Gabriel Malefoy II : Les vacances
by MaeSca13
Summary: Suite de Gabriel Malefoy ,venez suivre les aventures de nos deux blonds et de notre brune préférés !
1. Chapter 1

_Hey !_

_Alors comme je l'avais dis voilà suite de Gabriel Malfoy . Cette deuxième partie de fiction se déroulera pendant les vacances et vous pourrez suivre les aventures de nos deux blonds préférés et de notre charmante brune . J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira car je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !_

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt les amis !

_Gros bisous , profitez !  
ENJOY !  
Mae_

* * *

**Début des vacances ! **

**Manoir Lestrange**

Cela faisait à présent quelques mois que Hermione rebaptisée Oxana vivait au manoir de ses parents . Elle avait réussi à s'adapter assez rapidement même si parfois elle n'avait pas des manières d'aristocrates . Des parents lui faisaient donner des cours et elle apprenait assez rapidement , à leurs plus grand plaisir . Quand elle avait découvert sa chambre elle avait halluciné . C'était comme un mini appartement , avec une salle de bain immense , une antichambre , une bibliothèque géante et un immense chambre qui était superbe d'après elle . Un beau jour elle prit la ( sage ? ) décision de taquiner ses parents adorés . Le courant passait très bien avec eux mais Oxana trouvait qu'ils ne lui disaient pas assez non . En effet elle pouvait demander les choses les plus chères , les plus extravagantes , exiger tout et n'importe quoi a n'importe quel heure de la journée ou de la nuit , ses parents répondaient toujours positivement . C'était bien mais d'un côté elle avait besoin d'avoir des refus de temps en temps .

Un matin elle se réveilla aux alentours de 9 heures , s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner . Ses parents étaient déjà installés à table et semblaient l'attendre . Quand elle arriva sa mère lui sourit aussitôt .

- Comment as tu dormi Oxana ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit tout de suite Bellatrix en regardant avec adoration sa fille .

- Oui j'ai bien dormi mais je voulais savoir , Ares peux rester avec moi pour les autres nuits ? J'aime bien quand il est avec moi !

- Pas de problème ma poupée ! Lui répondit sa mère d'une voix douce . Ton père à banni Ares de notre chambre fit t'elle remarquer en fusillant Rodolphus qui était de l'autre côté de la table

- Il faut que tu saches Bella que je ne peux pas partager pour toujours ma femme avec un familier géant qui envahissait notre espace personnel . Il est beaucoup mieux avec Oxana répondit le dit Père en regardant les deux femmes de sa vie

- C'est pas une raison ! Mais sur un point je suis d'accord , Oxana s'entend bien avec lui et elle ne s'ennuie pas ainsi !

- Si nous allions sur le chemin de traverse aujourd'hui ? J'ai observer bien des choses et remarquer que ta baguette est moins puissante ce qui je suppose vient du fait que tu n'es plus Hermione Granger dit Rodolphus en regardant sa fille .

- Et il fait aussi qu'on t'achète des vêtements . Ceux que tu portes ne sont pas adaptés ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour marcher avec un pantalon si serré rajouta Bellatrix en désignant le slim de sa fille

- On ne pourrais pas aller faire les boutiques dans un autre endroit qui est très sympa ? Demanda Oxana en regardant ses deux parents

- Ou donc ? Demanda Rodolphus

- Dans une allée moldu , il y'a beaucoup de vêtements qui sont bien et en plus elle est fréquentée par des sorciers de temps en temps répondit malicieusement Oxana qui connaissait très bien la réaction qu'allait a voir ses parents. Le but était de les faire dire non .

Les deux Lestrange seniors manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leurs cafés en entendants les propos de leur fille . Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux grands comme des balles de tennis .

- Je te demande pardon ? Dit Rodolphus qui était sur d'avoir mal entendu

- Allez y dites non ! S'exclama Oxana en faisant un sourire démentiel à ses parents

- Par merlin ! Tu as passer trop de temps avec les moldus Oxana , désolée mais nous ne pouvons pas accéder à ta requête plus qu'étrange dit finalement son père en se demandant si son héritière avait perdu la raison .

Oxana fit un grand sourire à ses parents qui ne comprenaient plus ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de leur fille . Avait elle perdu la raison ? Oxana termina son petit déjeuner et monta dans sa chambre afin décrire une lettre à ses cousins .

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? Demanda finalement Bellatrix à son mari

- Je ne sais pas Bella . Je suis sûre qu'elle voulait nous entendre dire non . Depuis son arrivée nous disons oui à tout ce qu'elle veut même si ses requêtes se comptent sur le bout des doigts .

- Devons nous continuer à dire oui ? Parce que je te préviens que pour moi il n'est pas question que je lui refuse quoi que ce soit ! Elle nous a été enlevée pendant près de 14 ans , nous devons rattraper le temps perdu en lui donnant ce qu'elle veut et en étant de bons parents . Tu n'as pas intérêt à me contredire ou je te torturais ! Répondit sa femme d'un ton féroce

- Bien évidemment ma chère. Notre princesse mérite toute l'attention possible c'est donc pour cela que nous irons sur le chemin de Traverse cette après-midi pour refaire sa garde robe et acheter ce dont elle aura envie . De plus nous devons également passer à Gringott pour faire déverrouiller son compte répondit Rodolphus . Nous pourrions également demander a Gabriel et Draco de venir avec nous , ce serait mieux pour Oxana vu qu'elle adore ses cousins .

- Oui mais Cissy viendra aussi . Tu sais bien que Gabriel n'est pas totalement guéri et qu'il n'est pas rassurer si un de ses parents n'est pas la quand il est dans un lieu comme le chemin de Traverse .

- Oui je sais , mais tu sais Bella , je trouve que les efforts qu'à fourni Gabriel sont surprenants ! Il a beaucoup progresser et je trouve que le voyage en Australie organiser par Lucius était une excellente idée .

- Effectivement . Bon tu te chargeras d'envoyer un hibou aux Malfoy , moi je vais aller voir Oxana .

Son époux hocha la tête et les deux Lestrange continuèrent leurs petits déjeuner tranquillement .

**Manoir Malfoy**

Gabriel avait dormi seul cette nuit , cela faisait environ une semaine . Il en était content car maintenant il ne redoutait pas autant de passez la nuit seul .Severus étaient à arrivé il y a un mois comme à chaque vacances d'après Draco . Comme il n'avait pas de femme ni d'enfant , Severus préférait passer ses vacances avec son meilleur ami : Lucius . De plus il adorait ses deux filleuls même si il n'était pas quelqu'un de démonstratif . Il adorait ces deux monstres qui avaient fait exploser plus d'une fois des chaudrons pendant des leçons particulières .

Draco ou Gabriel avait fait sauter un chaudron si fort une fois que le bruit avait résonner dans tout le manoir . Oui parce que Severus ne savait pas quel jumeau il s'agissait vu qu'ils étaient quasiment indissociables . Il avait donc demander qui et bien sur aucun n'avait répondu , trop occuper à se moquer de la tête de leur parrain . Lucius n'avait pas su si il devait rire ou pleurer devant la tête déconfite de son meilleur ami .

Gabriel allait se rendormir quand un oreiller s'abattit violemment sur lui . II, releva la tête et vit son jumeau qui était armé d'un oreiller et qui semblait bien content .  
Les deux garçons commencèrent à faire une bataille avec des oreillers qui n'étaient pas en plumes sinon leur mère les auraient fait nettoyer toute la pièce sans magie et les auraient obliger à ramasser les plumes une à une et à recoudre l'oreiller . Bref , les deux jeunes sorciers s'amusaient comme des fous en oubliant légèrement que leurs parents dormaient à l'étage du dessus ...une folle bataille commença puis quelques instants après ils abandonnèrent les oreillers pour autre chose ...

A l'étage du dessus ...

Lucius et Narcissa dormaient paisiblement quand des cris se firent entendre à l'étage du dessous . Lucius plongea sa tête dans un oreiller en essayant de se rendormir .

" Par merlin, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ?! "

Lucius n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit . Il avait beaucoup penser et ce faisait beaucoup de souci pour la rentrée de son cadet . Bien que Gabriel allait mieux il angoissait un peu à cause de sa rentrée . Bien sur il aurait sa cousine et son frère en cas de pépin mais il n'était pas pour autant à l'abri du danger .  
Il se leva assez contrarié et descendit voir ce que pouvaient bien trafiquer ses fils . Sa femme elle dormait toujours , le manoir pouvait bien lui tomber dessus qu'elle ne bougerait pas , elle avait vraiment un sommeil de plomb .

Quand il descendit il entendit que la source du bruit venait de la chambre de son cadet , bizarre pensa t'il . Il ouvrit la porte et hallucina en voyant la scène .

Ses deux fils se battaient avec des oreillers en riant . Ou plutôt avaient abandonnés les oreillers pour se battre d'une autre manière . Devant les yeux de Lucius il y avait une grande panthère à tâches couleur fauve qui jouait avec un jeune tigre . Lucius manqua de s'évanouir en voyant les deux félins .

" DEPUIS QUAND SES FILS ÉTAIENT DES ANIMAGUS ?! COMMENT ILS AVAIENT FAIT ?! "

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui . Mais il ne sut pas distinguer à cette distance qui était qui . Il se rapprocha et en observant minutieusement il pût voir que le tigre était Gabriel et que la panthère était Draco . Il allait leur demander de re transformer en humain quand il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui . Il se retourna violemment et pût voir une elfe de maion complètement terrorisée qui s'était évanouie en voyant les deux jeunes maîtres du manoir transformés en gros félins ...

Que d'aventures attendaient Lucius , Narcissa , Bellatrix et Rodolphus . Avec leurs enfants qui s'avéraient êtres de véritables terreurs les vacances risquaient d'êtres mouvementées ...

**A suivre ...**

* * *

_Et voilà pour le premier chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II . Est ce que ce chapitre vous a plus ? J'espère que oui et j'attend vos avis , réactions , commentaires en REVIEWS les amis ! :)_

_A bientôt ! Bisous  
Mae_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey !_

_Vous avez de la chance ! Double chapitre aujourd'hui , j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration et je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec Ron , Oxana et Gabriel .  
Beaucoup seront surpris par les réactions de nos héros mais j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les amis !_

_Profitez ! ENJOY  
gros bisous  
Mae_

* * *

**Confrontation **

**Manoir Malfoy**

Lucius attendait nerveusement que ses fils daignent enfin se re transformer en humain . Si Narcissa les voyaient ainsi c'est sur qu'elle fera une attaque , ses précieux fils transformés en félins ? Il patienta sans s'énerver sur une chaise qu'ils se changent . Sachant tous les deux que leurs père haïssait le retard les deux garçons reprirent leurs apparences normales . Ils attendirent le verdict de leur père pour l'avoir réveillé et pour le choc causé en se transformant en animaux .

- Depuis quand ? Fut l'unique question de Lucius quand il s'adressa à ses deux garçons

- Et bien pendant un cours de métamorphose . On travaillaient sur les Animagus et McGonagall nous a dit comment elle avait fait . Le soir dans mon dortoir j'ai voulu tester et des tâches sont apparus sur mes bras ... C'est depuis ce cours la que tous les jours des que je le pouvais je m'entraînais dans la salle sur demande ou dans ma chambre expliqua Draco en regardant son père

- Et moi c'est Draco qui m'en a parler par les miroirs .. Il ma dit que j'avais sans doute un Animagus en moi et ma dit de m'entraîner . Quand j'allais dans le parc avec Svarog je m'entraînais et au bout d'un long moment j'ai réussi , presque en même temps que Draco expliqua Gabriel à son tour

- Il est très difficile de devenir Animagus je me demande bien comment vous avez pu le devenir seuls en vous entraînant . C'est une technique qui prend énormément de temps mais il est vrai que les enfants de famille de sang pur apprennent plus rapidement . ( en effet chez les familles de sang purs l'apparition de capacités magiques est avant l'âge de trois ans et donc l'apprentissage est plus simple ) .

- Êtes vous fâché père ? Demanda Draco en regardant son paternel .

- Bien sur que non , mes enfants sont de fameux sorciers ! En revanche pour tout le bruit causé ce matin oui je les suis ! Que cela ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir répondit Lucius en regardant sévèrement ses deux fils .

- Oui veuillez nous excusez papa dit Gabriel en regardant son père .

La grande différence entre les jumeaux c'était que Gabriel disait papa alors que que Draco utilisait le mot père . En revanche pour Narcissa les deux garçons employaient le mot maman. C'est à ce moment la que Severus arriva dans la chambre des deux garçons sans un bruit . Il regarda son meilleur ami et ses diables de filleuls .

- C'est un conseil de guerre de la part des 3 membres masculins de la famille Malfoy ? Demanda t'il d'un ton moqueur

- Non c'est juste que père vient de découvrir que nous étions des Animagus répondit Draco à son parrain adoré .

- Les deux ? Demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et pour confirmer leurs dires ils se métamorphosèrent sous les yeux ébahis du maître des potions . Puis ils descendirent dans la salle à manger en conservant cette apparence . Lucius avait presque envie d'étrangler ses fils , si leur mère les voyaient ainsi Lucius en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin des temps .  
" Misère" pensa le pauvre Lucius en voyant la fine silhouette de sa femme s'avancer vers la salle à manger ou ses deux fils se trouvaient .

Severus ricana en voyant la tête de son ami , après tout il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas se moquer lui aussi du blond . Chacun son tour ! Un cri se fit entendre dans la salle ou avait disparut Narcissa , Draco et Gabriel .

- AAAAHHH MES ENFANTS ! Hurla une voix aiguë

Les deux amis s'y rendirent et trouvèrent une Narcissa complètement horrifiée en voyant l'aspect de ses deux fils .

Elle regarda Lucius et Severus chacun a tour de rôle avant de reposer son regard sur ses jumeaux qui s'étaient re transformer en humain , honteux d'avoir ainsi effrayer leur maman . Ils se regardèrent en baissant les yeux et virent Severus qui contenait avec grandes difficultés un fou rire . Voir la réaction de ses deux amis l'amusait énormément , c'était tellement inhabituel de voir les Malfoy perdre pieds devant des enfants . C'est alors que deux magnifiques hiboux grand duc firent leurs apparitions dans la salle à manger en surprenant tous les membres présent .

- Je suis sur que c'est Oxana ! S'écria Draco en attrapant une enveloppe portant le sceau des Lestrange . Eh Gaby ! On pari combien qu'elle a mis son plan à exécution ?

Les regards des trois adultes se posèrent sur lui et Draco se tut immédiatement . Son frère étouffait un rire devant la gène évidente de son jumeau . Incapable de tenir sa langue celui la , mais qu'elle rigolade ! pensa t'il .  
Lucius attrapa la seconde missive , la décacheta et reconnut la fine écriture de Rodolphus . Il lût la lettre en diagonale et la reposa pour s'adresser à ses fils .

- Votre oncle me demande si vous accepteriez d'aller sur le chemin de traverse avec votre cousine cet après-midi .

- Bien sur ! S'exclama Draco avec entrain en donnant un coup de coude à son cadet qui hocha également la tête en faisant un léger sourire .

- Je suis d'accord MAIS comme vous m'avez réveillé ce matin j'accepte à une seule condition . Quand vous rentrerez vous étudierez et vous aurez cours avec Severus pendant 2 heures ! Dit le père de famille d'une voix calme

- Mais ... Ça veut dire des potions ? Demandèrent les jumeaux en chœur

- Oui et vous n'avez pas intérêts à faire exploser le manoir c'est compris ? Draco ? Gabriel ? Demanda Lucius en regardant ses fils avec attention

- Oui père ..

- Oui papa ..

- Je viendrais avec vous les garçons . Vous resterez avec Oxana et moi avec votre tante leur dit affectueusement Narcissa en faisant un sourire à ses enfants

Lucius renvoya une réponse à son beau frère et écrivit que ses deux fils seraient présents cet après-midi et que Narcissa serait également présente .  
Ils déjeunèrent en discutant de sujets variants . Bien sur aucun des deux garçons n'avaient vraiment envie de rentrer au manoir pour faire des potions parce que la dernière fois quand ils avaient fait exploser le chaudron ils avaient cru à la fin de leurs vies .

**Entrée du chemin de traverse**

Les deux familles s'étaient retrouvées devant l'entrée de l'allée marchande . Bellatrix avait ronchonner parce qu'elle détestait atterri du côté des moldus . Sa fille n'y avait pas prêter attention et s'était contentée de la suivre . C'est vrai que Hermione avait changée depuis qu'elle était dans sa vraie famille . Non pas qu'elle haïssait les moldus comme ses parents mais son idéologie avait changer et elle était devenu plus froide . En fait surtout depuis que Ron lui avait envoyer une lettre pour lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une traîtresse et qu'elle l'avait beaucoup déçu . Ce n'était quand même sa faute si elle avait retrouvées ses parents '! Et puis Oxana préférait mille fois être en la compagnie de ses parents qu'en celle de Ron.

Narcissa avait transplaner en tenant les deux mains de ses fils et les trois Malfoy marchaient vers l'entrée pour rejoindre Bellatrix et Oxana . Quand ils virent deux silhouettes brunes ils s'arrêtèrent pour les saluer puis ils entrèrent dans le bar de Tom , Bellatrix tapa le mur avec sa baguette et le portail magique s'ouvrit .

Pendant que les deux sœurs parlaient , les adolescents discutaient entre eux .

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment mis ton plan à exécution ? Demanda Draco , avide de connaître la réponse

- Oui j'ai demander a mon père ce matin si nous pouvions nous rendre dans une allée moldu ... Je ne vous raconte même pas la tête de mes parents quand ils ont compris ce que j'avais dit raconta Hermione en s'efforçant de ne pas rigoler en se souvenant de la tête de ses parents quelques heures plus tôt .

- Qu'ont t'ils donc répondu ? Demanda Gabriel

- Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas accéder à ma requête mais je comprend c'est bien normal dit la brune en regardant ses deux cousins blonds

Les trois jeunes discutaient avec entrain tout en gardant un visage froid . Le même que leurs parents , il faut dire que quand on vient des familles les plus importantes du pays , on se doit de conserver notre image . C'est un concept que Gabriel et Oxana avaient bien enregistré si bien qu'ils excellaient dans ce domaine . Draco en était agréablement surpris , quand il pensait qu'au début son frère et sa cousine étaient les personnes qu'il haïssait le plus et que maintenant ils étaient des personnes indispensables dans sa vie il se dit que le monde était bien fait .

Ils entrèrent chez Mme Guipure et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du magasin ou se trouvait tous les vêtements les plus chers et les meilleurs . Non pas que les autres ne l'étaient pas mais disons que la différence se voyait entre les deux sortes d'habit . La couturière arriva et pris les dimensions de Oxana . Pour Gabriel ce n'était pas la peine il faisait la même taille que Draco et celui ci était déjà un client de Mme Guipure . Puis elle désigna des capes féminines , masculines , des pantalons et uniformes . Elle demanda également quels blason elle devait coudre sur les habits même si elle se doutait légèrement de la réponse .

- Serpentard répondit Narcissa de sa voix froide qu'elle n'utilisait qu'en public , alors autant dire que c'était sa voix normale .

Bellatrix fit essayer des jupes à sa fille puisque celle de Gryffondor étaient bien trop grandes, Oxana s'étant amincie . Puis sa mère empila des jupes , robes , capes , pull , chemises , et toutes sortes d'autres vêtements sur le comptoir . Les yeux de sa fille s'agrandirent considérablement quand elle vit la pile de vêtement qui était juste immense .

De son côté Narcissa faisait de même avec ses fils . Elle leurs avait fait essayé des pulls et les prenait en modèles doubles dans chaque couleurs .

- Euh mère ( public ) , pourquoi vous prenez ce pull en violet ? Demanda timidement Draco en voyant le pull de couleur dans les mains gantées de sa mère.

- Tu n'aimes pas cette couleur Draco ? Il secoua la tête . Et toi Gabriel ? Demanda Lady Malfoy en se tournant vers ses fils . Le cadet secoua également la tête .

Elle reposa cette couleur et en choisit d'autres modèles . Puis vint le tour des chemises . Les jumeaux croulaient sur les essayages mais ils avaient un avantage . Un pouvait essayer les pulls , l'autre les chemises et vice-versa . Ainsi ils avaient moins d'habits à enfiler alors que leur cousine elle , était seule pour tous les vêtements .

Un petit regard narquois de Draco vers sa cousine et c'était bon . La brune le fusilla du regard et continua ses essayages sous le regard attentif de sa maman . Puis près de deux heures après , les deux familles sortirent enfin du magasin après avoir payer et miniaturiser les achats . Les garçons voulaient aller voir les balais et Oxana devait aller chez Ollivander . Narcissa accompagna ses fils dans la boutique de Quidditch et Bellatrix alla avec sa fille chez le vendeur de baguette .

Ollivander

Quand les deux brunes entrèrent elles remarquèrent qu'il n'y avait personne . Le vendeur arriva et fit remplir un petit questionnaire à Oxana puis lui tendit une baguette en bois foncé. Un petit mouvement de poignet et les tiroirs d'une étagèrent se renversent . Puis vint la deuxième qui était en orme . Une aura dorée entoura la jeune fille .

- Bien , cela a été bien rapide avec vous Miss Lestrange . Alors elle fait 28 centimètres , bois souple et orme , cheveux de velane expliqua Ollivander a Oxana

Bellatrix paya les 7 galions de la baguette et elle sortit du magasin suivit par sa fille. En se dirigeant vers la boutique de Quidditch , Oxana aperçut une tête familière . Un certain rouquin se dirigeait vers elle .

- Si jamais il te fait du mal n'hésite pas a utiliser ta baguette ma chérie ! Le ministère ne te causera pas de problème , ton père regèlera cette affaire avant que quiconque ne puisse dire Quidditch. souffla Bellatrix à l'oreille de sa princesse en s'éloignant pour laisser le roux discuter avec Oxana .

Oxana hocha la tête et vit sa mère partir pour rejoindre sa tante et ses cousins. Ron s'approcha d'elle et l'entraîna vers un coin plus calme pour parler . C'était mieux qu'au milieu de la foule .

- Comment tu as pût me faire ça Hermione ? Je croyais que j'étais ton ami mais en fait je me suis trompé ... Commença Ron

- Tout d'abord tu ne vas pas me reprocher t'avoir retrouver mes parents si ? Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Toi tu as une famille aimante et tu ne comprends pas que je puisse être heureuse d'avoir retrouver mes parents ?

- Mais ce sont des mangemorts , des sales racistes ... Des monstres froids et arrogants ! Tu vas devenir comme eux !

- Comment oses tu parler de ma famille ainsi ? Je ne te permet pas de les insulter ainsi ! As tu des preuves pour les accuser ? Juste ce que tu lis dans les journaux te font dire ça ! Et de plus le ministère à réfuté cette histoire il y'a longtemps ! Répliqua Oxana en conservant son air froid même si elle avait envie de gifler son ex meilleur ami

- Oui c'est ce que je pense ! Tu deviens une Lestrange , cousine de cette stupide fouine de Draco et cette mauviette de Gabriel , tu te fais transférer à Serpentard et tu deviens aussi froide qu'eux ! Ou est ma meilleure amie Hermione ?

- Hermione Granger n'existe plus ! Je voulais continuer à être ton amie mais tu m'as gravement blessée en me traitant de traîtresse . Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a touchée et affectée ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de me faire aussi mal et tout ça juste parce que j'ai changer de famille ! expliqua Oxana avec une voix d'où sortait une légère tristesse

- Je ne pourrais jamais être ami avec une Lestrange ! Pour moi tu ne peux plus être comme avant ! Je ... Si Harry était encore la tout serait différent ...

- Soit ! Ce sont tes choix ! A l'avenir si tu dois me reparler sache que je m'appelle Oxana et deuxièmement je vais t'informer de quelque chose ! Tu n'as jamais prêter attention à Gabriel mais si tu l'avais fait tu aurais vu beaucoup de signes ! Ça ne t'a pas interpeller quand les journaux ou Dumbledore ont annoncer la disparition d'Harry Potter et l'apparition de Gabriel Malfoy ? Toi qui passe ta vie à répéter les mensonges de la presse . La vérité c'est que Gabriel EST Harry ! Oui tu as bien compris ! Tu as fait les pires crasses du monde à ton meilleur ami !

Oxana fusilla le roux du regard et le laissa en plan dans son coin . Ron était sous le choc ! Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en fait Oxana Lestrange et Gabriel Malfoy ?  
Le choc était trop dur et il s'effondra en pleurs sur le sol de l'allée . Il était à présent seul et comme un idiot il venait d'insulter sa meilleure amie . Lui qui reposait ses derniers espoir sur Harry se rendit compte qu'il était seul à présent ...

**A suivre ...**

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Allez vous prendre pitié de Ron ? A prendre ou à laisser . Soit vous êtes avec Gabriel , soit vous êtes contre Gabriel ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous dis à bientôt les amis !  
J'attend avec impatience vos avis , réactions et commentaires en REVIEWS ! :)_

_Hasta luego !  
Mae_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà les amis pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II . Ce chapitre devrait vous faire rire ou du moins je l'espère . Vous allez pouvoir suivre les bêtises de nos trois cousins qui finalement ne s'avèrent pas êtres aussi sages qu'ils ne le prétendent .^^_

_Place aux réponses de reviews :_

**MissGriffy: Je ne sais pas encore si Oxana le sera mais je vais y réfléchir . Tu as bien raison quel idiot ce Ron , c'est bien fait pour lui et ce n'est que le début des problèmes pour lui . Je suis ravie si tu as aimer ce début de fiction et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que la première partie !**

**Adénoïde : ils le sont devenus grâce à un cours donner par le professeur McGonagall et Draco l'a enseigner a son Frère qui n'était pas à l'école . Tu le verras dans les autres chapitres , surprise :)  
Oh je pense qu'il y a encore des secrets même si le plus gros a été dévoilé mais en effet elle n'aurait pas du le faire sans l'autorisation de son cousin car c'est une décision plutôt personnelle . Ne t'inquiète pas pour le cas de Ron ^^ !**

**StormStrooper2 : Et oui elles se passent bien mais le plus gros viendra après tu verras , j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! ^^ oh oui les Lestrange vont vite comprendre ce que veut leur fille ce n'est pas bien compliquer et tu verras que Oxana va bien s'amuser avec ses parents et leurs nerfs .  
Ton deuxième commentaire est assez expressif mais j'avoue que c'est bien exprimer . Oui tu as raison , pas de pitié pour Ron qui n'est qu'un imbécile sans cerveau !**

**P'tite Princess : Toi aussi tu as raison , on ne prend pas parti de Ron qui ne récolte que ce qu'il mérite ! Bien fait pour lui ^^**

**Noémie : non je n'aimais pas la Hermione Granger , je voulais innover et faire quelque chose de nouveau et la faire devenir cousine de Draco et Gabriel . De plus fille des Lestrange c'est assez comique vu qu'ils haïssent les moldus et que leur fille a vécu près de 14 ans avec un couple moldu . Gabriel avait effectivement besoin d'un break pour faire le point et l'amour , la bienveillance de ses parents l'ont beaucoup aidé .  
Tu vas voir que Draco et Gabriel n'ont pas fini de faire les 400 coups et je suis sûre que leurs parents se souviendront de ces vacances pendant très longtemps ! Oui les jumeaux Malfoy et Weasley plus Oxana vont former une sacré troupe qui risquera d'en faire baver à Ron ! Il va en voir de toutes les couleur avec cette bande mais pour le moment c'est les vacances!**

_Et voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt les amis ! :)_

_ENJOY  
bisous , profitez  
Mae_

* * *

**Le cauchemar de Severus**

**Boutique de Quidditch , chemin de traverse**

Draco et Gabriel avaient réussi à convaincre sans vraiment de difficultés Narcissa d'acheter deux nouveaux balais . Ils avaient utiliser des arguments plutôt bateau mais peu importait . La blonde avait payer deux nouveaux éclairs de feu et des équipements pour ses deux fils adorés . Sa sœur la rejoignit quelques instants , sans Oxana . Ils sortirent de la boutique et Draco aperçu Ron en grande discussion avec sa cousine . Il s'approcha doucement et attendit qu'Oxana se retire pour aller voir le rouquin .

- Je te préviens , si jamais tu fait du mal à ma cousine ou que tu le ré insulte tu auras affaire à moi . Mais je pense que tu comprendras mieux si ce sont ses parents qui s'en mêlent , crois moi il ne vaut mieux pas froisser mon oncle et ma tante murmura Draco d'une voix glaciale au rouquin

- Tes menaces ne me font rien sale fouine ! Cracha Ron en relevant la tête

Draco le toisa du regard et tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre sa famille . La mère blonde et la mère brune emmenèrent leurs enfants à Gringotts pour déverrouiller leurs comptes , enfin pour Gaby et Oxana . Ils firent face aux Gobelins et Gabriel se raidit légèrement . Mais bon il ne craignait rien , son jumeau était à ses côtes .

- Mmes Lestrange et Malfoy . Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? demanda un gobelin en regardant les deux aristocrates

- Nous voudrions visiter les coffres fort de Gabriel Malfoy et Oxana Lestrange répondit Narcissa en sortant une petite clé dorée de son sac a main tandis que sa sœur faisait de même .

Le gobelin examina les deux clés et fit passer les deux familles dans une salle ou les wagons pour accéder aux coffres se trouvaient . Ils montèrent dedans et quelques instants plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant une entrée à colonne gardée par deux dragons d'une taille imposante . Des dizaines de coffres fort aux portes forgés d'acier se dressaient devant eux . Pour Draco qui était déjà venu ce n'était pas impressionnant mais pour Gabriel et Oxana c'était la chose la plus impressionnante qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu !

- Ici ne sont regrouper que les coffres fort des familles Malfoy et Lestrange . Il n'y a pas d'autres coffres , les vôtres sont dans les parties en hauteurs . Ceux pour les affaires professionnels de vos pères sont en bas et les coffres familiaux sont aux centre . Bien évidemment nous avons tous un coffre avec l'argent que nous a léguer nos familles expliqua Narcissa en s'adressant à son cadet et sa nièce

- Mais nous avons de l'argent dessus maman ? Demanda Oxana en regardant la sorcière brune à ses côtés

- Bien sur ma poupée et en plus tu en as beaucoup . Tu vas hériter de toute la fortune des Lestrange quand nous ne serons plus de ce monde mais ne t'inquiète pas . Pour les placements financiers et toutes les autres affaires c'est le notaire de la famille qui s'en charge répondit sa mère d'une voix douce qu'elle n'utilisait qu'avec sa fille

- Il en va de même pour toi Gabriel . Ton père s'est déjà rendu ici pour que les Gobelins transfèrent l'argent que les Potter t'ont laisser . Il me semble que 10 000 000 galions ont êtes rajoutés rajouta Narcissa en baissant les yeux vers Gabriel qui l'écoutait attentivement .

Les deux adolescents suivirent leurs mères respectives dans les coffres et la surprise fut de taille . Les coffres étaient remplis de montagnes d'or , des bijoux , des objet en ors étaient éparpillés dans les coffres qui étaient immenses . Ils étaient tellement grands que les deux familles purent y entrer sans problèmes . Les deux jeunes sorciers n'en revenaient pas c'était juste hallucinant .

Puis ils sortirent et les deux familles se séparèrent . Les deux Malfoy n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de rentrer car signifiait qu'il allait devoir affronter pendant 2 heures Severus et ses potions . Le cauchemar de Gabriel ... Oxana leurs adressa un sourire vainqueur qui voulait tout dire puis attrapa la main de sa mère qui transplana . Narcissa fit de même .

**Manoir Malfoy , salon d'hiver**

Les deux garçons atterrirent sur le tapis du salon et virent Lucius qui semblait les attendre . Draco expliqua rapidement la journée et Lucius leurs fit signe d'aller vers les cachots pour la leçon de Severus . C'est d'un pas lent que les deux garçons s'y rendirent . Décidément la prochaine fois ils retiendraient leurs cris .  
Ils toquèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement effrayant et le visage de leur parrain apparut .

**Cachots**

- Bon la prochaine fois que vous déciderez de faire la foire au petit matin débrouillez vous pour ne pas vous faire avoir, jetez un sortilège d'insonorisation ! S'exclama Severus en les faisant entrer

- Nous n'y manquerons pas ne te fais pas de souci pour ça Sev' ! Répondit Draco en s'installant devant un chaudron

- Bon vous allez faire une potion de rajeunissement et surtout pas de bêtises ! Les instructions sont au tableau et je vous préviens , le premier qui fait sauter son chaudron je lui met la raclée du siècle ! prévint Severus en essayant d'intimider ses filleuls .

Les deux blonds hésitèrent à rigoler mais ils ne purent se contenir et explosèrent de rire devant la tête de leur parrain qui commençait à en avoir assez . C'est vrai quoi , à chaque fois ses deux diables de filleuls trouvaient un moyen pour se payer sa tête et en plus Lucius en faisait de même ! Il faillit hurler mais il se rappela qu'il n'était pas bon de crier quand Gabriel se trouvait à proximité . Il se contenta de toiser ses filleuls avec une expression fâché ce qui n'arriva qu'à faire aggraver son cas .

Les deux jeunes commencèrent leurs potions tranquillement . Une heure plus tard tandis que Severus allait chercher un document dans une pièce à côté les jumeaux passèrent à l'action . Les potions étants finies ils avaient envie de rigoler et Gabriel jeta des racines d'asphodèle sur son frère . Draco regarda son frère comme si il avait un extraterrestre sous les yeux et lui lança des racines de manioc en pleine figure . Puis Draco bondit sur Gabriel en se transformant en panthère . Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol et un combat fraternel commença entre le tigre et la panthère . Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment ils renversèrent le chaudron de potion de Gabriel . Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'écarter . Ils avaient juste eu le temps de reprendre forme humaine avant que le liquide ne coule sur eux ...

Alerté par tant de bruit Severus se précipita dans la pièce et vit avec horreur que sa salle avait été saccagée par deux diables qui se trouvaient être Gabriel et Draco. Puis ils aperçu le chaudron complètement renversé et deux formes qui bougeaient légèrement sous des vêtements . Il souleva un blazer avec appréhension et retint un cri d'horreur . Ses deux filleuls avaient à présent la taille de bébés d'a peine 6 mois . Il hésita entre pleurer et éclater d'un rire hystérique qui était digne de Bellatrix.  
Il opta pour la deuxième option et éclata de rire en se demandant ce que les Malfoy seniors allaient bien lui faire . Narcissa allait le tuer c'était certain , il avait réduit ses deux bébés chéris en nourrissons ...

" Ma fin est proche ! AHAHAHAHAHA ! je suis bon pour me trouver un autre métier et pour le creuser une tombe ! " pensa Severus en regardant les deux bébés au sol . Il les habilla avec des pyjamas vert pour Draco et argenté pour Gabriel d'un mouvement de baguette .

" Merlin ! Comment je vais expliquer ça aux parents ? " Severus pria tous les dieux existants et inexistants pour que le ciel ne lui tombe pas sur la tête . Il était vraiment mal parti , si jamais il avait vu ce qu'il c'était passer il aurait pu peut être empêcher cette catastrophe ...

Il remonta avec les deux bébés sous sa cape et se prépara mentalement et physiquement à affronter ses deux meilleurs amis qui n'allaient sans doute pas apprécier ce qu'il allait leur dire . Il avança dans le salon et vit Lucius assis dans son fauteuil fétiche avec la gazette du sorcier et Narcissa assise dans un sofa à lire un roman écrit par les plus grands auteurs sorciers .

- Hum hum fit t'il pour faire remarquer sa présence

- Déjà fini ? Demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil sans lever les yeux de son journal

- Et bien disons ... qu'il y a eu un léger problème ... Répondit évasivement le maître des potions

- Ou sont Gabriel et Draco ? demanda Narcissa en se levant et en s'avançant vers Severus qui prit peur en voyant le regard de son amie

- Et bien ... Commença t'il . Narcissa l'invita à continuer tandis que Severus avalait doucement et difficilement sa salive en priant pour que Merlin l'aide .

- Et bien il se trouve que Gabriel et Draco ont ... Comment dire ... Un peu ... Rétrécis ... Marmonna doucement le maître des potions

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Lucius qui s'était levé pour mieux écouter la conversation qui l'intéressait fortement

Severus enleva sa cape pour dévoiler deux bébés endormis . Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent de surprise et elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche en voyant ses deux fils de presque 15 ans métamorphosés en bébés . Elle prit ses fils dans les bras , les mît dans les bras de Lucius qui avait lâcher sa canne sous le choc et elle attrapa Severus par la chemise .

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU A FAIT À MES ENFANTS PAR MERLIN ! Hurla la blonde sur le pauvre Severus qui n'y était pour rien ( enfin en parti ) .

**A suivre ...**

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Comment va réagir Narcissa ? Severus va t'il en prendre plein la figure ou Lucius le défendra ? Aha surprise , j'attend avec impatience vos avis , réactions et commentaires en REVIEWS les amis !_

_A bientôt , bisous  
Mae_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey !_

_Double chapitre aujourd'hui ! Vous avez de la chance bande de veinards ! J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment mais il faut aussi dire que je n'ai pas grand chose à faire ,c'est un peu le calme plat et vous comment ça va dans vos vies ? :)_

_Bon je m'éloigne , je reviens au sujet initial , la fiction ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous fera rire un minimum . Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas sadique mais j'aime bien embêter gentiment notre Lucius international ! Je répondrais aux reviews des chapitres 3 et 4 sur la page du chapitre 5 ( bizarre je sais ^^ ) .  
Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et je vous dit à bientôt !_

_Gros bisous ! Profitez !  
ENJOY !  
Mae_

* * *

**Épreuves pour Lucius**

**Retour dans le salon d'hiver : **

- Severus ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mes enfants ?! Pourquoi sont ils redevenus des nourrissons ?! Cria la blonde sur le pauvre Severus qui ne savait plus ou se mettre .

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'imagine que les deux se sont un peu battu mais amicalement et que la potion que je leur avais dit de préparer s'est ...malencontreusement renversée sur eux ... Expliqua Severus en cherchant ses mots pour éviter de se faire massacrer

- Comment ça malencontreusement ? Et c'était quoi comme potion ?!

- Une potion ... De ... Rajeunissement ... Articula difficilement Severus

- QUOI ? S'exclama Lucius en manquant de lâcher ses fils .

- Et bien il y avait beaucoup de potion c'est pour cela qu'ils ont cette taille ... Malheureusement il n'y a pas d'antidote pour annuler les effets ... Il faut juste attendre ...un peu ... Marmonna faiblement Severus qui se cherchait déjà un emplacement pour creuser sa tombe .

Ce fut trop pour Narcissa qui tomba raide dans les pommes . Son mari passa les jumeaux à son ami qui se sentait très gêné et souleva sa femme pour la poser sur un sofa . Elle se réveilla quelques instants plus tard . Elle prit alors ses enfants dans ses bras et les berça doucement pour les endormir . Pauvres jumeaux ils étaient terrorisés , leur mère avait hurler comme une forcenée dans tout le manoir sur leur pauvre parrain qui au final n'est presque pas coupable .

- Combien de temps ? Demanda Lucius à son ami

- Et bien je dirais qu'à la fin des vacances ils auront repris leurs apparences originelles . Mais ils vont grandir de quelques centimètres tous les jours même si ce ne sera pas flagrant au début .expliqua Severus en regardant son amie bercer les jumeaux

" Malheur ..." Pensa Lucius en imaginant déjà ce qui allait se passer avec ses fils redevenus enfants ..

- Mais si ça peut te rassurer Lucius , tes fils ont toujours une mentalité de garçons de 14 ans mais ils ne peuvent pas s'exprimer vu qu'ils sont ... Des bébés ...

Un regard en travers de Lucius le fit se taire . Les deux hommes regardaient Narcissa qui semblait bien heureuse finalement de la situation . Elle aurait une seconde chance de pouvoir s'occuper de Gabriel et bien sur de Draco . Si l'aîné allait retrouver son caractère de petit garçon , sa mère allait en voir de toutes les couleurs , elle en avait déjà des cheveux blanc rien qu'à y penser . Et en plus elle en aurait deux mais peu importait ! Le plus important c'était que ses fils allaient bien et qu'elle allait veiller sur eux autant que possible .

Les adultes passèrent donc à table mais personne n'avait prévu ce qui allait se passer . Les chaises étaient trop grandes et Narcissa avait jeté le matériel de puériculture . Narcissa regarda son mari et son ami et tendit Gabriel à Lucius , Draco à Severus puis elle s'assit sur sa chaise . Les deux hommes la regardèrent interloqués mais elle ne souffla pas un mot et désigna les chaises d'un rapide signe de tête .

- Ils ne peuvent pas manger tout seuls mais vous pouvez leurs donner à manger expliqua telle en souriant devant les têtes horrifiées des deux hommes . Elle commanda deux biberons de lait pour ses fils à une elfe de maison .

- Jamais ! Il en est hors de question ! S'exclama Severus avec vigueur

- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Tu n'avais qu'à surveiller tes filleuls au lieu de trafiquer Merlin ne quoi dans une autre pièce ! S'exclama Narcissa d'une voix féroce .  
Quant à toi Lucius , tu n'as jamais nourri Draco quand il était bébé donc tu vas te faire la main sur ton cadet et sans rouspéter ! S'écria telle en direction de son époux qui s'apprêtait à protester également . Une petite pression de talon sur le pied fit changer d'avis le blond . Narcissa était intraitable et personne ne pouvait lui tenir tête même pas Bellatrix c'était ainsi tout dire !

Une elfe arriva avec des biberons de lait à la demande de Narcissa et celle ci les tendit à Lucius et Severus . Quand Lucius toucha la bouteille de verre il la relâcha aussitôt , celle ci était brûlante . Narcissa avais omis de préciser qu'il fallait attendre quelques instants avant de le donner au bébé . Elle montra aux deux hommes qu'il fallait vérifier la température du lait en s'en mettant sur la main , chose que Lucius refusa CATÉGORIQUEMENT de faire . Hors de question qu'il se mette du lait sur la main !  
Severus lui n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'obéir et il se versa avec grimaces et simagrées quelques gouttes de lait sur le dos de la main .

C'est ainsi que 20 minutes plus tard les enfants avaient engloutis les biberons à vitesse grand V et que les adultes les avaient fait faire le rot . Lucius maudissait Severus pour ce qu'il lui infligeait mais aussi ses fils pour leurs inconsciences. Enfin bon il pouvait bien les blâmer , ça ne changerait rien .

" Je le haie ..." Pensa Lucius en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard  
" Tiens , je pourrais creuser ma tombe près d'un lac d'écosse ce serait pas mal , l'air frais , le bruit de l'eau ... " pensa Severus en même temps que Lucius

Quand vint l'heure de se coucher Narcissa prit ses deux bébés avec elle et monta dans sa chambre en conjurant deux berceaux qu'elle installa au pied du lit . Elle prit une rapide douche et coucha ses enfants en les embrassant tendrement . Lucius arriva quelques instants après avoir pris lui aussi une douche et constata avec horreur que ses fils avaient envahis son espace privé .

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! On ne va jamais pouvoir dormir ! S'exclama t'il en voyant sa femme se coucher en regardant ses bébés

- Mais Lucius , ils vont tomber , s'étouffer et se perdre dans les immenses draps de leurs lits respectifs . Tu ne voudrais pas être responsable de la mort de tes deux fils juste parce que tu ne veux pas partager ta chambre si ? Minauda sa femme en faisant des yeux de chiot battu

- Cissa chérie ... Commença Lucius

- Lucius si tu refuses , je te préviens ! Tu dormiras tout seul pendant un mois et plus de contact charnel jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis ! Lui dit elle férocement

- Mais ... Cissa , pourquoi pas avec Severus ?

- Je sais que c'est en parti sa faute mais il a tout le programme de la prochaine année scolaire à préparer et il a besoin de sommeil !

- Mais moi aussi ! Répliqua Lucius qui haïssait de plus en plus le maître des potions .

Au bout d'un quart d'heure il finit par obtempérer et Narcissa obtient gain de cause, comme toujours . Lucius craquait toujours avant elle et c'était très divertissant d'après elle . La tradition qui disait que les femmes menaient toujours le mari par le bout du nez fonctionnait chez elle et elle en était sur que chez Bellatrix c'était exactement la même chose . Souvent quand Rodolphus et Lucius discutaient autour d'un verre de whisky ils se racontaient les nouvelles scènes de ménage que leurs épouses respectives avaient encore inventées , ce qui souvent amusait au plus au point les deux sœurs qui savaient ce que tramaient leurs époux.

Lucius était fatigué et comme il adorait dormir il se coucha dans son lit en espérant ne pas être réveillé par ses fils . A peine sa femme eut elle poser la tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit , ce qui malheureusement pas le cas de son mari qui commença à penser .  
Récapitulons : ses deux fils de presque 15 ans avait à présent la taille d'un bébé de 6 mois , ne pouvaient plus parler et ne s'exprimaient qu'en braillant , dormaient dans sa chambre ou il était censé être en paix et qu'il était soumis à un odieux chantage de la part de sa femme . De plus il savait qu'elle mettrait ses menaces à exécutions si il se désistait .

Au beau milieu de la nuit il se réveilla brusquement en entendant le bruit tant redouté . Un cri d'enfant .  
- OUUUIIINNNNŃ !

Il enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller malheureusement il entendait toujours les pleurs d'un de ses fils . Par merlin si un pleurait l'autre allait lui aussi pleurer et ça ne s'arrêterait jamais . Il secoua Narcissa par l'épaule pour qu'elle aille calmer ses fils.

- Cissy ... Draco .. Gabriel ... Ils pleurent ... Marmonna t'il encore endormi

- Humm ... Ils vont se rendormir ... Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... Murmura Narcissa en ne bougeant pas .

- Cissy ! Je vais au ministère demain et je DOIS dormir alors calme les ... Je t'en supplie ... Je ferais ce que tu voudras ...

Lucius ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'atrocité qu'il venait de dire . Si Narcissa avait bien entendu il était bon pour faire ses 4 volontés jusqu'à la fin des temps ... Fort heureusement pour lui sa femme ne semblait pas avoir entendu et elle se leva doucement pour aller voir les deux bébés qui ne voulaient qu'un peu d'attention . Draco avait pleurer le premier et avait par conséquence réveiller son frère . Une idée traversa l'esprit endormi de Narcissa . Elle prit les deux bébés , les coucha contre sa poitrine et se rallongea aux côtés de son Lucius d'amour qui bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible .

Toute la famille Malfoy s'endormit ainsi aux alentour de 3 heures du matin ... Les épreuves ne faisaient que commencer et le pauvre Lucius allait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres ! C'était certain ! Ses jumeaux étaient démentiels et sa femme pouvait être ... Très persuasive et très têtue quand elle le voulait . Bien évidement Severus aussi aurait sa part , chacun son tour comme disait si bien l'aristocrate blond .

**A suivre ...**

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Vous aimez ce que les jumeaux font subir à leur papa adoré ? J'ai beaucoup aimer écrire ce passage et vous verrez que ce n'est que le début ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus dédié à notre Oxana !  
J'attend vos avis , réactions , commentaires , questions, suggestions et demande en mariage en REVIEWS les amis !_

_Bisous et à bientôt !  
Mae_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey !_

_Comment allez vous les amis ? Je vous met le 5 eme chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy partie 2 et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il y aura un peu de suspens dans ce chapitre !_

_Place aux réponses des reviews :_

**MissGriffy : exactement , au début ça devait être une autre potion mais j'ai préféré le rajeunissement . Pauvre Severus , ce n'est que le début des ennuis pour lui et effectivement c'était une preuve que Gabriel n'est pas si nul en potion .. Ou pas ^^  
Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mais tu devras juste attendre un peu pour ça . L'alliance de jumeaux serait une bonne idée je vais y réfléchir :) merci de l'idée !  
Oh oui ce sont des vacances qui risquent d'êtres très amusantes pour tous !**

**Adénoïde : non justement il n'y aura pas de punition , c'est justement ce qui va pimenter un peu les vacances mais c'est sur que c'est une bonne leçon de vie que les jumeaux vont vivre ! D'un autre côté c'est plutôt pas mal car comme ça effectivement , Gabriel aura une deuxième "enfance ".**

**Pims10 : super si tu as aimer ! J'espère que ça continuera à te faire rire !**

**Stormstrooper2 : oui redevenir un enfant est vraiment une bonne chose pour Gabriel , ça ne pourra lui faire que du bien ! Effectivement ils ont hériter de beaucoup de traits de leur mère même si par la suite tu verras qu'ils en ont beaucoup de Lucius également :)**

_Voilà je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Profitez ! Gros bisous ! _

_ENJOY_

_Mae _

* * *

**Oxana la rebelle ..**

**Manoir Lestrange**

Oxana était sortie se promener sans ses parents et était de retour au manoir après plus de 3 heures d'absences . Elle arriva dans sa chambre et se changea . En effet elle était allée dans une allée marchande sorcière mais pas le chemin de traverse . Elle avait acheter des habits en plus de ce qu'elle avait acheter la veille mais la elle réservait une surprise de taille à ses parents . Rodolphus était au travail , au ministère et sa mère était restée à la maison parce qu'elle n'était pas en mission en ce moment , c'était à peu le calme plat ..

Oxana descendit dans le salon et s'installa dans un des sofas avec son manuel de potions . Elle voulait le lire avant la rentrée et elle pourrait clouer le bec à Severus sous les regards de ses cousins . 10 minutes avaient passées et elle se retourna violemment en entendant un cri derrière elle .

- AHHHHHH PAR MERLIN ! OXANA QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! Hurla Bellatrix en voyant sa fille

En effet la surprise qu'Oxana réservait pour ses parents et en particulier sa mère c'est qu'elle s'était fait teindre les cheveux en blond platine , presque aussi clair que sa tante . Alors pour Bellatrix de la voir passez du noir corbeau au blond platine fut un choc .

- Bonjour maman ! Répondit sa fille en s'avançant vers sa mère . Tu aimes ma nouvelle couleur ? Lui demanda t'elle d'un ton innocent

Sa mère resta sans voix devant sa fille . Est ce qu'elle l'avait fais exprès ? Elle hocha doucement la tête mais examina de très près la couleur de cheveux de sa fille . Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore , c'était qu'Oxana voulait tester les limites de ses deux parents ce qui allait se révéler très dur . Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle testait de nouvelles choses mais jamais ses parents ne s'étaient énervés ou n'avaient hausser la voix .

- Tu comptes rester blonde ? Tu pourrais presque passer pour la fille de Cissy marmonna sa mère ...

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas , je ne dirais pas que je suis sa fille vu que tu es ma mère ! S'exclama sa fille en faisant les yeux doux à sa mère .

Sa mère ré hocha vaguement la tête et partit du salon pour aller torturer un elfe ou une autre personne. Oxana elle s'estima heureuse mais pas assez parce que sa mère avait juste hurler de surprise et pas crier de colère . Elle décida alors de se rendre au ministère pour aller voir son père qui serait sans doute plus expressif . Elle emprunta la poudre de cheminette et prononça clairement : MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE .

Elle se retrouva prise dans un tourbillon et quand elle re ouvrit les yeux elle était dans l'immense hall du ministère de la magie devant la grande fontaine ou les moldu intrus étaient figés en statues . Elle s'avança vers le département de la justice ou travaillait son père et croisa à plusieurs reprises des hommes qui lui demandèrent si elle était de la famille Malfoy , une cousine ou une descendante du GRAND Abraxas Malfoy .  
Cela la fit bientôt rire , sa mère avait eu raison mais bon c'était assez amusant de voir tout le monde se presser autour d'elle pour lui demander son identité . Si elle avait dit qu'elle était une Lestrange on ne l'aurait jamais cru . Les Lestrange se catégorisaient par leurs cheveux noirs corbeaux alors que les Malfoy étaient reconnus avec leurs cheveux blonds platine .  
Elle arriva devant des portes noires vernies à poignées dorées et toqua sur celle ou il y avait une plaque gravée :

_**Rodolphus Antares Lestrange .**_

Une voix grave se fit entendre et elle ouvrit la porte . Son père ne leva pas les yeux à l'arrivée de la nouvelle personne et il fallut que sa fille se racle la gorge en émettant un bruit semblable à un miaulement de chat .  
Deux yeux choqués se posèrent sur elle tandis que Rodolphus lâcha sa plume .

- Oxana ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait as tes cheveux ? Demanda t'il avec surprise en voyant la blondeur de sa fille

- Je voulais changer de couleur , j'avais envie , je sais pas ça me faisait plaisir répondit simplement l'adolescente en souriant légèrement

- Et bien ça te vas bien ! Répondit le dit papa en contemplant sa petite princesse qui se renfrogna en entendant le verdict .

Elle quitta le bureau de son père et retourna au manoir . Décidément il fallait faire quoi ? Jamais elle n'aurait penser que cette tâche s'avèrerait aussi difficile !

**Manoir Malfoy**

Lucius était d'une humeur massacrante ! Ses fils avaient pleurés une bonne partie de la nuit et lui qui voulait dormir n'avait pas pu ... Le pauvre . Il se rendit dans les cachots avec la ferme attention de donner la raclée du siècle à son ami mais il ne vit personne . Il haussa un sourcil et vit son ami complètement endormi sur son bureau dans l'autre pièce . Une idée malsaine traversa alors l'esprit du blond . D'habitude il ne faisait jamais sa mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas dormi , était fatigué et n'était pas allé au ministère . Il s'approcha à quelques centimètre de l'oreille de Severus et hurla de toute ses forces : ATTAQUE DE MOLDU !

Oui il avait repris l'idée de son fils . Mais c'était justifier et son aîné ne pouvait plus parler correctement même plus parler du tout , quelle galère ...Severus se réveilla en sursaut et quand il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague stupide de son ami il se retint de lui jeter un sort pour effacer ce sourire narquois de son visage .

- Mais tu es malade ? Tu veux que je devienne sourd avant mes 40 ans ? S'exclama t'il , furieux

- Au point ou tu en es , tu as presque 39 ans la nargua le blond en se moquant de son ami .

- Par Merlin Lucius ! Tu peux bien parler toi tu as franchi la barre des 35 ans ! Répliqua Severus piqué au vif

Les deux amis continuèrent à débattre sur leurs âges respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe arrive dans les cachots en tremblant légèrement . Elle s'inclina devant son maître , son nez touchant le sol , puis se redressa pour parler .

- Maître Malfoy , la maîtresse m'envoie vous cherchez vous et Mr Rogue . Elle dit qu'il est l'heure pour vous de nourrir les jumeaux balbutia l'elfe en tremblant

" Par Merlin ! " Lucius fusilla son ami qui ne fit que lui lancer un regard compatissant . Les deux compères étaient tous les deux dans le même chaudron et Narcissa en profitait largement . Ils montèrent rapidement ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la maîtresse de maison , en ayant déjà fait les frais la veille .

- Pourquoi c'est pas Narcissa qui les nourrit ? Marmonna Severus tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers .

- Parce que c'est pour te punir et moi aussi ! Je n'ai presque jamais nourri Draco et je ne me suis jamais occuper de lui quand il était un bébé ...enfin ... Elle estime que je dois me rattraper ...

- Mais tu ne t'occupais pas de Draco quand elle ... A fait ... Commença Severus .

Il se tut brusquement , Lucius savait bien que son ami faisait référence à la dépression de sa femme mais il ne dit rien . C'était encore douloureux , il avait bien cru perdre Narcissa pendant cette période maudite . Ils arrivèrent dans le salon ou Narcissa jouait avec ses deux fils en parlant une langue qui leur était inconnue .  
Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant que les jumeaux étaient assez réactifs aux paroles de leur mère même si Severus avait des doutes sur le fait qu'ils puissent comprendre ce qu'elle racontait .  
Quand la blonde vit les deux hommes elle leur désigna des biberons sur une table et alors qu'ils avançaient lentement elle les arrêta .

- On peut savoir ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Severus plus qu'étonné et qui ne comprenait plus rien .

- Je voulais simplement vous avoir ici , je n'aime pas vraiment quand vous complotez dans les cachots . De plus je t'ai sûrement sauver d'une mort certaine Severus , Lucius est intenable quand il ne dort pas ! les informa la belle blonde .

- C'est trop aimable grinça Severus avec ironie ,

- Ce n'est pas vrai , je suis juste moins concentré sur ce que je fais répliqua le blond , piqué au vif par la remarque

Narcissa secoua la tête négativement et attrapa un biberon . Le lait avait un peu refroidi et elle mît la tétine dans la bouche de son plus jeune fils qui avala le liquide a une vitesse hallucinante . Son aîné en revanche prit tout son temps . Les garçons avaient à présent la taille d'un enfant d'un an mais étaient quand même très petits. Ce n'était pas désagréable d'être un bébé car comme sa ils avaient leur maman qui s'occupait d'eux tout le temps même la nuit . Enfin avant aussi mais maintenant c'était différent .

La journée passa normalement puis vint l'heure de prendre le thé vers 16:00 . Les adultes se servirent le liquide chaud dans des tasses de porcelaines et virent arriver les Lestrange . Narcissa vit sa nièce qui avait visiblement la même couleur de cheveux que ses fils et regarda également les visages de ses parents . Ils avaient l'air indifférents mais complètement épanouis . Derrière eux il y avait Ares qui était un peu plus petit que la norme , chose étrange .

- Bella , pourrait t'on savoir pourquoi ta fille est devenue blonde ? Demanda Severus en mettant les pieds dans le plat et en demandant à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas

- Et bien , Merlin ne sait pas quelle mouche l'a piquée mais elle a eu envie de changer , ce n'est pas plus mal n'est ce pas ? Juste le problème c'est que beaucoup de gens vont penser que c'est la fille de Narcissa répondit la sorcière brune d'une voix plutôt froide mais qui était normale

- Sauf que tout le monde sait que Narcissa n'a que deux fils ! répondit aussitôt Rodolphus en s'avançant derrière sa femme .

- Peu importe ... Répondit évasivement Bellatrix en s'asseyant aux côtés de sa sœur en entraînant sa fille avec elle .

- Ou sont les jumeaux ? Demanda Oxana avec entrain

Les 2 Malfoy et Severus se regardèrent et firent un sourire gêné à Oxana ...

**A suivre ...**

* * *

_Est ce que vous avez aimez ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez je vous lirais avec plaisir ! J'attend vos réactions , avis et commentaires en REVIEWS ! Merci de me suivre et de me lire ! Je vous aimes !_

_Bisous et à bientôt !  
Mae_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey !_

_Voilà le 6eme chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II . Ce chapitre est un peu court je m'en excuse d'avance , veuillez m'excuser ! Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent penser qu'Oxana agit comme une enfant pourri gâtée mais c'est juste sa manière à elle de montrer à ses parents que ce n'est pas en disant oui à tout qu'elle sera forcément la plus heureuse ._

_Place aux reviews :_

**Stormstropper2 : oh oui Oxana aura du travail sur ce point la , je suis bien d'accord . Pour ce qui est des jumeaux le couple Malfoy et Severus n'a pas finit d'en baver , ce n'est pas rien deux enfants qui ont garder une mentalité**

**MissGriffy : Effectivement tu as entièrement raison mais au fil des chapitres la situation va s'arranger . Aha c'est une surprise tu le verras dans ce chapitre :)**

**Adénoïde : Oui et non . Tous les enfants ont une façon différente d'exprimer quelque chose à leurs parents et il se trouve que dans le cas d'Oxana , c'est de cette manière qu'elle souhaite s'exprimer .**

_Voilà je vous laisse lire en paix ! Bon lecture et à bientôt les amis ! Je suis à votre disposition ._

_ENJOY  
Bisous  
Mae_

* * *

**Mise au point **

**Salon des Malfoy **

Les 2 Malfoy et Severus se regardèrent et firent un sourire gêné à Oxana ...

Comme aucun des Malfoy seniors ne parlaient , Severus inspira le plus profondément possible et se décida à apprendre la nouvelle aux Lestrange .

- Et bien , il se trouve que les jumeaux ont ..un peu rétrécis... Bafouilla Severus en regardant ses pieds car il sentait le regard accusateur de Narcissa sur lui .

- Ils ont quoi ? Demanda la voix amusée et inquiète d'Oxana

Bellatrix et Rodolphus regardait les Malfoy et Severus avec une expression des plus ahuries ! Qu'est ce que le maître des potions avait bien pu inventé ? A en juger par la tête contrariée de Lucius , Severus avait du jouer dans la dentelle .

- Severus à fait faire une potion aux jumeaux qui se sont battus amicalement . Le chaudron s'est renversé sur eux et comme c'était une potion de rajeunissement les deux ont a peu près la taille d'enfants ... Ou plutôt de bébés ..expliqua Lucius

- C'était la potion de qui ? Demanda Oxana , curieuse de connaître la réponse

Elle pensait évidement qu'elle était de Draco vu que Harry avait toujours été nul en potion alors elle se doutait que Gabriel devait l'être également . Quelle ne fut pas la surprise quand elle apprit que c'était celle de Gabriel ! Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et demanda à Severus comment il pouvait être sur que ce soit celle de Gaby .

- Quand les jumeaux viennent faire des potions , Draco se met toujours à droite et Gabriel a gauche expliqua Severus , légèrement vexé qu'Oxana ne le croit pas .

Les Lestrange se retenaient à grande peine d'hurler de rire devant le comique de la scène . Lucius fusillait le maître des potions tandis que Narcissa s'efforçait de rester neutre devant tant de bêtises . Severus lui avait comme une envie de disparaître , mais pourquoi c'était lui qu'on blâmait le plus ? C'était si injuste ...  
" Pauvre de moi ..." Songea t'il  
Quand Oxana aperçu ses cousins réduits à l'état de bébés elle ne pût se retenir et éclata de rire . Ce n'était trop pour elle mais d'un autre côté ils étaient très mignons ainsi , elle allait bien s'amuser si oncle Lucius et Tante Narcissa avaient des choses à faire .

- Attendez , ce sont eux mes neveux ? Demanda une Bellatrix suspicieuse en regardant les deux enfants dans les berceaux

- Oui ils le sont toujours même si ils n'ont plus la même taille répondit Narcissa d'un ton calme en regardant son aîné.

Bellatrix resta septique face à la famille de sa sœur mais ne dit rien et se rapprocha de sa fille comme si elle avait peur que celle ci ne se change en bébé .

En fin de soirée Oxana et ses parents rentrèrent chez eux et pendant qu'ils mangeaient la jeune poupée blonde leur fit une demande .

**Salle à manger des Lestrange**

- Comment c'est les États Unis ? Demanda Oxana avec intérêt

- C'est .. Grand et différent d'Angleterre .. Pourquoi cette question ? Répondit son père en la fixant

- Parce que j'aimerais visiter ce pays un jour , j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur les écoles sorcières la bas répondit Oxana des étoiles pleins les yeux

Ses deux parents se regardèrent et d'un accord commun Bellatrix prit la parole .

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller la semaine prochaine , à près tout le maître ne m'a pas encore contacter ou alors ce sont pour des des missions vraiment minables . Si tu as envie d'y aller nous pourrions ma chérie concéda Bellatrix d'un ton mielleux

Son mari hocha la tête et Oxana fit un sourire de remerciement à ses parents qui le lui rendirent . Mon dieu en 14 ans ils n'avaient jamais autant sourit, dit merci ou encore montrer des signes de tendresses . Leur fille les métamorphosaient , commente étais ce possible ?  
Quand Oxana sortit de table elle avait envie de faire un peu d'exercice et pour ça il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen que de faire de l'équitation . En effet comme les Malfoy , les Lestrange possédaient un ranch et un parc immense ou ils pouvaient se balader .  
Ayant déjà pratiquer l'équitation en étant moldue , Oxana décida de monter directement mais la robe qu'elle était obligée de porter n'était vraiment pas pratique . Elle monta avec un peu de difficulté sur son cheval et elle constata rapidement que la monte en Amazone était bien plus approprié à sa tenue .

L'air du vent frais entra dans ses cheveux , elle inspira une grosse bouffée au plus grand plaisir de ses poumons et galopa dans la nuit tombante . Elle actionna sa baguette et une petite boule de lumière en sortit éclairant ainsi son entourage ...

**Manoir Malfoy**

Narcissa était allongée dans la chambre conjugal et se reposait un peu. Les jumeaux la fatiguait grandement à hurler tout le temps . Elle adorait s'occuper d'eux mais il y a des moments ou elle avait besoin de se reposer un peu , surtout que Lucius n'allait pas de lui même s'occuper des jumeaux . Lucius aimait bien ses enfants quand ils ne braillaient pas toute la journée , de plus il n'avait pas vraiment digéré le fait d'avoir été privé de sommeil .

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux elle entendit un cri en provenance du salon . Elle attrapa sa baguette et sortit de la pièce en la serrant dans sa main . Qu'est ce que les jumeaux avait encore inventés ?  
Elle arrivait au pied des escaliers quand elle vit Lucius complètement allongé sur le tapis . Elle le regarda avec des yeux éberlués et l'aida doucement à se relever .

- Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? Demanda telle d'une voix très étonné

- Pourquoi est ce que les jumeaux se promènent dans le salon et qu'ils ne sont pas avec toi ? Maugréa Lucius en enlevant les saletés sur sa veste

- Je te signales que TU étais censé les surveiller ! Lui dit t'elle en posant un index accusateur sur la poitrine de l'homme . Ça ne m'explique pas ce qui c'est passé !

- Je n'ai pas vu un des jumeaux qui marchait à 4 pattes et j'ai trébuché sur lui expliqua son mari

- Mais tu es fou ?!' Tu aurais pu leurs faire mal , les blesser ! S'emportant sa femme en se précipitant vers son fils qui était toujours au sol . Elle ne savait pas du quel il s'agissait vu que le bébé pleurait .

- Vraiment très gentil .. J'aurais pu me briser le dos ou même le nez ! dramatisa Lucius en faisant semblant d'être vexé .

- N'en fais pas une histoire personnelle ! Ou est Gabriel ? Demanda telle soudainement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas vu son cadet

- Il dort dans le fauteuil derrière toi ..répondit évasivement Lucius

Sa femme le regardait d'un air suspect en essayant de conserver son calme . Son cadet n'était pas la et elle devait se retenir de ne pas étrangler son inconscient de mari , ce n'était quand même pas la mer à boire de surveiller deux bébés ?! Et bien pour Lucius Malfoy si ça l'était !

C'est alors que Severus arriva en portant un bébé sous son bras . Il semblait légèrement gêné mais il essaya de ne pas le paraître .

- Je viens vous donner Gabriel avant qu'il ne lui arrive d'autres problèmes marmonna t'il en direction de ses deux meilleurs amis

- C'est trop aimable grinça Lucius en attrapant le bébé qui gigota pour se défaite de l'emprise de son père .

Narcissa prit son deuxième fils et monta avec eux dans la chambre sans jeter un seul regard à son mari ni à Severus . Encore une erreur de la part de son mari et il dormirait tout seul pour le prochain mois !

**A suivre ...**

* * *

_Qu'en pensez vous ? Est ce que vous pensiez que Narcissa dirigeait le couple de cette manière ? J'attend vos avis , réactions et commentaire en REVIEW ! À bientôt les amis pour un prochain chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II ._

_Bisous !  
Mae_


	7. Chapter 7

_HEY!_

_Alors me revoilà pour le 7eme chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II . J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Voilà je crois que c'est tout dis !_

_Place aux reviews maintenant !_

**Adénoïde : je pense que non , Lucius a été un partisan mais Narcissa ne l'a jamais été même si elle approuve certaines idées . Donc pour répondre à ta question je dirais que non enfin Lucius qu'en théorie.**

**Stormstrooper2 : Non quand même pas , elle n'est pas folle à ce point la ^^ je pense que dans ce chapitre tu vas être contente car les jumeaux ne sont plus à l'état de bébés ... En revanche pour les bêtises je ne peux rien te promettre ...**

_Je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture et je vous dit à plus les amis ! C'est très sympa de prendre le temps de me lire , de suivre l'histoire et de commenter , alors je vous dis donc un grand MERCI ! Bye_

_ENJOY  
GROS BISOUS  
MAE_

* * *

**De bébés à enfants**

2 longues semaines avaient passées . Oxana avait visiter toute la côte ouest avec ses parents et avait vraiment adoré les États Unis . Ça lui faisait plein de beaux souvenirs avec ses parents , elle n'en manquerait pas ainsi , ça lui avait fait tellement de bien de voir un nouveau pays , ça la changeait beaucoup de l'Angleterre ce qui en soi était super vu qu'elle n'avait jamais voyager en dehors de Londres .

Quand elle y repensait elle se revoyait sur les plages d'Hawaii . Ses parents avaient étés très réticents à s'y rendre mais au final ils avaient bien aimer . Ce n'était pas tout les jours que quelque un réussissait à traîner Bellatrix Lestrange sur une plage , même sorcière .  
Quand aux jumeaux ils avaient bien grandis en deux semaines . Oui ils avaient à près la taille d'enfants de 7 ans et arrivait à s'exprimer correctement même si ce n'était pas le langage soutenu d'avant . Ils ne dormaient plus avec leurs parents au plus grand soulagement de Lucius qui pouvait enfin faire une nuit complète . Ce n'était pas trop tôt . Mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant la fin des bêtises des garçons parce que maintenant qu'ils savaient parler c'était même pire ...

Un matin alors que Lucius tentait de dormir il entendit un bruit suspect en provenance de la salle de bain . Il commença à maudire les perturbateurs et remarqua que la place de Narcissa était froide et qu'il n'y avait personne . Un peu étonné il se leva et vit un spectacle plus que choquant , enfin pour lui .  
Ses deux fils étaient dans la baignoire qui était remplie à ras bord et faisaient une bataille d'eau . Lucius se retrouva mouillé à peine eut il posé un pied dans la pièce.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?! Rugit il en essayant d'éviter les jets d'eau qui volaient de partout , hélas sans succès

Aucunes réponses . Les jumeaux s'amusaient comme des fous et ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de la présence de Lucius qui avait l'air de sortir d'une piscine . Narcissa arriva alors enroulée dans un peignoir de soi et s'arrêta en voyant que ses jumeaux avaient décidés de transformer la salle de bain en piscine olympique .

- DRACO ! GABRIEL ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prends ? Demanda telle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de crier quand elle aperçut son mari dans le coin de la pièce . Il semblait choquer de voir sa femme crier après les garçons . Jamais elle n'élevait la voix et le laissait se charger de cette tâche .  
Elle rougit un peu et se retourna vers ses fils qui n'en avaient que faire et qui étaient retournés à leur bataille d'eau . Les jouets volaient dans toute la pièce et l'eau aussi . Les deux Malfoy seniors se retrouvèrent trempés , enfin Lucius l'était déjà mais Narcissa non , alors elle eu droit au même traitement que son époux . Que justice soit faite dans ce monde !

- On se calme ! Vous allez arrêtez ce cirque tout de suite ! Cria Lucius en essayant de calmer ses fils qui jouaient sans se soucier du fait que leurs parents étaient la et qu'ils étaient mouillés jusqu'au os.

Severus passa la tête à travers la porte et vit ses deux amis dégoulinants d'eau . Il se retint de rire par politesse mais c'était vraiment très très drôle . Pour la première fois il pouvait voir que les jumeaux n'étaient pas si sages et qu'eux aussi pouvaient désobéir à Lucius et Narcissa . Les principes d'éducation étaient apparemment passés à travers la fenêtre . Il avait l'intuition que tout allait lui retomber dessus , vie injuste !

Il entra et fut lui atteint par un jet d'eau . Il se retint de les étrangler et murmura un sort qui immobilisa l'eau . Les jumeaux , surpris , arrêtèrent de jouer et s'arrêtèrent pour voir leurs parents et leur parrain qui les regardaient d'un air fâché . Lucius jeta sur lui , sur sa femme et son ami un sort de séchage afin de paraître plus crédible quand ils passeraient un savon bien mérité aux deux diables .

- Bah euh ... Maman avait dit qu'on pouvait jouer ... Commença Gabriel

- Mais avec les jouets que j'avais mit dans le bain enfin ! répondit Narcissa interloquée par la réponse de son cadet

- Mais ce n'était pas drôle .. Alors avec Gaby on n'a trouver un jeu bien plus drôle renchérit son frère

- Et c'est pourquoi vous avez décidez de transformer la salle de bain en piscine ? Interrogea Lucius en observant ses fils un par un

- Oui répondirent les jumeaux en chœur

Severus les dispensa d'une remarque . Lucius et sa femme n'avait pas eu le courage ou le temps de gronder les jumeaux qui avaient fait des têtes de chiots battus . À presque 8 ans physiquement, ils étaient vraiment craquants avec leurs petites bouilles blondes et leurs grands yeux implorants .

- Pourrais ton savoir pourquoi les deux étaient sans surveillance et pourquoi ils prenaient un bain ensemble ? Demanda Severus en se tournant vers son amie

- Je devais les emmener à un rendez vous . Lucius dormait et je devais prendre une douche et bien j'ai décider de les mettre ensemble . Ce n'est que de l'eau ce n'est pas bien grave concéda la blonde en sortant ses fils de l'eau en les enroulants dans des serviettes chaudes .

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui serait arriver si nous n'étions pas arrivés murmura doucement Lucius pour lui même

Narcissa sécha ses enfants puis leur donna des vêtements et ils s'habillèrent sans trop traîner . Puis ils descendirent prendre un bon petit déjeuner sous les regards de leurs parents qui veillaient qu'une nouvelle catastrophe n'arrive pas . Heureusement tout ce passa bien si on ne prenait pas en compte que les jumeaux avaient fait une tentative de bataille de céréales .

Décidément ce n'était pas calme tous les jours , ou étaient donc les deux adolescents calmes qu'ils avaient aux début ? Narcissa avait fini de rédiger des réponses aux nombreuses lettres qu'elle recevait puis elle se retourna pour voir ou les garçons étaient . Elle les avait laissé dans le petit salon et ils jouaient a la bataille explosive . Au début elle ne voulait pas les laisser jouer avec , ça pouvait être dangereux mais bon , Lucius avait insister et puis personne n'était encore mort pour avoir joué à ce jeu .

Elle arriva dans une pièce qui a son plus grand malheur était vide...

" Misère ! Ou sont ils passés ?! " pensa une Narcissa complètement horrifiée

**A suivre ...**

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? C'est mieux quand les jumeaux sont plus âgés ? J'attend vos avis , réactions et commentaires en REVIEW les amis ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II ._

**_PS : Je vous invites à venir lire ma nouvelle fiction " la fille de Voldemort " qui est une fiction humoristique sur les déboires de la fille du mage noir ainsi que mon OS " la rose rouge " qui est une romance entre Lucius et Narcissa . Si elles vous plaisent laissez une petite review pour me donner vos avis :)  
_**

_GROS BISOUS  
MAE_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Voilà j'ai atteint quasiment 14.000 vues pour la première partie et j'espère que la seconde aura autant de succès ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent a chaque nouveau chapitre, qui le lisent et qui le commente. Ce n'est pas une critique négative mais je n'aime pas vraiment __**les lecteurs fantômes**__, qui lisent sans jamais donner d'avis …_

**Place aux reviews : **

**MissGriffy : Oui tu as raison, les jumeaux profitent beaucoup du fait que Gabriel n'ai jamais eu une vrai enfance. C'est pour cette raison également que Lucius et Narcissa ne les grondent pas aussi sévèrement qu'ils devraient normalement faire.**

**StormStrooper2 : Ne t'inquiètes pas, les bêtises qu'ils font et feront ne seront jamais dangereuses pour leurs santés ou vies. En revanche les moments de tendresses il y en aurait et même un dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**Adénoïde : Oui c'est exact ils veulent en quelque sorte rattraper le temps perdu avec leurs parents.**

_Voilà ! Bonne lecture et a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_ENJOY_

_Mae _

* * *

**Les Malfoy aussi peuvent êtres tendres .**

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils sont ou ? ». La pauvre Narcissa se demandait bien ou étaient ses fils et elle commençait à s'inquiéter de plus en plus. Deux enfants de quelques années ça ne pouvaient pas aller bien loin si ? Elle était en train de courir dans tout le manoir a la recherche de ses précieux fils qui étaient malheureusement introuvables. Elle se posa sur une chaise et commença a désespérée quand elle entendit des voix enfantines en provenance des escaliers.

-Oui papa ! crièrent les garçons.

Elle releva la tête et vit ses deux garçons pendus au cou de Lucius qui descendait les escaliers de marbre en essayant de ne pas tomber, ses fils lui cachant un peu la vue. Lucius ne semblait pas énervé que ses fils soient pendus a lui et encore moins qu'ils l'appellent « papa ». Il posa ses jumeaux sur le sol tandis qu'il enlevait les plis sur sa cape. Sa femme semblait bien étonnée de le voir agir ainsi. Elle posa sur lui un regard inquisiteur et attendit une réponse.

-Je peux savoir où ils étaient ? J'ai regardé dans tout le manoir mais ils étaient introuvables !

-Ils étaient avec moi. Je les ai trouvé à errer comme des âmes en peine dans le parc, il faut croire qu'ils n'aiment plus jouer à la bataille explosive dit simplement Lucius en regardant sa femme

-Et l'idée de me prévenir ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit mon cher Lucius ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux

-Et bien en fait tu étais tellement occupée à rédiger tes lettres que je me suis dit que ce serait préférable de ne pas t'interrompre ma douce murmura Lucius en se rapprochant de Narcissa d'une manière sensuelle

-Lucius, pas maintenant dit Narcissa dans un souffle. Les jumeaux sont là….

Comme si Severus avait entendu la conversation il arriva quelques instants et emmena les jumeaux avec lui tandis que Lucius emmenait Narcissa en la portant dans la chambre pour faire des choses … (je ne vous explique pas ^^)

Pendant ce temps Severus avait emmené les jumeaux aux cachots. Manquent de chance pour lui ils n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions même si ils savaient ce que leurs parents allaient faire. Pauvre Severus, s'il avait su il n'aurait jamais pris les jumeaux avec lui. Il allait commettre le meurtre d'un des deux avant la fin de la journée.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que maman fait avec papa ? demanda innocemment Draco même si il connaissait déjà la réponse

- Oui c'est vrai, à chaque fois qu'ils passent du temps ensemble papa est plus calme et détendu renchérit son frère

Les deux monstres s'amusaient vraiment de la gêne évidente de leur parrain qui ruminait des plans contre le couple Malfoy pour le mettre dans une situation si embarrassante ! Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir !

-Eh bien vos parents font des …. Comment dire ? pensa Severus, quel bande de lâches ! Ils font des choses d'adultes …

- C'est à dire ? Continua Gabriel en enfonçant le pauvre maitre des potions

- Eh bien … ils font des choses que vous pourrez faire en étant plus grands …marmonna Severus

- Tu les fais toi aussi ? demanda soudainement Draco

Son parrain le regarda avec des yeux de merlans frit. Il se mit à rougir et se tourna pour éviter que les jumeaux voient sa gêne. Comment il pouvait en arriver à ce point-là, la dernière fois remontait au temps de Mathusalem autant dire il y a des siècles. Les jumeaux regardaient leur parrain, tous les deux savaient que cette question gênait énormément leur parrain mais d'un côté, Lucius n'avait jamais précisé qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de le taquiner un peu.

Severus se retourna et répondit vaguement.

-Eh bien tous les adultes le font, d'autres ont des emplois du temps trop chargés pour s'en occuper répondit-il d'une voix vague

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas marié ? Papa n'a pas eu le choix d'épouser maman mais finalement il l'aime ! ajouta Draco en regardant son parrain

- Oui mais le mariage de vos parents et les principes n'étaient pas les mêmes que dans ma famille répondit Severus en regardant la petite tête blonde qui le fixait

Severus se retourna et sortit deux petites fioles de son bureau, elles contenaient chacune un petit somnifère qui aurait pour but d'endormir les jumeaux qui posaient trop de questions à son gout. Tant pis pour la réaction de Narcissa. il leurs fit avaler avec un gobelet de jus de citrouilles et les deux blondinets s'endormirent rapidement. il les porta et les emmena dans le salon où il les posa sur un sofa en attendant que Mr et Mme Malfoy descendent enfin pour s'occuper de leurs fils.

Une demi-heure plus tard les parents arrivèrent et découvrirent un Severus immobile qui veillait sur les deux enfants qui dormaient d'un sommeil de plomb. Narcissa prit ses fils et les emmena avec elle dans la chambre.

-Lucius ! Il faut qu'on parle ! s'exclama Severus en se levant pour parler avec le blond qui semblait bien joyeux

- Je t'écoute mon cher ami répondit Lucius en faisant face au visage contrarié de Severus

- La prochaine fois que tu as des pulsions de la sorte avec Narcissa, fais en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas là pour vous voir ou vous entendre. Ils n'ont pas arrêtés de poser des questions quelque peu embarrassantes, ce sont des monstres ! Vociféra Severus en dévisageant le blond qui esquissa un rictus moqueur

- Ecoute mon pauvre Severus, mes enfants veulent connaitre le monde mais vois-tu, ton rôle de parrain est de leurs apprendre des choses de la vie. Nous aussi également mais vois-tu, toi aussi tu dois participer. Et puis ce ne sont pas des monstres, du moins pas tout le temps répondit Lucius en se retenant de rire devant le visage crispé de Severus.

- Très bien mais ce n'est pas moi qui expliquerais ça ! C'est clair ? En plus tes fils ont 15 ans d'âge mental ils doivent le savoir s'insurgea le maitre des potions

- Mais pense tu qu'ils te l'ont demandé pour savoir ? C'était juste pour te taquiner s'exclama Lucius en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami

Severus resta un moment bouche bée. Les jumeaux étaient déjà vicieux, par merlin quel horreur ! Lucius rejoignit ses appartements. Quand il entra dans la chambre il vit que Narcissa était allongée sur un flan et quelle caressait doucement les têtes de ses fils qui dormaient paisiblement à ses côtés. A cet instant elle ressemblait à une jolie biche couvant ses deux faons. Elle souriait doucement en regardant ses bébés dormir. Gabriel était colle à elle contre son flanc tandis que Draco était un peu plus sur le haut du lit ce qui n'empêchait sa mère de le voir.

Lucius s'avança doucement vers sa femme et s'allongea de l'autre côté. Il observa ses deux fils, ils étaient si tranquilles quand ils dormaient, tellement paisibles, tellement beaux, des vrais anges tombés du ciel. Draco remua légèrement et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en mettant sa tête contre ses genoux.

Les Malfoy restèrent ainsi pendant deux heures environ, profitant du moment présent, c'était tellement agréable de pouvoir passer du temps avec les jumeaux sans qu'ils cherchent à faire les 400 coups. Puis ils descendirent en portant chacun un des jumeaux pour aller diner. Severus les attendaient dans le hall. Les jumeaux étaient un peu réveillés et pas totalement présents c'est pour cette raison que le repas se passa très calmement et qu'il n'y eu pas de tentative de bataille de nourriture, au plus grand soulagement des elfes qui nettoyaient derrière.

C'est vers 21 heures que toute la famille partie se coucher. Demain commencerait une journée nouvelle et les jumeaux allaient sans doute voir leur cousine adorée qui allait leurs raconter ses supers vacances aux états unis ….

**A suivre ….**

* * *

_Avez-vous aimez ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos avis, réactions et commentaires en REVIEW les amis. En attendant je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II . _

_Gros bisous les amis !_

_Mae _


	9. Chapter 9

Hey !

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne me trouverez pas trop cruelle. La fiction va bouger un peu parce que ce n'est pas drôle de faire du sur place, enfin je pense que vous voyez de quoi je parle ^^ Les réponses des REVIEWS se fera dans le prochain chapitre vu qu'il y aura une petite énigme (très simple) dans ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt mes fidèles lecteurs !

Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire, de poster un commentaire (pour ceux qui le font) et de suivre la fiction ou en la mettant dans vos favoris.

**PS : A BAS LES LECTEURS FANTÔMES !**

* * *

_**Je suis avant tout une mère….**_

**Manoir Lestrange **

Bellatrix était livide. Elle était allongée sur le sol de son manoir, ne bougeant plus, sa respiration était très lente et saccadée. Des marques de tortures étaient visibles sur son corps et ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle était dans cette position, elle ne criait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne hurlait pas, elle gardait un silence total ne voulant pas effrayer sa fille si jamais elle rentrait plus tôt. En fin de journée elle devait se rendre chez sa sœur afin de prendre le thé pendant qu'Oxana raconterait ses merveilleuses vacances aux états unis. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter d'oublier la douleur qui la rongeait de chaque parties de son corps…

**Bois du Wiltshire**

Rodolphus avait emmené sa fille faire du cheval dans un petit bois assez sympa pour se balader tranquillement. Bellatrix n'aimait pas monter à cheval et c'était une belle occasion de faire une journée père/fille. Oxana regardait les oiseaux chantants dans le ciel, sentait l'air frais du vent dans les arbres, les feuilles qui tombaient et qui voletaient jusqu'au sol…. C'était si beau, elle aimait vraiment trotter ainsi dans les sentiers de foret. Mais quand le soleil se coucha ne formant qu'un point orangé au fond du ciel, Rodolphus décida de rentrer et les deux Lestrange rentrèrent, ignorant totalement ce qui c'était passé en leurs absences…

**Retour au manoir**

Oxana et son père laissèrent Athéna et Zeus aux mains des palefreniers et rentrèrent se réchauffer un peu. Même si c'était le cheval qui portait le cavalier c'était quand même fatiguant d'en faire toute la journée…Rodolphus monta directement dans les appartements du couple afin de prendre une douche. Oxana voulait aller voir sa mère avant, histoire de lui raconter sa journée et de discuter avec elle, ça ne devait pas être drôle d'avoir passée la journée seule. Elle entra dans le salon et une vision d'horreur s'afficha sous ses yeux… Sa mère était allongée sur le sol, elle semblait inconsciente et des marques sanglantes ainsi que des hématomes apparaissaient sur sa peau blanche…

-MAMANN ! hurla Oxana en se jetant au sol pour voir sa mère

Aucunes réponses. Sa mère avait sombré dans l'inconscience et ne répondait plus.. Le sang coulait sur le sol et Oxana se mit à paniquer et à trembler de tous ses membres… Non ! On n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre sa mère ! Elle regarda autour d'elle si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider et vit avec horreur qu'Ares était allongé sur le sol, inconscient également.

-PAPAAA ! A L'AIDE ! hurla-t-elle en retenant ses larmes

Rodolphus arriva quelques instants après, les cheveux encore mouillés. Ses yeux passèrent du corps inconscient de sa femme à celui d'Ares puis à celui de sa fille qui sanglotait en tenant le corps de Bellatrix. Il eut beaucoup de mal à la faire lâchez prise, la jeune fille ne voulant pas lâchez sa mère.

-Oxana ! Regarde-moi ma fille ! Si tu veux aider ta mère laisse-moi l'emmenez dans la chambre et j'appellerais notre médicomage c'est plus sûr ! s'exclama Rodolphus en prenant le visage plein de larmes de la blonde

-Je veux rester avec elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! Sanglota Oxana en se jetant dans les bras de son père qui la calma comme il le put. C'était une des premières fois qu'Oxana l'enlaçait dans les bras, d'habitude elle le faisait avec sa mère.

La jolie blonde pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, qui pouvait faire du mal à sa mère de la sorte sans se prendre une bonne raclée ? Bellatrix était une des guerrières les plus puissantes du pays, c'était quelqu'un d'encore plus fort qu'elle qui l'avait battue ainsi…Rodolphus souleva délicatement sa femme, la porta jusqu'à la chambre conjugal et appela la médicomage de la famille par la cheminée tandis qu'Oxana réanimait Ares du mieux qu'elle pouvait…

Malgré tous ces efforts Ares ne se réveilla pas et Oxana crut un instant qu'il meurt... Son père lui expliqua par la suite que quand un sorcier ou une sorcière était gravement blessé(e), le familier se rétablissait en même temps que son maitre. De plus il y avait eu des traces de lutte et de combat dans le salon ce qui signifiait qu'Ares avait sorti crocs et griffes pour défendre Bellatrix. Oxana et son père attendaient dans le couloir dans un silence de mort, tous deux espéraient que la médicomage ne leurs annonceraient pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Puis la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit, laissant place aune médicomage au visage creusé…

-J'ai réussi à la maintenir en vie, les tortures qu'elle a subie sont vraiment puissantes et je ne vois qu'un personne qui aurait pu faire cela. De plus elle a eu du venin injectée dans les jambes ce qui avec plus de temps aurait pu la paralyser a jamais mais j'ai évacué toute la substance mortelle de son organisme…. Expliqua la médicomage devant les yeux horrifiés des Lestrange.

Oxana recommença a pleurer et se refugia dans les bras puissants de son père qui lui caressa le dos pour la calmer.

-Est-elle consciente ? demanda Rodolphus

- A vrai dire, elle ne l'est qu'à moitié. Elle est encore sous le choc de cette attaque brutale mais je pense qu'au bout de quelques jours elle sera apte à vous raconter ce qu'il c'est passé. En revanche ses poumons ont échappés de près au venin ce qui expliquait le fait qu'elle ai eu du mal à respirer, le plus gros de l'attaque a été fait avec des doloris très puissants qu'un sorcier de cycle normal ne pourrait jamais faire. Je vous ai laissé des potions antidouleur, potions sans rêves et d'autres potions si jamais elle a du mal à respirer ou à bouger un peu. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours pour évaluer sa santé, si il y a un problème, contactez moi et je reviendrais de suite.

Rodolphus hocha la tête et la médicomage partit par la cheminée. Oxana allait ouvrir la porte quand son père s'opposa à elle, il savait très bien qui avait fait ça et pourquoi. Il était hors de question qu'Oxana ne voit sa mère dans cet état, jamais ! Elle allait être choquée si elle la voyait. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'Oxana avait gardé son caractère têtu d'Hermione Granger et ne fit pas attention aux recommandations de son père qui lui ordonnait de ne pas entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit sa mère allongée sur le lit, blanche comme un fantôme... Elle brava les interdictions de son paternel et s'allongea aux cotés de sa mère en posant sa tête près de la sienne. A son réveil, Bellatrix aura sa fille avec elle, si un jour elle se réveillait…

Rodolphus n'avait pas réussi a décoller sa fille du chevet de sa mère... La jeune fille attendait avec impatience le réveil de Bellatrix, qui n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie…

**Manoir Malfoy**

Il était presque 18 heures et les Lestrange n'étaient toujours pas arrivés... Narcissa était quelque peu inquiète car sa sœur haïssait le retard et était toujours ponctuelle, quoi qu'il arrive. Ses fils avait encore grandis et on pouvait leurs donner à présent 8/9 ans. Cette métamorphose si rapide chagrinait Narcissa qui avait adoré que ses fils redeviennent des bébés. Bien sûr elle avait hurler sur Severus mais c'était juste par principe rien de plus. Actuellement les deux garçons étaient avec leur père en train de faire Merlin ne savait quoi. Des trucs de garçons. Malgré sa bonne éducation elle tapa du pied sur le sol et commença à faire les 100 pas dans la pièce. Elle entendit Lucius descendre les escaliers et le vit arriver, blanc comme un linge. Il tenait sa canne et semblait si nerveux qu'elle aurait pu se casser juste avec la pression qu'il effectuait dessus. Il tenait également une lettre décachetée et quand sa femme s'approcha pour voir le sceau, elle reconnut celui des Lestrange, qui était un loup et un corbeau...

En lisant la lettre elle étouffa avec difficultés un cri d'effroi. Comment étais-ce possible ? Elle qui pensait que l'obsession de Bellatrix pour son « travail » passait avant tout, elle avait en réalité tout faux. Lucius lui aussi avait compris ce qui c'était passé et la cause de cette attaque était un peu confuse dans sa tête mais il avait comme un pressentiment qui confirmait ses pensées. Les deux Malfoy se regardèrent horrifiés tandis que Narcissa jeta la lettre au sol en montant le plus rapidement à l'étage. Le protocole, elle s'en fichait éperdument à cet instant... Elle arriva dans la chambre de ses fils qui jouaient aux échecs, elle les prit par la main sans ménagement et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre conjugale. Lucius descendit aux cachots et ouvrit la porte si violement que son ami sursauta en le voyant débouler ainsi…

-Tu veux que je rate mes potions ou quoi ? Tu es complétement fou mon pauvre Lucius ! s'exclama Severus en mettant un couvercle sur la marmite pleine de potion.

-J'ai besoin que tu fasses une potion qui bloquera la croissance des jumeaux pendant quelques mois ! dit Lucius sans ménager son ami qui le regarda avec des yeux éberlués

-Et pourquoi donc ? Narcissa va me tuer si je fais ça et merci j'ai déjà donné ! s'exclama Severus en faisant face à son ami qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air de rigoler

Lucius lui raconta l'histoire de la lettre et tout… La même conclusion monta à l'esprit de Severus qui se mit aussitôt au travail. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger ses diables de filleuls, absolument tout. Lucius le laissa en le remerciant ce qui était un fait rare chez lui et monta rejoindre sa femme qui était toujours enfermée dans la chambre avec Gabriel et Draco qui n'étaient pas surs de comprendre l'étrange comportement de leur maman.

-Cissy ouvre la porte appela doucement Lucius en toquant a la porte

Aussitôt un voile glissa le long de la porte de bois et Lucius y pénétra en remettant le sortilège. Il vit sa femme assise sur le lit et qui serrait ses jumeaux chacun d'un côté. Les deux garçons se regardaient, se demandant si leur mère avait perdu la raison. Ils avaient tous les deux un peu peur aussi parce que quand leurs parents faisaient cette tête, c'était tes mauvais signe.

-Jamais il ne touchera à mes fils murmura Narcissa en regardant son époux

-Oui. Je ferais tout pour que les jumeaux n'aient rien. Rodolphus va prendre des mesures avec Oxana et le manoir va être sécurisé par des sortilèges de magie noire très anciens que mon père m'avait appris. Je te le jure ma douce que nos fils ne risqueront rien. Murmura Lucius à son tour.

_« Severus est en train de préparer une potion pour bloquer la croissance des jumeaux » lui dit-il par télépathie. « Ne leurs dit pas, ils risqueraient de ne pas apprécier et surtout de ne pas comprendre… »_

_« C'est entendu…Pour rien au monde je ne risquerais de les mettre inutilement en danger... J'ai tellement peur qu'il s'en prenne aux garçons, de plus on ne sait pas comment peut réagir Gabriel en sa présence… »_ Répondit Narcissa de la même façon.

Les deux Malfoy seniors se parlaient en télépathie uniquement pour ne pas effrayer les jumeaux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà...

**A suivre….**

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous aimez ? Je suis sure que beaucoup auront deviné de qui il s'agissait. Je vous propose de me dire vos suggestions en REVIEWS ainsi que vos avis, réactions et commentaires ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II._

_A bientôt et gros Bisous_

_Mae_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée mais il est un peu court, en ce moment j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire mais je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long ! Pardonnez mon retard. Il est un peu plus tragique que les autres, pas d'inquiétudes après ce sera drôle mais bon il fallait bien introduire « Voldemort » dans cette fiction sinon ça allait tourner en fiction à l'eau de rose haha. Bref, place aux réponses des REVIEWS qui ont étés nombreuses !_

**PS : vous avez tous et toutes raison ! CONGRATULATIONS EVERYONE ! :D **

**MissGriffy : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Oxana et Bellatrix. Ce serait effectivement bien triste pour Oxana de perdre sa mère qu'elle vient juste de retrouver mais sans Bella, la fiction perd un personnage important… J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! **

**StormStrooper2 : Oh pour que les enfants soient protégés pas de problèmes ! Avec les parents qu'ils ont je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes sur la sécurité…ou pas ^^ En espérant que le chapitre te plaira !**

**IndianaAUSTRALIA : Effectivement tu as de bonnes théories dans ton commentaire, viens vite les découvrir dans ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira ! Merci et ne t'inquiète pas, la fiction va continuer ! Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Gabriel ce sera dans un des chapitres suivants… SURPRISE^^**

**Guest : La voilà ! En espérant que ça te plaira autant que le reste !**

**Adénoïde : Effectivement parler de sexualité est toujours dérangeant mais bon il faut bien transmettre les choses de la vie aux enfants et quelqu'un doit toujours s'y coller ^^ Toutes les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'elles te satisferont ! La réaction et certaines pensées de Voldemort dans le prochain chapitre normalement !**

**Lila-Rose : Merci, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !**

_Voilà c'est fini ! Je vous remercie de me laisser vos avis à chaque fin de chapitres et d'être autant à lire cette fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! A bientôt pour la suite !_

_Gros bisous_

_ENJOY_

_Mae_

* * *

**Décisions**

**Chambre conjugal, Manoir Lestrange**

Bellatrix était allongée ainsi depuis près de 3 jours. Oxana ne la quittait pas ou uniquement pour le minimum, ce qui restait dur pour elle, Oxana avait très peur que sa mère ne meurt pendant ses courtes absences. Puis un beau jour vers midi la sorcière brune ouvrit enfin les yeux, assez difficilement. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle aperçut une silhouette blonde qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Et de l'autre il y avait Rodolphus qui dormait également. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé, elle ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé…

Oxana se réveilla quelques instants après et vit que sa mère semblait l'observer avec attention. Heureuse qu'elle se soit enfin réveillée elle se jeta à son cou oubliant légèrement que sa mère avait encore des hématomes. Bellatrix grimaça légèrement mais s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, voir sa princesse heureuse était le plus beau des cadeaux et pouvait l'aider à supporter la douleur. Rodolphus se leva aussi et regarda sa femme avec des yeux inquiets. Il lui demanda immédiatement ce qui c'était passé et pour le bien de sa fille il la fit sortir, sans écouter ses protestations. Il plaça un sort de silence et s'approcha de Bellatrix qui avait immédiatement baissé le regard.

-Bella, raconte-moi… Je dois savoir parce que si ça concerne Oxana tu ne peux pas me le cacher commença Rodolphus en attrapant le menton de sa femme pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête et lui raconta tout ce dont elle se souvenait…

**_Flash-Back_**

_Oxana et Rodolphus venait tout juste de partir faire de l'équitation quand Lord Voldemort débarqua dans le salon des Lestrange. Il paraissait très en colère et Bellatrix crut comprendre ce qui mettait son maitre autant en colère. Il s'avança vers la sorcière brune et la toisa de tout son haut, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux devant lui. _

_-Bellatrix, je suis très déçu de ton comportement ces temps-ci commença-t-il de sa voix glaciale_

_-Mon maitre, laissez-moi vous expliquer commença Bellatrix, toujours à genoux sur le sol_

_-Non Bella ! Je n'ai que faire de tes explications vaseuses, premièrement tu m'as caché l'existence de ta fille unique et de deux tu ne me l'as toujours pas présenté alors qu'elle est en âge de rejoindre nos rangs ! Alors tu vas recevoir la sanction que tu mérites ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix plus froide qu'un vent d'hiver_

_Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour se justifier qu'elle se retrouva a même le sol à essayer de résister à la douleur qui était atroce. Les doloris de Voldemort étaient terriblement douloureux et peu de mangemort y résistaient sans laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Pourtant Bellatrix elle y arrivait, c'était dur mais elle y arrivait, et même si elle vouait presque corps et âme à son maitre, elle ne voulait pas lui donner la joie de voir qu'il l'atteignait ! Elle était une battante et son prénom signifiait « guerrière » ce n'était pas pour rien tout de même ! Pendant une dizaine de minutes elle résista puis se releva quand elle sentit l'impact du sortilège se lever._

_-Maintenant tu vas me m'amener ta fille que je puisse la marquer ainsi que ses chers cousins. Je vois que c'est de famille de me cacher l'existence de vos enfants._

_-Maitre, Lucius ne travaille pas vraiment pour vous… Son fils était très malade et il n'avait pas le temps. Narcissa et lui ont beaucoup veillés sur Gabriel… Pour ce qui est d'Oxana je suis sa mère et malgré mon profond respect envers vous mon maitre je refuse qu'elle s'engage dans cette voie ! répondit Bellatrix en gardant la tête haute._

_-Peu m'importe ! Ta fille DOIT devenir une mangemort alors comme je suis ton maitre je t'ordonne de m'amener ta fille sur le champ ! ordonna Voldemort en se rapprochant dangereusement de sa plus fidèle guerrière._

_-Je m'oppose à cette décision ! Oxana ne sera jamais une mangemort et elle fera ce qu'elle voudra ! Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas lui infliger cela sans avoir sa permission ! s'exclama Bellatrix en tentant de rester calme_

_Voldemort n'en revenait pas ! C'était la première fois que Bellatrix ou même un mangemort lui tenait tête de cette manière ! Qu'elle était mère ou non l'importait peu, ce qu'il voulait il l'obtenait et par n'importe quel moyen ! Son serpent glissa sur le sol et s'approcha dangereusement de Bellatrix qui ne tressaillit même pas en sentant le serpent près d'elle. Elle entendit son maitre murmurer quelque chose en fourcheLang et avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, le puissant venin fut injecter dans sa peau. Elle s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol et ne pût retenir un cri de douleur, c'était la pire sensation qu'elle n'ait jamais ressenti de sa vie…Elle crût mourir… Voldemort observait le spectacle avec délectation avant d'infliger un autre doloris à Bellatrix puis un autre sortilège provocant des hématomes et des coupures profondes. _

_-Que cela te serve de leçon ! PERSONNE ne répond à Lord Voldemort de cette manière ! murmura-t-il avant de transplaner avec Nagini, laissant une Bellatrix en sang et gravement blessée sur le sol de son propre manoir…_

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

Rodolphus qui avait écouté tout le discours de sa femme avec attention se leva en regardant l'air, il paraissait profondément dégouté ! Lui qui travaillait au ministère et qui fournissait des informations à Voldemort n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son maitre avait attaqué en traitre sa femme, profitant de son absence… Il la vengerait par n'importe quel moyen !

Sa femme n'avait pas bougé depuis son récit, encore choquée par les évènements… Malgré sa fidélité envers Voldemort JAMAIS elle ne ferait ça à Oxana, chacun était libre de ses choix et surtout sa fille ! Les deux parents se regardèrent et pensèrent aussitôt à la même chose, si Voldemort voulait Oxana les Lestrange allaient ruser. Et si elle devenait volontairement comme ses deux cousins ?

**Manoir Malfoy, salon d'hiver**

Lucius, Narcissa et les jumeaux attendaient Severus tranquillement assis dans un sofa. Après un long débat entre les 2 adultes blonds, il avait été décidé que toute l'histoire serait révélée aux jumeaux qui étaient en droit de connaitre les agissements de leurs parents et de leur parrain. Severus arriva avec deux fioles remplies de potions couleur aubergine. La potion brillait et les jumeaux prirent ce liquide pour du jus de prune. Leurs yeux brillaient et leurs parents durent expliquer directement pourquoi ils devaient boire cette potion.

Les jumeaux écoutèrent avec attention puis Gabriel se tassa sur lui-même. Alors même en tant que Gabriel Malfoy le mage noir ne le laissait pas en paix… Soit ! Il allait boire cette potion et faire barrage aux plans de Voldemort, si c'était son destin il le ferait !

Severus tendit la potion aux deux jeunes enfants qui firent une horrible grimace en la buvant, celle-ci étant terriblement amère bien que Severus se soit arrangé pour qu'elle le soit moins. Le changement n'était pas visible mais le maitre des potions jura que l'effet s'estomperait au bout de 5 mois, c'était le terme le plus long qu'il pouvait promettre aux parents des jumeaux.

C'est alors que Rodolphus arriva avec Oxana. Les deux paraissaient terriblement inquiets. Narcissa se demandait si sa sœur allait mieux…

**A suivre… **

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Une petite review pour me laisser vos avis, réactions et commentaires ? Merci d'avance, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Bye, Gros bisous_

_Mae_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey !_

_Ça y est me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et je suis sûre qu'il en surprendra plus d'un(e). Je vais donc vous laissez le lire en paix! Mais avant place aux réponses des reviews !_

**MissGriffy : Alors nous sommes deux à adorer Bellatrix ^^ Oui c'est bizarre d'imaginer Bella ainsi, tout pour sa fille d'amour ! Ça c'est une surprise pour Oxana, la réponse est dans ce chapitre :)**

**StromStrooper2 : aha toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre.. Je suis sûre que la décision prise va te surprendre et j'espère que tu aimeras. Quant à Voldemort c'est à voir...mystère...^^**

**Noémie : te revoilà de retour, tu m'avais manqué ! Oui pour Poudlard je pense que je ne vais pas écrire la cinquième année tout de suite mais continuer sur les vacances. Pour Oxana et ses volontés bizarres je ne sais pas encore mais je promet de faire des demandes de plus en plus étranges qui pourront t'amuser avec les réactions des Lestrange seniors. Effectivement, comment Voldemort pourrait réagir en découvrant que son pire ennemi est le fils de Lucius ? C'est un mystère pour le moment mais tu le découvriras bientôt !**

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir ! Je vous incites à continuer et je vous dis à bientôt !_

_Gros bisous  
ENJOY  
Mae_

* * *

**L'idée folle de Narcissa**

**Salon des Malfoy**

Rodolphus et Oxana arrivèrent dans le salon des Malfoy juste après que les jumeaux aient bu la fameuse potion violette. Lucius prit les commandes et engagea la discussion avec Rodolphus qui lui expliqua qu'Oxana était vraiment en danger.

- Je peux préparer une potion pour Oxana mais le problème est que Voldemort connaît son âge si il a exigé qu'elle intègre ses rangs. Dit Severus en s'avançant vers l'aristocrate brun

- C'est justement LE problème ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle intègre les rangs de Voldemort et je suis prêt à tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais! S'insurgea Rodolphus en serrant sa fille dans un mouvement protecteur

- On peut dire qu'Oxana est tombée dans un chaudron qu'aurait préparer Severus proposa un des jumeaux

- Ça ferait trop de coïncidences, surtout si il sait que vous êtes aussi comme ça Résonna Lucius en cherchant un plan de secours pour sa nièce

- Et si Oxana se faisait protéger par Dumbledore ? Je sais que vous ne l'appréciez pas mais il est bien le seul sorcier qui ne craint pas Voldemort proposa Severus en regardant Rodolphus qui manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le maître des potions

- Mais tu es complètement fou ? JAMAIS je ne confierais ma fille unique à ce monstre ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Gabriel ! JAMAIS ! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Tonna Rodolphus, furieux

- Il à raison et je ne suis pas sur que Bellatrix laisse Oxana à la protection du vieux citronné rajouta Lucius.

- Nous pourrions dire qu'Oxana à été terriblement frustrée et à avaler volontairement une potion qu'elle a pris au hasard dans l'armoire de ses parents en apprenant la nouvelle et que le flacon en question se trouvait être un potion qui affaiblirait son système immunitaire et la fatiguerait terriblement. Ainsi elle resterait une adolescente mais Voldemort ne la voudrait plus car elle serait inutile au combat. Proposa Narcissa qui n'avait jusqu'à là pas prononcé la moindre parole

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, c'était vraiment une excellente idée. Voldemort ne voudrait jamais d'une combattante faible et malade alors pourquoi ne pas tenter cette chance?

- Mais je vais vraiment être malade ? Demanda Oxana qui ne tenait pas à être tellement faible

- Non on te donneras des potions qui feront les mêmes effets mais tu ne le seras pas. Par exemple tu auras tendance à voir plus de bleus ou tu seras un peu plus mince et tu ne résisteras pas longtemps aux chocs physiques. Tout cela ne sera que d'apparence, en réalité tu seras complètement normale mais il faut donner l'impression que tu seras faible et malade toute l'année. Je te donnerais des potions tous les mois afin que tu conserves cette allure lui expliqua Severus en regardant le visage horrifiée de la jeune blonde

- Mais les gens vont s'en prendre à moi non ? Et je fais comment si je ne peux pas me défendre ? Demanda Oxana en paniquant un peu

- Un sortilège de défense sera mis en place sur toi des la rentrée, avec ça tu n'auras rien à craindre de personne lui expliqua son père

- Bien c'est d'accord, je préfère faire ça que d'être marquée dit Oxana en regardant tous les adultes autour d'elle

- Et pourquoi nous on doit rester avec cette taille ? Parce que c'est légèrement gênant voyez vous de ressembler à des enfants fit remarquer un des jumeaux qui s'avérait être Draco

- Parce que VOUS avez eu la joyeuse idée de vous battre dans les cachots pendant que vous prépariez une potion de rajeunissement leur expliqua Severus en ricanant devant les bouilles déconfites des jumeaux

-Mais tu étais parti, si tu avais surveillé on n'en sera jamais la ! Renchérit Draco avec une mauvaise foi évidente

- Draco ! La voix de Lucius le rappela à l'ordre et Severus remercia tous les dieux pour l'intervention du père blond qui l'avait sorti de cette discussion. Draco pouvait être inflexible comme sa mère quand il le voulait et ce n'était pas facile pour l'entourage.

Comme ce fut dit, Severus prépara la potion dès le soir même pour la donner à Oxana le lendemain. Il était insomniaque ce qui était bien vu qu'il n'aurait pas pu fermer les yeux de la nuit. Il resta donc dans les cachots à préparer la fameuse potion. Narcissa avait quand même des idées tordues parfois, QUI aurait eu cette idée à par elle ? C'est une question que Severus s'était posé toute la nuit ...

Chambre des Malfoy seniors

Lucius dormait tranquillement quand il entendit un bruit suspect dans la chambre de Gabriel. Ronchonnant, il se leva pour aller voir ce que ses fils pouvaient bien faire à presque minuit. Quand il ouvrit la porte il se retint de hurler pour ne pas réveiller sa femme.  
Ses fils avaient réussis à se re transformer en Animagus et se battaient joyeusement dans toute la pièce. C'est vrai que ça leur faisait du bien de pouvoir à nouveau se transformer, quand ils étaient bébés ils ne pouvaient plus, l'énergie et la force manquaient mais a présent tout était parfait et la guerre des jumeaux recommençaient.

- Pourrais ton savoir pourquoi vous faites la guerre à minuit ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix qui s'efforçait d'être calme

Deux gros chats s'avancèrent vers lui en le regardant avec des airs coupables. Ils s'assirent sur le sol en attendant que Lucius s'adresse à eux.  
Mais leur père ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder ses deux fils, il ne voulait rien dire pour aujourd'hui, les derniers jours avaient étés plus qu'éprouvant pour eux et ils se devaient d'évacuer la pression même si Lucius aurait préféré d'une autre manière.

- La prochaine fois que vous voulez vous battre amicalement, ne le faites pas en pleine nuit mais en journée sous le soleil dans le parc. Dit simplement Lucius un retrouvant se coucher en laissant les jumeaux.

Lucius retrouva se coucher et à peine eut il fermé la porte de la chambre que les cris recommencèrent. Il n'avait pas deux fils mais deux diables, Merlin savait à quel point ils étaient diaboliques quand ils le voulaient. Il jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur sa tête, rangea sa baguette sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux en espérant pouvoir dormir un minimum.

Le reste de la nuit se passa plutôt bien. A cause d'avoir joué en pleine nuit les jumeaux ne se réveillèrent qu'aux alentours de midi quand Narcissa vint les chercher pour les emmener sur le chemin de traverse. Ils avaient besoin de nouveaux habits. Cependant ils ne voulaient pas bouger, trop fatigués mais comme ils ne savaient pas résister à leur maman ils la suivirent dans la salle de bain et se laissèrent faire.

**Manoir Lestrange, chambre d'Oxana**

Oxana venait de se réveiller quand elle entendit des voix au salon. Elle passa un peignoir de soie sur sa chemise de nuit et se dirigea vers la pièce. Severus rogue l'attendait avec Rodolphus et sur la petite table en verre, une fiole de potion rouge sang carmin ainsi qu'une autre couleur océan attendaient.

" Je vais devoir avaler ces trucs ?" Pensa la jeune sorcière en dévisageant les fioles sur la table

-Oxana, tu es enfin réveillée ma poupée ? Severus ta amené les potions de ta transformation si on veut dit son père en la voyant pénétrer dans le salon

- Alors Oxana, la rouge c'est pour faire barrage à ton système immunitaire, et la bleu c'est pour affaiblir ton corps et le modifier, tu ressentiras des effets secondaires comme la perte de quelques cheveux ou l'apparition de cernes violette bien nettes mais après ne t'inquiète pas. Toutes ces potions ne devront que te donner l'aspect d'une personne malade alors que tu seras en pleine santé sous cette couverture. Il n'y a pas de sort pouvant révéler la supercherie j'y ait veillé donc personne même le lord ne pourra découvrir que tu n'es pas réellement malade. Tu risques d'avoir un choc en te voyant au début mais n'oublies pas que TOUT EST FAUX, ce n'est qu'un déguisement ! expliqua Severus en insistant sur le fait que que tout était faux

Oxana hocha fébrilement la tête et avala une à une les potions qui n'étaient pas si mauvaises quand on prenait le temps de les avaler. Aussitôt elle sentit le changement et sentit son corps perdre de l'énergie avant que tout redevienne normal. Son corps perdit un peu de formes, son visage devint un peu plus émacié et des cernes firent leurs apparition sous les yeux améthystes d'Oxana. Quelques cheveux tombèrent sur le sol.

- En fait je me sens bien. C'est bizarre mais j'ai ressenti des effets qui m'ont changer l'apparence physique mais je suis comme avant déclara telle à son père et à Severus

Rodolphus regardait sa fille d'un air choqué. Ce n'était plus le physique de déesse d'Oxana qu'il avait devant les yeux mais celui d'une jeune fille frêle qui avait l'air atteinte d'une grave maladie. L'effet était parfait même Voldemort n'y verrait que du feu, c'était juste bluffant. Quand Oxana se regarda dans le miroir elle étouffa un cri d'horreur. Même si elle se sentait comme avant à l'intérieur, son apparence avait VRAIMENT changée.

Tout était parfait, à présent il manquait une chose avant de pouvoir de reprendre un cours de vie "normal": la confrontation avec Lord Voldemort ...

**A suivre ...**

* * *

_Alors que avez vous pensez ? Êtes vous déçus, contents, surpris, ravis ? J'attend avec impatiences vos avis, réactions et commentaires en REVIEW les amis ! C'est le petit bouton en bas ^^ à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)_

_Gros bisous  
Mae_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey !_

_Double chapitre aujourd'hui! Je vous mettrais les réponses des reviews dans le chapitre 13. Merci merci et merci de lire cette histoire! À bientôt les amis je vous aimes ! Gros bisous!_

_Profitez du chapitre ! Et amusez vous !_

_ENJOY  
Mae_

* * *

**Voldemort et Oxana**

**Manoir Lestrange, chambre de Bellatrix et Rodolphus **

Quand Bellatrix ouvrit les yeux elle faillit hurler en voyant la nouvelle apparence de sa princesse. Elle ouvrit en grand les yeux d'effroi et crut mourir. Elle se leva brusquement et failli tomber tomber sur le sol, ses jambes ne la tenant pas encore. Sans les bras de Rodolphus qui la rattrapèrent elle évita de justesse de se retrouver sur le tapis de la chambre.  
Oxana, qui était assise dans un fauteuil en face du lit de sa mère se releva brusquement également, se sentant terriblement coupable. Elle s'agenouilla près de sa mère et la serra dans ses faibles bras.

- Maman, je suis tellement désolée... Désolé...Je t'aime tellement maman...balbutia t'elle en mettant sa tête dans la nuque de sa mère

- Oxana chérie... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Rodolphus ! Je t'ordonne de m'expliquer ce que ma fille à ! Exigea t'elle de son mari en caressant la tête de sa fille

Son mari lui raconta toute l'histoire et lui annonça qu'il irait cet après-midi pour voir lord Voldemort. Quand elle apprit ça, Bellatrix se releva et serra sa fille encore plus fort contre elle. Elle fut choquée en apprenant que l'idée venait de sa sœur mais d'un autre côté c'était la meilleure solution qu'il y avait ! Pas d'autres choix.  
Elle lui murmura des mots à l'oreille que seule sa fille pût entendre. Puis elle se recoucha en priant tous les dieux existants et inexistants pour que Voldemort ne fasse pas de mal à sa fille.

Rodolphus entraîna sa fille vers la sortie sans la brusquer pour ne pas lui briser un os. Puis il la fit manger et tous deux se rendirent au manoir de lord Voldemort en transplanant.

**Manoir de Lord Voldemort**

Rodolphus arriva dans le hall et une elfe se planta devant lui.

- Monsieur, qu'est ce que Robbins peut faire pour vous ? Demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant tellement bas que son nez toucha le sol

- Avertis ton maître que Rodolphus Lestrange est arrivé répondit l'aristocrate d'un ton froid à l'elfe qui s'éclipsa dans un petit " pop "

Puis il réapparut et demanda à Rodolphus et Oxana de le suivre jusqu'au salon ou lord Voldemort attendait avec Nagini. Il était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir face à la cheminée ou un feu crépitait. Les flammes rouges se dressaient et des petites étincelles voletaient de temps en temps. Rodolphus regarda sa fille et lui demanda de faire comme il lui avait dit . Elle devait tout simplement se montrer faible parce que si son apparence l'était son esprit non alors elle devait jouer la comédie. Elle était presque hors de danger parce que sa mère lui avait enseigner la légilimencie et l'occlumencie vu qu'elle excellait dans ses domaines comme tant d'autres.

Rodolphus fit signe à sa fille de s'incliner en posant un genoux sur le sol et lui même s'inclina. Lord Voldemort se leva dans un tournoiement de robe noire pour faire face à son fidèle serviteur. En voyant la chevelure blonde de la jeune fille il se demanda un instant si c'était une Malfoy mais en l'observant un peu mieux il remarqua qu'elle portait les traits des Lestrange. Il lui ordonna de se relever mais la jeune fille était si faible qu'elle ne pût obéir et son père fut obligé de la lever lui même, c'était LE plan.

- Rodolphus, je vois que tu as réussi à faire changer Bellatrix d'avis par rapport à ta chère fille commença t'il d'une voix glaciale

- Je n'ai pas vraiment changer d'avis et Bellatrix non plus mon maître. Je suis venu avec Oxana pour vous dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre les rangs de mangemort pour la bonne raison qu'elle est très malade expliqua Rodolphus en regardant son maître la tête haute

- Et pourrais t'on savoir ce que cette demoiselle à ? Demanda t'il d'une voix toujours aussi glaciale

- Elle à une maladie incurable, l'avoir dans vos rangs ne ferait que signer sa perte. Elle ne peut pas se battre, elle est trop faible et son état est très préoccupant. Si Bellatrix à refuser c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas mettre en danger la vie de sa fille inutilement !

- Approche Oxana ordonna t'il d'une voix froide à la jeune blonde qui marcha difficilement vers le lord .

Il détailla chaque partie de son corps, son regard passant de son visage fatigué, de ses cernes violettes, ses jambes presque maigres, la lueur de ses yeux qui semblaient éteintes. Elle était si belle et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lord Voldemort ressentit quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas tuer cette jeune innocente mais il était le plus grand mage noir et il n'était pas question qu'il la prenne en pitié.

- Une fois rétablie tu deviendras mangemort et je te marquerais ! Tu n'auras pas le choix ! Maintenant va t'en, je ne tiens pas à être contaminé et me retrouver avec l'horrible tête que tu as ! Lui dit il en lui relevant le menton avec son long doigt blanc et fin

Oxana retint avec difficulté le dégoût qui la prit quand Lord Voldemort la toucha. Elle s'inclina comme son père lui avait appris et le suivit difficilement en continuant son petit manège car elle savait que Voldemort la sondait, ses barrières magiques avaient bloquées ses pensées dans son cerveau. C'est pour ça qu'elle préférait les garder jusqu'à son retour au manoir Lestrange.

Son père la fit transplaner et une fois de retour elle but une nouvelle potion qui lui enleva les effets de fatigue extrêmes qu'elle avait eu pour l'entretien avec Lord Voldemort. Elle voulut aller voir sa mère quand une immense boule de poil s'avança vers elle .

- Ares ! te végül partra! sokat hiányzott nekem akkor! csak mi fogunk járni! (tu es enfin reveillé ! tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! viens on va aller se promener ! )

Le grand loup noir hocha la tête et regarda la jeune blonde de ses beaux yeux azurs. Il se baissa pour que la jeune sorcière puisse monter sur son dos et ils partirent se promener dans le parc.

**Chemin de traverse**

Narcissa tenait ses jumeaux chacun par la main et s'avançait dans l'allée la plus célèbre d'Angleterre. Tous les passants la regardait avec curiosité, depuis quand Mme Malfoy avait des enfants en bas âge et surtout DEUX enfants ? Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et étaient tous les deux très mignons. Ils serraient la main de leur maman en maintenant un visage aussi froid que Lucius, leur illustre père.

Une sorcière qui se trouvait être Augusta Londubat regarda les deux jeunes enfants qui s'accrochaient aux mains gantées de Narcissa qui continuait sa route. Augusta avait toujours eu du malade cerner Narcissa. Pour elle, Narcissa restait la sœur de la femme qui avait " peut être, manque de preuves " envoyer sa fille et son beau frère à l'hôpital. Pourtant même sous ce masque de froideur elle semblait profondément aimer ses deux fils. Elle poursuivit son chemin quand une horde de photographes ainsi que des journalistes se précipitèrent sur la belle blonde qui serra ses fils contre elle d'un geste protecteur.

- Lady Malfoy ! Ce sont vos enfants ? Le petit Draco et son frère ? Ils n'avaient pas 15 ans ? Que leurs est il arrivé ? S'écria une journaliste de la gazette du sorcier

- Ce sont mes fils Draco et Gabriel, maintenant laissez nous passez je vous prie répondit Narcissa d'une voix froide en emmenant avec elle ses fils

- Lady Malfoy ! Une petite photo de vos deux anges s'il vous plait! C'est pour la presse ! Cria une photographe

- Je suis sûre que vous avez déjà pris des photos d'eux avant même d'avoir demander ma permission répliqua t'elle d'une voix froide. Maintenant je le répète, laissez moi passer !

Elle traversa la foule de journalistes et photographes en allant vers un magasin de Quidditch. L'après midi promettait d'être mouvementé.

**Manoir Malfoy, salle à manger**

Les Malfoy étaient attablés à la grande table et partageaient un bon repas. Les discussions étaient variées et les enfants ne se battaient pas ce qui était bon signe... Enfin pour le moment.

- Maman, j'aime pas ce poisson ... Se plaignît Draco en prenant une voix encore plus infantile qu'il ne l'avait déjà

- Et moi non plus ! Renchérit son frère en repoussant l'assiette devant lui.

- Bon vous arrêtez de vous plaindre et vous mangez ! S'exclama Lucius en regardant sévèrement ses fils qui baissèrent la tête

- Je vais demander aux elfes de vous cuisiner autre chose les enfants, mais la prochaine fois vous mangez ce qu'il y a dans l'assiette d'accord ? Dit leur mère en les regardant avec amour en appelant une elfe qui ramena les assiettes de poisson en cuisine

Lucius fit une tête furieuse en direction de sa femme qui lui écrasa le pied avec son talon. Les enfants avaient dit " maman " et non " père ou papa " donc c'était elle qui choisissait et qui décidait ce que ses fils mangeraient. Elle continua à manger en faisant pression sur Lucius qui continua de manger son poisson en se retenant de dire ce qu'il pensait. Il avait horreur du poisson cuisiné de cette façon mais Narcissa appréciait ...  
Une elfe arriva avec des steaks,des frites et de la salade. Les enfants se jetèrent dessus.

- Cela vous convient les enfants ? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix douce en appuyant sur le pied de Lucius pour qu'il dise quelque chose

- J'espère que vous aimez ce plat se força à dire Lucius, sous la contrainte de perdre son pied

Narcissa retira son talon du pied de son mari et continua son repas. Elle regardait ses enfants dévorer les frites avec un appétit de loup. C'était vraiment très mignon. Lucius lui rageait, c'était tellement injuste. Il aurait bien aimer manger la même chose mais Narcissa l'aurait égorger sur place si il avait fait le même cirque que ses fils.

Puis à la fin du repas Lucius monta dans son bureau remplir des papiers tandis que Narcissa emmenait ses fils dans leur salle de jeu pour jouer avec eux aux échecs magiques ou aux bavboules. Ils y jouèrent quasiment toute la soirée puis Narcissa les emmena prendre un bain tout en s'assurant que les jumeaux ne transformeraient pas la salle de bain en piscine comme la dernière fois. Lucius ne serait pas aussi indulgent que la dernière fois.

Puis quand la nuit arriva, tous les membres de la famille Malfoy s'endormirent en pensant à la journée du lendemain. Ils allaient devoir à leur tour affronter Lord Voldemort sinon sa colère serait terrible et les jumeaux en souffriraient...

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Vous avez aimez ? J'attend vos avis, réactions et commentaires en REVIEWS les amis ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! À bientôt pour la suite de Gabriel Malfoy II._

_Gros bisous et à plus les amis !  
Mae_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà pour le 13 eme chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II. Voilà alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, ce chapitre est entièrement basé sur la rencontre avec Voldemort. Pour ceux qui voulaient que je l'introduise vous allez êtes servis ! Comme promis je vais répondre aux reviews que j'ai beaucoup appréciées ._

_Go !_

**MissGriffy : Effectivement les pauvres Malfoy et Severus n'ont pas finis d'en baver avec les jumeaux. J'espère que la confrontation te plaira ! Et merci pour tes encouragements! Et oui Narcissa mène son couple à la baguette, je n'avais pas envie que ce soit Lucius qui fasse l'homme dominant mais je voulais aussi tourner ce genre de débats en situations comiques.**

**Stormstrooper2 : Oui ça faisait trop c'est sur et en plus je voulais tester un truc nouveau avec cette idée. En fait des fois j'ai tendance à mélanger certaines idées pour que ça donne des scénarios complètements tordus je dois l'avouer ^^ et oui Oxana est jolie malgré sa " maladie ", même voldemort sait reconnaître les gens beaux enfin il faut dire que comme lui il est très laid c'est pas compliqué de trouver plus beau..**

**Dadoumarine : Je prend ça pour un compliment donc merci !**

**Adénoïde : je ne sais pas encore si Gabriel pourra enlever la marque mais c'est une idée qui mérite d'être étudiée. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, les enfants sont bien protégés même si un jour leurs parents ne seront plus la pour les sortir des mauvais pas ...**

_Voilà je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt!_

_ENJOY  
Gros bisous  
Mae_

* * *

**La confrontation**

Narcissa était sur le pas de la porte en train de regarder ses fils dormir. Ils étaient si calmes, si beaux, si sereins. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, enfin si on voulait. Lucius et elle allaient devoir affronter Voldemort avant qu'il ne se décide à tuer tout le monde. Mais le problème c'est que Narcissa craignait toujours le pire quand il s'agissait de ses précieux enfants. Elle devait les réveiller depuis plus d'une demi heure mais elle n'arrivait pas à se diriger vers eux pour les emmener dans la " gueule du loup ".  
Finalement elle s'avança vers son premier fils et lui caressa doucement la joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille. " mon chéri réveille toi" .

Draco remua légèrement en entendant la voix de sa mère mais garda les yeux clos. Gabriel lui les ouvrit directement comme si ça mère venait de lui annoncer une mort évidente. Il la regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts puis se releva doucement en sautant du grand lit.

La maman emmena ses deux fils vers la salle d'eau afin qu'ils se préparent et s'habillent convenablement pour cette rencontre si particulière. De son côté, Lucius lui réfléchissait. Il allait devoir raconter la vérité à Voldemort sans que celui ci ne prenne cette explication pour une vulgaire blague. Quand il vit Narcissa arriver avec les deux garçons pendus à son cou il eu soudainement une idée.

Il s'approcha de sa femme et prit Gabriel dans les bras. Puis il s'adressa à ses deux fils qui le fixait avec leurs grand yeux colorés.

- Vous allez m'écouter les garçons. Vous savez qu'aujourd'hui nous allons aller expliquez à Voldemort pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas êtres marqués maintenant et même jamais. Draco je t'ordonne de prendre la même voix enfantine que tu as pris quand tu ne voulais pas manger ce poisson ...immonde .lui dit son père en regardant l'aîné qui avait la tête plongée dans le cou de sa maman

Narcissa le regarda sévèrement après avoir entendu le mot " immonde". Son aîné hocha la tête à la question de Lucius.

- Mais tu devras faire des choses plutôt...enfantines disons. Ce sera plus crédible de cette manière rajouta le père blond

-Comme pleurnicher et bafouiller " je veux mon doudou" ? Demanda Draco qui comprenait le plan de son père. Il était petit mais il avait quand même 8 ans, du moins d'apparence

- Peut être pas pour le doudou mais en principe oui. Tu as bien compris Draco ? Si sa peut te motiver si jamais le plan réussi je te promet de t'acheter un nouveau balai et tu pourras revoler quand tu auras retrouver ta taille normale promit Lucius en mettant une main amicale sur l'épaule du blondinet toujours collé à sa mère

- Super ! Alors je te promet papa que tout marchera! S'exclama Draco d'un ton satisfait

- Quant à toi Gabriel il sera préférable que tu dormes. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir en sa présence et il ne sait pas que tu étais Harry Potter. Alors Cissy te porteras et tu resteras avec elle d'accord ? Dit Lucius en s'adressant au cadet dans ses bras

- D'accord papa murmura Gabriel en resserrant son étreinte sur son père qui lui caressa doucement le dos

Gabriel avait toujours eu peur de cette rencontre et malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix. Sinon il allait encore plus en souffrir que si il n'y allait pas, et puis ses deux parents seraient la. Ça le rassurait un peu. Les Malfoy se rendirent à la salle à manger pour prendre quelque chose à manger puis transplanerent directement au manoir du dragon.

**Manoir de Voldemort**

Ce que Lucius n'avait pas préciser c'était que si il voulait que ce soit Narcissa qui porte Gabriel c'était parce qu'il était sur de recevoir des doloris. Si sa femme protégeait ses deux fils du sortilège il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Il voulait éviter à tout prix que l'un des deux ne soient blessés car Voldemort l'aurait blessé même en présence d'un de ses fils.

Le couple blond s'avançait dans la grande allée menant au château. Narcissa portait son cadet qui dormait Grace à une potion de sommeil puissante et elle l'avait recouvert avec sa longue cape noire. Draco tenait la main gantée de son père comme si sa vie en dépendait, il pouvait sentir rien qu'à ce petit contact physique que son père redoutait cette rencontre.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, une elfe arriva et s'inclina devant eux en leur demandant ce qu'elle devait aller annoncer a son maître.

- Dis lui que la famille Malfoy est ici et souhaiterait s'entretenir avec le maître répondit Lucius de sa belle voix froide à l'elfe qui se re inclina pour disparaître dans un petit pop.

Ils suivirent Robbins dans le salon qui avait accueilli quelques jours avant Rodolphus et Oxana et attendirent que Voldemort se retourne. Lucius incita son aîné à s'incliner tandis que Narcissa faisait de même en ne lâchant pas pour autant son cadet qui était collé à elle.

- Lucius, je commençais à me dire que tu avais oublier l'adresse de mon manoir commença le mage noir en contournant l'homme blond qui ne bougeait pas

- Je suis désolé mon maître dit Lucius en se forçant à ne pas cracher le dernier mot

- Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à ton beau frère. Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de tes excuses vaseuses! Je veux que tu m'expliques maintenant pourquoi tu n'es venu qu'avec un de tes fils et pourquoi il a la taille d'un gamin ! Je commence à en avoir assez de toi et de Rodolphus. D'abord cette gamine blonde qui est malade et ton fils qui ressemble à un bébé ! cracha Voldemort en relevant Lucius à l'aide d'un sortilège

Lucius lui raconta toute l'histoire puis Narcissa se leva en faisant glisser sa cape pour dévoiler son cadet qui était avec elle. Lucius crut que Voldemort allait faire une attaque et quand le mage noir se retourna il envoya l'homme blond avec puissance dans un mur. Lucius tomba à genoux sur le sol et retint un cri de douleur en entendant une côté se briser dans un bruit sonore. Comme il l'avait prévu, Voldemort lui lança un puissant doloris au quel Lucius tenta de résister. Hors de question que ses fils ou Narcissa le voit perdre son sang froid de cette manière.

Il résista mais au bout d'un moment la douleur fut si puissante qu'il en toussa du sang sur le sol. Draco, horrifié se précipita sur son père avant que sa mère ne puisse l'attraper. Son père était allongé sur le sol presque inconscient tandis que Narcissa essayait de rappeler son fils. Lucius avait été clair, il savait qu'il serait puni et qu'il en subirait les conséquences. Il avait interdit à Narcissa de venir l'aider tant que Voldemort n'aurait pas cesser de pointer son arme sur lui et il avait interdit qu'un de ses fils ne l'approche dans ces conditions.

-Draco viens ici ! Rappela Narcissa en attrapant son aîné par le bras tout en gardant le cadet avec elle

Draco prit sa plus belle voix fluette et enfantine et se mît à crier en résistant à la poigne ferme de sa maman.

- Non papa ! Papa! Il a mal ! Il lui fait mal ! Maman ! Criait t'il en se débattant tandis que la pauvre Narcissa avait du mal à garder son cadet tout en essayant de protéger son aîné

- Chéri viens la ! Allez viens avec moi suppliait t'elle en enserrant Draco de son bras libre

- Tu as bien fait de l'éloigner, une seconde de plus et il finissait comme son inconscient de père ! siffla Voldemort en remontant le menton de Narcissa avec un long doit fin

- C'est mon devoir de protéger mes fils rempli qu'à t'elle d'une voix glaciale qui aura transformer l'enfer en patinoire. Vous avez fait assez de mal à Lucius comme sa! Laissez le et si vous le voulez vraiment prenez moi a sa place !

Elle n'en pouvait plus, la sanction que Lucius avait imaginer n'était pas aussi forte. Son aîné allait en faire des cauchemars horribles en voyant son père se faire torturer ainsi et si il le fallait elle se sacrifierait pour eux.

- Non pas encore ma douce minauda Voldemort d'un ton froid en caressant la joue pale de Narcissa. Ramasse ton mari et fichez le camp ! Je m'assurerais que les jumeaux soient marqués quand ils auront leurs tailles normales! Répliqua Voldemort en partant vers son fauteuil de cuir .

Narcissa posa son cadet près de Draco et s'agenouilla près de son mari. Elle lui fit avaler la potion de soin que Severus lui avait confié avant son départ et le fit voler avec un sortilège de lévitation. Tout en gardant sa baguette en l'air, elle attrapa son cadet, le colla contre elle et fit signe à Draco de venir. Elle fit transplaner sa famille au Manoir Malfoy ou elle installa Lucius dans la chambre.

Severus appela la médicomage de la famille et surveilla les jumeaux tandis que Narcissa restait avec son époux. Elle avait terriblement peur. Lucius avait été gravement blessé et si il mourrait elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Fort heureusement pour elle, Garance lui annonça que la fracture de sa côté n'était pas très grave mais qu'il fallait quand même surveiller tout ça de près. Pour le sang perdu elle lui fit une transfusion de sang Grace à de la pimentine, des racines et des organes en poudres mélangés dans une potion avec de la rosé de lune.

- Il se réveillera dans peu de temps promit t'elle en quittant la chambre du couple Malfoy

**À suivre ...**

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Vous aimez ? Êtes vous surpris, choqués, heureux, tristes de la réaction de Voldemort? Je vous laisse me laisser vos avis, réactions et commentaires en REVIEWS les amis et je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey !_

_Coucou me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II . J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Il est sans doute un peu court mais je l'ai écrit juste avant mon cours de pilates et je n'avais pas le temps d'en écrire plus. Je suis vraiment désolée! Bon je vous dis un grand merci de me lire à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre et merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires ! Ça me fait VRAIMENT plaisir ! Bisous je vous aimes !_

Réponses des reviews :

**MissGriffy : oui ne t'inquiète pas pour Lucius,c'est un battant il va s'en remettre ! Super si tu apprécie de plus en plus le caractère de Narcissa, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à vous transmettre ce que je voulait ! Et je pense que les prochains rebondissements te plairont également !**

**Dadoumarine : Oui ils ne resteraient pas sans rien faire surtout si ça veut dire que Lucius va de nouveau avoir des problèmes ! Les jumeaux ne veulent pas ça alors oui il feront quelque chose !**

**Stormstrooper2 : Oui Draco va avoir du mal à s'en remettre mais d'un côté je dirais que c'est normal ... Et lui pauvre Lucius...ne t'inquiète pas il sera vite sur pied.**

**Adénoïde : Tu as parfaitement raison, seul Voldemort est moins puissant. Il l'est quand même mais moins car il possède quand même un aura magique assez impressionnante! Oui je pense que certains vont se rebeller mais je ne dirais pas lesquels ... À voir dans les prochaines chapitres...**

_Merci à tous et à toutes ! À bientôt pour la suite !_

_Gros bisous  
ENJOY  
Mae_

* * *

**Maman**

Quand Lucius ouvrit les yeux il voyait flou mais il pût distinguer la silhouette de sa femme. Il grogna de douleur en voulant se redresser légèrement. C'était dur et il avait terriblement mal. Heureusement, ses fils ne voyaient pas qu'il était dans cet état pourtant ils avaient voulus accompagner Narcissa. La maman avait eu du mal à faire lâcher Draco de prise. En effet depuis l'incident Draco était terriblement choqué et ne voulait presque plus se détacher de sa mère. Son frère avait ressenti cette peur, ce gène et toutes sortes d'émotions et le réconfortait comme il le pouvait. Quand Narcissa veillait sur son époux c'est Severus qui s'occupait comme il pouvait des jumeaux.

Donc ce matin la, il veillait sur les garçons. Il avait constaté que sa potion avait eu un nouvel effet sur Draco et Gabriel. En plus de préserver la même apparence les garçons avaient un peu rétrécis et on pouvait leurs donner 5-6 ans maximum, ce qui en soi n'était pas plus mal car ainsi l'histoire était plus crédible ! Il aidait aussi Narcissa du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle était très fatiguée ces temps ci parce que ses fils étaient collés à elle toute la journée et que c'était difficile de tout gérer toute seule. En effet, Draco avait très peur que Voldemort ne refasse du mal à Un de ses proches et restait constamment dans les parages si ce n'était pas dans les bras de sa mère. Gabriel ne voulant pas rester seul et appréciant le contact mère/fils faisait de même. La blonde portait donc ses fils à bout de bras toute la journée ce qui lui compliquait quelque peu la vie.

Ce comportement pouvait paraître très enfantin mais les garçons en avaient besoin. Et puis avec leurs nouvelles tailles ça ne posait pas vraiment de problèmes. Donc quand il le pouvait, Severus mettait la main à la patte comme on disait,ce qui permettait à Narcissa de souffler un peu. Elle était très inquiète pour son mari car elle savait qu'il souffrait et que même avec la magie, un os brisé était très douloureux.

**Chambre conjugale**

Lucius ouvrit les yeux et vit sa femme qui le couvait du regard. Elle semblait inquiète et très fatiguée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait t'elle pas dormi ? Il se promit de lui poser la question mais après. Quand il essaya de se relever, une douleur puissante se fit sentir et il grogna de douleur. La main douce de Narcissa se posa sur son front tandis qu'elle lui murmurait quelques paroles.

- Reste calmes Lucius. Les garçons sont en sécurité et toi aussi murmura t'elle de sa belle voix douce

- Ils ne m'ont pas vu ? Je refuse qu'ils me voit faible répondit Lucius en regardant sa femme qui hocha doucement la tête

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils sont bouleversés et les deux. Ils sont dans les bras à longueur de journée, je ne sais pas si on n'a eu raison de les emmener. Je sais que nous n'avions pas le choix mais la ligne blanche a été franchie quand il t'a torture devant leurs yeux.

- Je le sais bien ma douce et si j'avais prévu l'ampleur de la sentence jamais ils ne seraient venu. Ou sont ils actuellement ? Demanda Lucius en se tournant vers sa femme

- Ils sont avec Severus ne t'inquiète pas, repose toi et guéri c'est l'essentiel répondit sa femme

Narcissa allait rajouter quelque chose quand une elfe arriva et sep inclina devant ses maîtres.

- Lady Malfoy, maître Malfoy, je suis désolée de vous déranger dans votre discussion mais Madame Druella Black est dans le salon d'hiver et vous attend dit l'elfe

Narcissa ouvrit des grands yeux surpris et se tourna vers son mari qui n'avait soudainement plus envie de descendre. Elle se demanda ce que sa mère lui voulait et descendit le plus vite possible en passant par les cachots pour attraper ses fils et remercier Severus.

**Salon**

Quand elle arriva dans le salon elle vit une silhouette sur le canapé.  
Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence.

- Bonjour mère, comment allez vous ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix tendue

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Narcissa depuis quand fais t'on attendre ainsi sa mère ?! Et puis lâche tes fils, ils ne sont pas en sucre et ne vont pas fondre si tu les lâches ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont rétrécis que tu dois les porter comme des bébés à longueur de journée ! Tonna Druella en regardant sévèrement sa fille

- Je ne veux pas vous manquez de respect mère mais je suis en âge de prendre des décisions toute seule et je porte mes fils si je le veux. Quel bon vent vous amène par ici mère ? Répondit la blonde en fixant la vielle femme aux cheveux blancs

- Narcissa ! Une femme de ton rang ne répond pas à sa mère de la sorte ! Piailla Druella en se rapprochant dangereusement de sa fille qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses fils ayant toujours la tête collée contre ses seins.  
- Bon peu importe tu peux jouer à la maman africaine si tu veux je m'en contrefiche! Je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi est ce que ça fait plus de 2 ans que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de mes petits enfants ? Bellatrix est comme toi, vous vous fichez complètement de vos parents ! Tu veux que je dise la vérité ? Vous n'êtes que deux ingrates toi et ta sœur ! Rugit sa mère en devenant rouge de colère

- Je .. Mère, nous avons étés très occupées , Gabriel était très malade et... Bafouilla Narcissa en posant sur le sofa ses fils qui étaient quelques peu effrayés par les cris de Druella. Personne ne criait de cette manière sur Narcissa. C'était la même chose pour Lucius, à part Abraxas son père, personne ne lui hurlait dessus sans risquer de recevoir la correction du siècle.

- Je me fiche je te dis de tes explications vaseuses ! Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Demain je les prendrais pour la journée avec leur cousine qui a un nom bizarre, dire qu'elle a été élevé par des bâtards...

- C'est en partie votre faute si Oxana à vécu autre part qu'avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Pourquoi vouloir renouer avec elle ? Bellatrix ne vous laissera même pas l'approcher de près ou de loin! S'exclama Narcissa qui était choquée par les propos de sa mère

- Narcissa Black ! Tu baisses d'un ton Maintenant ! Je suis encore ta mère et tu me devras jusqu'à la fin obéissance et respect ! Hurla Druella sur sa fille qui se sentait un peu mal

Narcissa n'avait jamais vraiment eu de bon contact avec sa mère et depuis que sa sœur Andromeda avait été reniée de la famille c'était devenu pire. Druella comptait sur ses deux autres filles pour remonter le grade de la famille Black et même si les deux étaient mariées à des hommes appartenant à des familles puissantes, qu'elles avaient toutes les deux des enfants qui succèderaient, Druella n'était JAMAIS contente. Et encore, avec Bellatrix les relations étaient beaucoup houleuses qu'avec la blonde. Bellatrix ne pardonnerait jamais à sa mère de lui avoit enlevé Oxana et de n'avoir rien fait pour stopper Wilhelmina dans sa folie.

- Je ne peux pas vous confier Gabriel et Draco pour la simple raison que Gabriel n'est pas rassuré en présence d'adultes qu'il connaît peu et Draco à ...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que Draco avait vu son père ce faire martyriser par le mage noir et qu'il était traumatisé. Sa mère en rigolerait et dirait que c'est très pathétique. Elle reprit son souffle et continua son explication.

- Draco à été très malade ces derniers temps et il ne peut pas sortir du manoir pour le moment dit t'elle en regardant sa mère dans les yeux en essayant de ne pas rougir

- Je sais que tu te trouveras toutes les excuses du monde pour ne surtout pas me les confier. Mais n'oublie pas que même si je suis vieille j'ai quand même élevé 3 enfants et je sais comment faire avec eux dit Druella d'une voix très légèrement plus douce

- Un autre jour mère, je ne tiens pas à ce que Draco ne retombe malade. Quant à Gabriel il devra apprendre à vous connaître avant que je le laisse seul dit Narcissa d'une voix ferme en regardant les yeux améthystes de sa mère.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup Narcissa ! J'espérais que la plus douce de mes filles serait la plus ouverte d'esprit vu que ta sœur m'a presque jeté dehors à coup de doloris ! Fit remarquer Druella d'une voix glaciale

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire mère donc si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais y aller dit Narcissa en prenant Gabriel tandis que Draco attrapait la main de sa mère en regardant sa grand mère qui le toisa de toute sa hauteur

Puis Druella partit par la cheminée tandis que Narcissa remontait pour emmener ses fils dans la salle de jeu. Elle les posa et sorti un jeu de bavboules chinoises.

- Maman, pourquoi est ce que tu veux pas qu'on aille avec grand mère ? Demanda Draco en regardant sa maman dans les yeux

- Elle n'a pas que des idées biens, la plupart sont sournoises, mauvaises et elle manigance des plans qui n'ont pas de sens et souvent pour rien. Elle ne se montrera aimable que si elle a besoin de quelque chose répondit Narcissa en regardant son aîné à ses côtés.

- Tu l'aimes ta maman maman ? Demanda Gabriel en se stoppant dans son jeu pour regarder sa mère

" C'est vraiment une excellente question mon chéri " pensa Narcissa en caressant la joue de son fils

**À suivre ...**

* * *

_Alors que' pensez vous ? Je vous laisse me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires en REVIEWS. Merci les amis, je vous dis à bientôt pour un noverai chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II ._

_GROS BISOUS  
MAE_


	15. Chapter 15

Hey ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II. Ce chapitre sera différent vu qu'il s'agit d'un POV ( point de vue ). Je vais le faire chez Oxana et Bellatrix donc il sera en deux parties et après je rajoute la suite avec les jumeaux et Narcissa. Ce sera comme un triple chapitre donc je répondrais aux reviews dans le 18 eme chapitre. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vais couper vers le 20 eme chapitre pour écrire Gabriel Malfoy III qui sera basé sur l'école et la cinquième année des jumeaux et d'Oxana.

Je répond aux reviews du chapitre 14 :)

**MissGriffy : Effectivement Druella n'est pas une bonne mère et tu vas découvrir la suite de son comportement dans la trilogie de chapitre qui s'annonce. Je pense que tu vas été contente vu que tu pourras lire la conversation entre Bella et sa chère maman bizarre. Oui pauvre Narcissa et bientôt tu pourras dire pauvre Bella^^**

**Stomstrooper2 : Oh tu ne risques pas d'être déçue en lisant ce chapitre, Druella va en prendre pour son grade ! Tu as en partie raison pour les sentiments de Narcissa envers sa mère et tu pourras découvrir la réponse dans les prochains chapitres!**

**Adénoïde : Les sœurs vont sans doute se parler pour savoir qu'elle est la meilleure solution au problème Druella, pas de problème pour Narcissa^^**

Bonne lecture les amis ! Je vous dis à bientôt et bonne lecture des prochains chapitres ! Gros bisous !

ENJOY  
Mae

* * *

**Retour en arrière, quelques heures avant la visite de Druella chez Narcissa. Manoir Lestrange, chambre d'Oxana.**

**POV Oxana**

J' étais tranquillement allongée sur mon lit en train de lire mon manuel de potions quand j'entendis des cris provenant du salon. Puis des bruits suspects comme si quelqu'un détruisait le salon en s'acharnant. Je descendis doucement les escaliers, posa mes fesses sur les marches et vit ma mère en plein discussion avec une femme aux cheveux blancs.

Maman semblait hors d'elle et à deux doigt d'étrangler la femme. Elle se contenait du lieux qu'elle pouvait et serrait sa baguette dans sa main gauche. La celle aux cheveux blanc devait sans doute être Druella Black, la mère de ma mère et de tante Narcissa.

- Comment osez vous dire que vous voulez voir Oxana ? S'exclama ma mère en faisant les 100 pas autour de ma grand mère

- Pour l'amour de merlin Bellatrix ! Cesse donc de marcher comme un lion en cage, ce que je te demande est tout à fait normal et je te prierais d'accepter ! Cela fait plus de 14 ans que je l'ai pas vu et je veux la connaître ! Elle a du sang de Balck dans les veines donc il est normal que je la connaisse ! S'exclama ma grand mère à son tour en se levant

- Non vraiment ? À qui la faute si vous ne l'avez pas connu ? Vociféra ma mère en se crispant brutalement.

JAMAIS elle n'oublierait comment sa mère lui avait en partie enlevé sa fille, son impuissance et sa négligence. Elle la haïssait pour ça et elle n'avait pas honte de le dire.

Je n'osais pas bouger. Ma mère était dans un tel état de rage que j'en frissonnais. Ce n'était pas à moi qu'elle s'adressait mais je savais que j'étais le principal sujet de cette discussion mouvementée.  
Je me sentais terriblement coupable.. Je n'aurais jamais du naître avant le mariage de mes parents.. La preuve, mes grands mères ne voulaient pas de moi et m'aurait sans doute jetée aux ordures si elles l'avaient pût...

Je me rendit dans ma chambre et la meilleure solution pour tout oublier était de dormir pour ne plus avoir ces images dans ma tête quand j'eut une bien meilleure idée. Sur mon bureau était posé la lettre que tante Narcissa m'avait envoyé la semaine dernière. Si je me souviens bien elle était assez drôle.

En ouvrant la lettre je me mît à rire. Ma tante me racontait les dernières bêtises de mes cousins. C'en était vraiment à mourir de rire. La semaine dernière Gabriel et Draco avaient voulu tester un sort de teinture sur Lessoto et Dessoto, les bergers allemand de mon oncle Lucius. Ils voulaient les assortir aux couleurs familiales, soit le vert et argent. Ma tante en avait ri pendant près d'une semaine et moi aussi! Mes deux cousins étaient deux monstres en puissance et j'aurais vraiment aimé voir la tête de mon oncle quand il avait découvert l'état de ses chiens adorés... Mais je ne devais pas me moquer parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier la sanction si jamais mon oncle découvrait que tout le monde se fichait de lui..

Rien que le fait d'avoir lu cette lettre m'avait fait du bien. Je ne voulais pas redescendre pour voir ma mère et celle que je devrais appeler grand mère se lancer des insultes en pleines figure. Ma mère ne faisait que me protéger et j'étais lâche parce que je ne faisais rien pour l'aider ou pour atténuer la colère de Druella. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle grondait ma mère de cette manière. La dernier fois que quelqu'un avait parler de la sorte à ma mère,c'était une sorte de mangemort de premier cycle, ma mère lui avait balancé un doloris puissance mille en pleine figure et il en avait hurler de douleur pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

Puis en prenant mon courage à demain je redescendit dans l'espoir d'atténuer la situation. Je ne savais pas dans qu'elle voie je m'engageais. Alors que je pensais que tout était terminé j'entendis des bruits et je vis ma mère en plein combat avec ma grand mère . Les rayons lumineux volaient dans tous les sens et les deux femmes esquivaient les attaques de l'autre avec une facilitée étonnante.  
Druella était une vieille femme mais par Merlin, elle avait été guerrière dans une ancienne vie ou quoi? Maman disait toujours que les Black étaient forts et résistants quoi qu'il arrive, j'en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

Je me stoppait en voyant ma mère voler à travers le salon pour atterrir violemment sur le sol tandis qu'Ares fonçait vers ma grand mère, les crocs au vent.

Un simple mot de ma mère suffit à l'arrêter. Elle se releva et pointa sa baguette sur Druella qui amorça le mouvement de sa fille avec une vitesse incroyable. Une seconde d'inattention après et Druella termina dans le hall tandis que les portes s'ouvraient seules tandis que ma mère marmonnait des incantations dont elle seule avait le secret en agitant ses bras et sa baguette de façon étrange. Du hongrois sans doute, elle aimait cette langue et c'est pour ça qu'elle la parlait avec Ares . Une fois Druella mise à la porte en beauté par ma mère je descendit pour lui demander si elle allait bien.

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout mais ma maman me prit dans les bras en me caressant la tête.

- Chérie, jamais je ne te laisserais pas entre les mains de cette sale vipère, jamais ma princesse murmura t'elle en me serrant plus fort contre elle

J'appréciais le contact avec ma mère mais elle avait des fois tendances à oublier que j'était plus fragile physiquement et que l'autre jour je m'étais cassé le poignet en loupant une marche dans l'escalier. Peu importe, ma mère venait de se battre avec sa propre mère pour moi alors je supporterais tout!

- Maman, pourquoi est ce qu'elle voulait me voir ? Demandais je pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé

- Elle voulait " faire ta connaissance ". Mais je doute fort qu'elle la fasse un jour après ce qu'elle a fait je ne la laisserai jamais rapprocher je te promet que tu resteras en sécurité ma chérie murmura ma mère en desservant son emprise sur moi et j'en fut vraiment soulagée

Décidément ma mère était vraiment différente de la Bellatrix que Ron et les autres lions me décrivaient à longueur de journée. Elle n'avait plus rien de froid, sadique, fou et j'en passe. Ou du moins avec moi parce qu'elle était quand même très méchante et sadique avec d'autres personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas. C'était une femme forte et je l'admirais beaucoup ! J'étais fière qu'elle soit ma mère !

**À** **suivre...**

* * *

Alors comme je l'ai dit au début ce n'est pas la fin du chapitre mais de la première partie. La deuxième partie c'est le point de vue de Bellatrix . Mais ça n'empêche pas que je vous incite à me laisser vos avis, réactions et commentaires en REVIEWS !

Merci les amis je vous aimes !  
Gros bisous  
Mae


	16. Chapter 16

Partie 2 c'est parti. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Je suis désolée mais j'aurais pas le temps d'écrire d'écrire la partie 3 ce soir parce qu'il est plus de 23heures donc je vous l'écrirai dès demain matin des que j'ai un peu de temps promis!

Bonne lecture les amis !  
Gros bisous  
Mae

* * *

**POV Bellatrix**

**Salle à manger du Manoir Lestrange**.

J'étais en train de chercher ou cet incompétent d'elfe de maison se cachait quand je me mît à penser à ma fille. Oxana devait encore être dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de manuels qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. À ce rythme la bibliothèque n'aurait plus rien qui l'intéresserait et nous devrons investir dans des montagnes de livres.. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage fatigué. Oxana était merveilleuse, je l'aimais tellement. Cette petite princesse représentait toute ma vie et je l'aimais de tout mon cœur.

Alors que mes nerfs commençaient à lâcher je m'aperçus que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans le hall et semblait attendre. En me rapprochant je vis la personne que je détestais le plus au monde. Ma mère.. La plaie.. Oui je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Ma mère est une vrai pourriture qui m'a volé près de 14 ans avec ma fille et je ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

- Bellatrix ! Il faut qu'on parle ! s'exclama ma mère quand je fut devant elle.

Même pas un bonjour, l'élégance de ma mère et son tact légendaire. On savait d'où j'avais hériter tous ces traits de caractère. Si seulement elle pouvait rester en Écosse au château ou elle avait élu domicile...

- Mère, que me vaut cet immense honneur ? dis je en me retenant de la virer de mon manoir sur le champ

- Je suis venue car je veux voir ta fille qui a un nom bizarre ! D'où vient il ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas une étoile ou une constellation ? C'est la tradition Bellatrix ! Me dit elle en me toisant du regard

Pas du tout impressionnée je levait mon regard glacial dans le sien et lui répondit d'une voix glaciale.

- Elle s'appelle Oxana, c'est d'origine russe ukrainien et nous voulions l'appeler ainsi ! Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Donc si vous n'avez rien d'autre a ajouter vous pouvez partir maintenant! C'est de votre faute si vous n'avez jamais connu Oxana. Qui me l'a enlvé alors que je ne l'avais même pas tenu dans les bras ? Qui m'a manipuler jusqu'à la fin ? Qui ma dit que j'aurais d'autres enfants et pas des bâtards hors mariage ? VOUS ! Hurlais je en sortant de mes limites

Je me mît à penser à la naissance et l'enlèvement de la fille. C'était tellement. Douloureux...

**Flash Black**

_Rodolphus et Bellatrix allaient se marier dans peu de temps. Depuis que leurs mères respectives avaient appris la grossesse de Bellatrix les relations étaient devenues très conflictuelles entre les mères et les enfants.  
Bellatrix entamait son neuvième mois et restait constamment au manoir de Rodolphus car celui ci tenait à être présent le jour de la naissance de son enfant. Aucun des deux ne pouvait imaginer le plan diabolique que Wilhelmina et Druella avait imaginé._

_C'était un après-midi, Bellatrix se promenait dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre à la recherche de manuels intéressants à lire, elle en avait marre de rester allonger sans jamais rien faire toute la journée. Alors qu'elle venait de trouver un livre sur la magie noire qui avait l'air très très intéressant elle sentit un liquide lui couler sur les jambes... En baissant la tête elle s'aperçut que le liquide en question était rougeâtre et qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux en plein milieu de la bibliothèque sacrée de son futur mari._

_Elle se traina le plus vite possible vers la chambre en hurlant à l'aide pour que Rodolphus appelle la médicomage et qu'il vienne pour la même occasion. Elle ne voulait pas être seule pour ce moment, même si elle était une jeune femme forte elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de donner la vie. Elle était encore très jeune, elle avait moins de 20 ans et si elle mourrait ce serait terrible !_

_Quand son futur mari arriva dans la chambre avec des médicomages il la trouva complètement allongée sur le sol. Elle suffoquait presque et marmonnait des phrases dépourvues de sens. Les médicomages la posèrent sur le lit en lui disant d'écarter les jambes._

_Ils se placèrent devant elle et une contraction lui déchira les entrailles. Elle hurla de douleur en se cramponnant aux draps du lit. A l'extérieur de la pièce Druella et Wilhelmina attendaient que l'enfant arrive pour exécuter le plan._

_- Rodolphus... Je .. Peux pas ... Ahhhh ... J'ai ...mal ! Gémissait Bellatrix en hoquetant_

_- Allez vas y encore un petit effort Bella et tu pourras prendre notre enfant dans les bras ! Lui promit Rodolphus en lui serrant la main et lui caressant le front pour la soulager légèrement_

_Il ne savait pas que cette promesse ne pourrait jamais être tenue. À peine Bellatrix eu t'elle poussé un peu que la médicomage les informa que le crâne était déjà la. Seulement 5 minutes après alors que Bellatrix avait hurler de nouveau en poussant, un cri de nouveau né se fit entendre. La médicomage prit la fillette et la montra rapidement à ses parents avant de l'emmener.  
Cependant la naissance avait être peut être trop brutale et Bellatrix se vidait peu à peu de son sang... Les médecins s'activaient autour d'elle et elle tomba rapidement dans l'inconscience._

_Wilhelmina et Druella lavèrent la petite Lestrange et avant que Bellatrix n'ai pût la tenir dans ses bras la mère de Rodolphus transplana en emmenant avec le précieux bébé de son fils et de Bellatrix._

**Fin du flash back**

La voix de ma mère me sortie de mes pensées macabres...

- BELLATRIX BLACK ! Tu me dois respect et obéissance ! Hurla ma mère en sortant sa baguette. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire alors tu devrais être reconnaissante! Tu n'es qu'une ingrate Bellatrix ! Je t'ai tout donné et voilà comment tu me remercie? Tu étais trop gâtée et je n'aurais jamais du te donner tout mon temps, voilà ce que ça donne ! Si tu n'as toujours pas compris je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire.

- Jamais ! Hurlais je en sortant également ma baguette

S'en suivi un combat assez mouvementé. Les rictusempra, les protègos et les experliermus ainsi que d'autres sorts assez puissants jaillirent de tous les côtés. J'eut un mouvement d'inattention et l'instant d'après j'étais projetée contre un mur. En ouvrant les yeux je vis Ares foncer sur ma mère avec les crocs grands ouverts...

Je fut forcer de lui dire de ne pas la tuer maintenant.  
- Most nem megölni az Ares! **( ne la tue pas maintenant Ares !)**

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait mais ce serait idiot de la tuer en plein milieu de mon salon. Puis alors qu'elle me regardait avec des yeux éberlués je saisit l'occasion et jeta un sortilège de repousse sur elle. Les bras légèrement écartés et la baguette en main je me devais de la mettre dehors. J'en avais assez et elle devait sortir une bonne fois pour toute de ma vie !

- Ja az istenek, hogy ez rossz India, ez a nő rossz hatással, a gonosz szellemek vadászat igényelt sorsa, kifelé a kastély, a soha nem tért vissza, a lélek Merlin elrendelte, hogy hagyja. az ajtók nyitva, a szél jön hozzám, és dobja ki! **(oh par les dieux, que le sort invoqué chasse cette mauvaise inde, cette femme de mauvaise influence, les mauvais esprits partez, sortez du manoir pour ne jamais revenir, par l'esprit de Merlin je t'ordonne de partir. les portes ouvrez vous, le vent vient a moi et jette la dehors ! )**

Les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent tandis que la mère fut poussée dehors comme si une main invisible l'avait attrapée. Elle osait me dire qu'elle voulait connaître Oxana alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour que ma fille disparaisse. Quelle mauvaise foi! Je parlais en hongrois des que je le pouvais parce que cette langue représentait tellement de choses pour moi que je ne pouvais pas tout expliquer.

Puis je vis ma princesse descendre les escaliers. Je savais qu'elle avais assister à toute la scène mais je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle avait compris les actes horribles de sa grand mère. C'était dur à encaisser pour elle et savoir qu'elle était considérée comme une bâtarde de la part de ses grands mères était révoltant et terriblement blessant.  
Je la prit dans mes bras sans me rendre que je la serrait trop fort. Pauvre Oxana, elle devais subir ce traitement à cause de celui que j'avais admiré pendant près de 14 ans...

- Chérie, jamais je ne te laisserais entre les mains de cette sale vipère, jamais ma princesse! murmurais je en la serrant plus fort contre moi.

Ma fille était très courageuse, comme moi quand j'avais son âge! Les membres de la familles Black sont forts et résistants à tout. Malheureusement Oxana ne va pas l'être maintenant. Par Merlin ma mère l'avait déjà brisé auparavant, elle était obligée de revenir pour la faire souffrir encore plus ?! Maudite Druella Rosier Black!

- Maman, pourquoi est ce qu'elle voulait me voir ? Me Demanda ma poupée en rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé

- Elle voulait " faire ta connaissance ". Mais je doute fort qu'elle la fasse un jour après ce qu'elle a fait je ne la laisserai jamais rapprocher je te promet que tu resteras en sécurité ma chérie murmurais je en desserrant mon emprise sur elle.

Jamais je ne laisserais la mère refaire du mal à Oxana comme elle l'a déjà fait. Je suis prêté à tout même à la combattre si il le faut! Pour Oxana je ferais tout et puis j'ai déjà défier Voldemort alors la mère, qu'est ce que c'était à côté ? Rodolphus aussi, il aime tellement Oxana qu'il pourrait lui donner sa propre vie. La guerre était officiellement déclarée !

**À suivre...**

* * *

Voilà ! Vous avez aimez ? Je vous laisse mes donnez vos avis, réactions et commentaires en REVIEWS les amis. La partie 3 viendra demain parce que la je suis fatiguée et que je risque d'écrire des trucs complètement incohérents si je continue.. Désolée

Gros bisous  
Mae


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey !**

**Voilà la dernière partie de la trilogie de chapitres ! Il y aura des scènes " privées" avec un certain couple dans ce chapitre et sachez que ce n'est pas de la perversité mais il fallait bien introduire un petit moment de tendresse pour montrer que ce couple aussi peux être comme les autres.^^ Je répond à vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre et j'espère que celui la vous plaira !**

**Gros gros bisous les amis !  
ENJOY  
Mae**

* * *

**Une vie de famille normale**

Narcissa était dans la salle de jeu avec ses fils et continuait le jeu de bavboules chinoises en discutant avec eux. La question que son fils lui avait posée l'avait quelque peu bouleversée, elle ne savait pas. Est ce qu'elle aimait sa mère ? C'était vraiment une excellente question...les paroles de son cadet l'avaient fait réfléchir et elle tentait d'y voir plus clair.

Puis elle les laissa s'amuser pour aller voir Lucius, elle devait lui parler, lui saurait quoi faire avec cette situation. Quand elle arriva elle trouva le lit vide. Elle s'affola légèrement mais elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain grincer. En se retournant elle vit son mari, debout, nu comme un ver avec le bandage toujours en place. Ce n'était pas une grimace de couleur qui se dessinait sur son visage mais plutôt une expression contente. Elle s'approcha sensuellement de lui.

- Lucius Malfoy, pourrais je savoir ce qu'est cette mise en scène ? Demanda t'elle en se collant doucement à lui

Il ne lui répondit rien et l'embrassa fougueusement en prenant son visage angélique dans ses deux mains. Lucius pouvait être très froid et cynique en public mais être très tendre et attentionné en privé. Le baiser dura quelques instants, la douleur à sa côté se faisait moins intense et les deux adultes profitaient l'un de l'autre, toujours adossés à la porte en bois vernis.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'immense lit tandis que Narcissa dégrafait son corsage délicatement. La robe tomba au sol et les deux Malfoy s'enlacèrent avec passion, les baisers et les caresses s'intensifiants. Tout en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal à sa côté Narcissa se laissa glisser sous son époux qui plongea ses yeux orages dans ses yeux azurs. Il humait le doux parfum de sa femme, il était si doux, sentait si bon. Ses cheveux étaient si beaux, son corps était parfait... Narcissa était la femme de sa vie...

Qui aurait pu croire un jour que Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black Malfoy pouvaient s'adonner à ce genre d'activités en plein après-midi ? Pas même Severus c'était ainsi tout dire!

Lucius profitait de la plastique parfaite de sa femme en explorant chaque centimètre de sa peau de porcelaine. Puis doucement il entra en elle en effectuant des coup de reins qui s'accéléraient avec le temps. Elle soupira de plaisir avant de continuer son étreinte sur son corps musclé. Il l'embrassa de nouveau en fermant les yeux, c'était si agréable qu'il émit une sorte de grognement de plaisir.

Les minutes passèrent lentement puis au bout d'un moment Narcissa finit par s'endormir, trop épuisée par les derniers événements des derniers jours.. Lucius resta un moment à observer sa femme qui avait une main posée sur la poitrine tandis que sa tête était posée sur le côté de l'oreiller. Le drap qui la recouvrait s'arrêtait à la limite de ses seins et Lucius n'en pouvait plus de la regarder. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser dans la nuque une elfe de maison surgit dans la chambre et quand elle s'aperçut de la situation elle hurla !

Lucius se retrouva brusquement et ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant l'elfe qui tremblait de tout son corps.

- Je ...je suis désolée maître Malfoy... Rory va se punir très fortement, coincer ses mains dans le four et se tirer les oreilles couina l'elfe en triturant la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de vêtement.

- Je l'espère bien et je veux voir les marques sinon tu viendras me voir pour une petite correction bien méritée ! Tonna Lucius en fixant sévèrement Rory qui baissa les yeux . Que veux tu ?

- Je suis venu pour vous dire que Mme Lestrange est dans le salon avec Miss Oxana et qu'elle voudrait vous parler ainsi qu'à Lady Malfoy couina l'elfe en regardant timidement son maître

- Dis leurs qu'on arrive. Vas te punir maintenant et pendant 15 minutes c'est comprit?! rugit Lucius de sa voix doucereuse en désignant la porte

- Bien maître Malfoy dit l'elfe en s'inclinant si bas que son nez en toucha le sol

Extérieurement Lucius était très fâché contre cet imbécile d'elfe et intérieurement il était mort de rire. Si jamais Severus était au courant de cet incident il se se moquerait de lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Par merlin il ne serait jamais au courant, jamais ! Foi de Lucius Malfoy.

Il réveilla sa femme qui soupira, ils s'habillèrent et descendirent pour retrouver la sœur de Cissy. Bellatrix paraissait terriblement ennuyée d'attendre et tapait du pied sur le sol du salon. Oxana elle semblait encore plus malade extérieurement. En tout cas l'effet était parfait ils devaient bien l'avouer, Severus était un maître dans l'art de faire les potions.

- Bella ? Bonjour comment vas tu ? Et toi ma beauté ? Demanda Narcissa en saluant sa sœur et sa nièce

- Bien bien Cissy ! Est ce que Mère est venue pour te dire qu'elle voulait renouer avec les jumeaux et Oxana ? Demanda Bellatrix qui n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot

- Oui mais il est hors de question à ce qu'elle reste seule avec Gabriel et Draco. Je ne tiens pas à les retrouver choqués ou avec un quelconque problème que mère aura fait répondit Narcissa en regardants à sœur avec inquiétude

- Je l'ai mise dehors. Elle a osé dire que ce qu'elle avait fait à Oxana était normal ! Tu crois que père donnerait son approbation pour le meurtre de mère ? Je suis sûre qu'il en serait ravi, mère à toujours été... Spéciale !

- Je ne suis pas sure qu'il accepte le fait qu'on tue mère mais oui c'est vrai qu'elle est spéciale. De toute manière pour moi c'est hors de question qu'elle reste seule avec mes fils ! S'exclama Narcissa en s'efforçant de ne pas dire toutes ses pensées

Bellatrix marmonna quelque chose et Oxana se mît à tousser violemment. Sa mère se tourna immédiatement vers elle pour s'assurer que sa fille allait bien. Si jamais elle tomba vraiment malade à cause de l'affaiblissement de son système immunitaire c'était sur, elle irait tuer Severus de ses propres mains. Narcissa regarda son mari qui lui aussi était légèrement inquiet pour sa nièce. Il ne le montrait pas mais il aimait énormément Oxana, c'était une gamine vraiment intéressante.

- Ou sont les garçons ? Demanda Oxana après avoir repris son souffle

Elle s'interrompit en voyant deux boules de poils s'approcher à pas de loup. Ils étaient bien mignons ainsi, il fallait le reconnaître. Elle les attrapa du mieux qu'elle pût et les caressa, toux deux avait un duvet de bébé sur le corps. Le petit tigre se frotta contre sa cousine tel un chat tandis que la panthère sauta des genoux d'Oxana pour aller voir Narcissa qui sourit légèrement.

Les deux se transformèrent et restèrent avec leurs parents, leur cousine et leur tante. Ils discutèrent de tout en prenant du thé. La fin d'après midi avait été assez agréable. Quand Bellatrix et Oxana rentrèrent en transplanant les Malfoy firent prendre un bain aux garçons puis les emmenèrent manger.

Severus arriva quelques instants après au dîner. Aujourd'hui Narcissa avait décider que ses fils allaient apprendre à manger comme des aristocrates dignes de leurs noms. Elle avait préparé tout un plan et des couverts de toutes sortes se dressaient sous les yeux ébahis des enfants. Des verres de différentes tailles et remplis de différents liquides attendaient également. Quand ils s'installèrent à table Lucius pensa qu'il aurait dû rester dans son bureau. Il avait horreur de ce genre d'entraînement. Severus aussi, au moins il n'était pas seul dans ce malheur.

- Bon les garçons aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Nous aurons bientôt un dîner avec des personnes importantes et nous allons vous entraîner à vous conduire comme des gentlemans même si vous n'avez pas la bonne taille expliqua Narcissa en regardant ses fils qui commençaient à paniquer.

Draco savait comment faire mais comme il avait prit l'habitude d'être traité comme un vrai bébé ces derniers temps il avait un peu oublié. Que la honte s'abatte sur lui...

- Alors le grand verre c'est pour l'eau, celui a pied pour le vin et le petit pour les alcools forts. Pour vous ce sera de l'eau, du jus de citrouille et du jus de prune. Ensuite les fourchettes, couteaux s'utilisent du plus grand au plus petit. N'oubliez pas que l'on n'utilise jamais les doigt pour manger, couper ou saisir quelque chose. Continua Narcissa en désignant les couverts

" Je veux mourir, Merlin si tu existes aide moi et sors moi de la ". Ce fut la pensée commune de Severus et Lucius qui avaient horreur de ça. Narcissa aurait ou être professeur et était parfois même plus stricte que McGonagall c'était ainsi tout dire!

Puis les plats arrivèrent les un après les autres tandis que les jumeaux essayaient de faire de leurs mieux. Narcissa les regardait et corrigeait leurs erreurs. Mais le plus drôle fut quand elle reprit les deux hommes avec puissance. L'un ne se tenait pas droit et le deuxième rigolait tellement du malheur du premier qu'il n'arrivait plus à manger correctement.

- Severus ! Le dos droit ! Tu n'es pas encore une personne âgée alors redresses moi ce dos ! Cria Narcissa en direction de Severus qui colla son dos à la chaise immédiatement

- Lucius ! arrête immédiatement de rire ! Tu vas t'étouffer à rire ainsi et mettre de la nourriture partout ! Cria Narcissa à son mari qui n'en pouvait plus

Tout le repas se déroula de cette manière ce qui au final était assez comique. En privé la famille Malfoy pouvait être qualifiée de famille " normale " . Chacun ses principes. C'est ainsi que la journée se termina...

**À suivre ...**

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin de la trilogie de chapitres ! Je vous mettrais les réponses des reviews dans le prochain chapitre ! Et bien sur je vous laisse me mettre vos avis, réactions et commentaires en REVIEWS ! Merci je vous aimes !**

**Gros bisous les amis et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II.  
Mae**


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey !_

_Voilà comme promis le 18 eme chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. J'ai introduis le refrain d'une de mes chanson préférées ( l__**ost and found**__, si vous voulez l'écouter ^^ ). Ensuite ce sera un chapitre entièrement basé sur les Lestrange car j'ai fait plusieurs chapitres juste sur les Malfoy donc chacun son tour hein ? :)_

_Vous avez étés nombreux à me répondre et je vous en remercie de tout mon cœur! Je vais donc vous répondre :_

**StormStrooper2 : Et oui Bellatrix ne fais jamais dans la dentelle, quand quelqu'un comme Druella l'énerve elle va l'envoyer compter les épines de roses de son jardin! Druella l'a bien mérité non ? ^^  
Super c'est quoi ton boulot ?  
Druella est effectivement persuadée d'avoir bien fait. Ce serait une honte pour elle d'avouer qu'elle avait tord et je suis sûre que même sous la torture elle ne soufflerait pas un mot, histoire de conserver sa dignité.. Quel culot en effet !  
Effectivement la fin de la fiction sera sur la fin des vacances. Je ne sais pas si ils retrouveront une taille normale, ce serait rigolo d'être petits à Poudlard mais pour leurs éviter une honte certaine je serais gentille et ils seront normaux :)**

**MissGriffy : Comme je n'aime pas son personnage à la base je voulait qu'elle ait un mauvais rôle dans cette fiction. Faire sa à sa fille alors que celle ci était inconsciente n'est pas humain, qu'elle mère peut faire sa à son enfant? Druella Black évidement! Oui pour les chiens j'ai bien ri en écrivant cette partie ^^  
Oui c'est sur Narcissa est une femme de poigne qui mène son mari par le bout du nez ^^ Druella qui deviendrait folle ce serait plutôt bien haha !**

**LXS : coucou ! Si tu aimes mes idées et ma fiction j'en suis ravie! Oui pour Oxana je voulais faire dans l'original et puis rien que le fait qu'elle ai été éduquée par des moldus est ironique quand on connaît le dégoût de ses parents biologique pour eux ^^ tu risques d'aimer les prochains chapitres qui seront sur Draco et Gabriel , j'espère qu'ils te feront de nouveau rire !  
Merci beaucoup !**

**Adénoïde : je ne sais pas encore ce que veut vraiment Druella mais pour le moment ce serait de pourrir la vie de ses filles. Oui l'éducation donnée par Bellatrix est quelque peu différente de celle de sa mère car au contraire de Druella, Bellatrix et Narcissa passe du du temps avec leurs enfants et elles leurs montrent des signes d'affection. Chose que Druella ne faisait pas, question de génération comme tu le dis si bien !**

**Rin-chan : alors comme j'ai dit que j'acceptais les critiques négatives je vais te répondre franchement.**** Ce N'EST PAS un copier coller****. J'ai lu cette fiction en effet et je l'ai relu en lisant ton commentaire. En aucun cas l'auteur n'a décrit une attaque sur Lucius, en aucun cas elle a écrit que les enfants avaient étés présent pour la torture de leur père et que Draco essayait de sauver son père tandis que Narcissa tentait de le protéger . De plus dans " le fils caché de Lucius " ils sont trois enfants et ont 3 ans. Severus est également présent dans l'entretien avec Voldemort au contraire de la mienne. Dans beaucoup de fictions Draco est le jumeau d'Harry et il y en a également ou ils prennent de la potion de rajeunissement. J'ai comparer les fiction et à part la comédie jouée par Draco je ne vois en aucun cas un copier coller! En espérant avoir bien répondu à ton commentaire.**

_Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir laissé des commentaires ( positif ou négatif ). Je vous rassure, __**la fiction n'est pas un copier collé**__. Je n'oserais pas faire du plagiat ! Je vous dis à bientôt et je vous fait de gros bisous ! On se revoit pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Bisous  
ENJOY  
Mae_

* * *

**La rencontre**

Oxana était toute contente, aujourd'hui elle allait sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaire pour la cinquième année. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard elle pourrait être accompagnée de ses parents et non pas y aller seule ou rester avec la famille de Ron. Elle en était très heureuse mais redoutait légèrement la réaction de Ron si il la voyait dans cet état. Au fil du temps son état physique se dégradait et elle paraissait être atteinte d'une maladie des plus grave. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement son nouveau physique mais c'était mieux pour elle ainsi si elle ne voulait pas avoir une chose affreuse tatouée sur l'avant bras. Elle se mît à penser à une chanson qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Cette chanson était un peu comme son histoire et elle était si belle, cette mélodie ne pouvait lui sortir du crâne...

**_Somebody found me here  
Somebody held my breath  
Somebody saved me from the world you left  
If you're gonna cry my tears  
If you're gonna hold my breath  
If you're gonna let me see the sun you set  
Oh, I am lost and found_**

Tout en chantonnant cette mélodie elle se leva et se regarda dans un miroir.

" Alors j'ai des seins beaucoup plus gros qu'avant, je suis plus fine et je porte les traits de mes parents. Pas de doutes, je suis bien une Lestrange."

Oxana pensait en se regardant sous tous les aspects, il faut dire qu'elle se trouvait mieux ainsi si on enlevait les effets de la potion de Severus. Pour la taille fine c'était beaucoup mieux et plus joli et la généreuse poitrine elle devait en hériter de sa mère. Bellatrix portait des corsets bien serrés à longueur de journée et elle se demanda quand et si un jour elle ferait de même. Comment sa mère pouvait respirer avec ce machin bizarre ?  
Trop de questions se promenaient dans la tête d'Oxana et ça la fatiguait de chercher des réponses à tant d'interrogations. Le mieux était d'aller demander directement à ses parents qui sauraient sans aucun doutes lui répondre.

Elle enfila une robe qui n'avait pas des longues traines vaporeuses et qu'elle utilisait généralement pour l'équitation. Chaque jour elle aimait changer de look et aujourd'hui le thème était l'Égypte. Pourquoi ? Elle avait tellement de vêtements qui se ressemblaient qu'elle avait demander à ses parents de lui acheter des tenues de chaque pays du monde pour changer et ne pas rester en tenue de sorcière anglaise toute l'année.

Un haut vert pomme sans bretelle façon brassière lui couvrait la poitrine. Aux extrémités des voiles mi transparents mi crème pendaient et elle portait une longue jupe de la même couleur. Une ceinture dorée ornée de pierres précieuses enserrait son bassin, des bracelets en or étaient à ses poignet et un grand collier doré avec un aigle au centre ornait son coup nu. Une elfe de maison arriva et coiffa la jeune princesse. Une grande et épaisse tresse lui fut faite. Des fils d'or et d'argent s'entre mêlaient dedans, des anneaux dorés étaient posés contre les mèches de cheveux blond platine. Pour le maquillage un simple coup de noir sur les cils pour les agrandir légèrement et un peu de poudre rose sur le visage fut suffisant.  
Quand elle s'estima prête elle descendit dans le salon ou son père l'attendait dans son costume trois pièces d'aristocrate qui faisait très riche et élégant.

- Bonjour jeune princesse, le thème c'est l'Égypte ou un pays d'orient ? Demanda son père en voyant sa fille arriver. Elle était juste ravissante, la tresse qui était courbée sur son épaule lui donnait fière allure.

- Oui papa c'est l'Égypte aujourd'hui mais demain ce sera un autre pays répondit Oxana en s'asseyant à la table sans faire de bruit.

Bellatrix descendit à ce moment et quand elle vit sa fille habillé de la sorte elle ne pût s'empêcher de rester bouche bée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru Oxana capable de ce genre de chose, mais d'un côté sa fille savait se différencier des autres sorcières de son âge et elle avait vraiment hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner à Poudlard. Même si elle était obligée de porter les uniformes elle pouvait toujours se faire coiffée différemment tous les jours et porter les bijoux qui la mettait si bien valeur.

- Tu es parfaite ma chérie s'exclama Bellatrix en serrant sa fille dans les bras.

Alors qu'Oxana allait répondre, un hibou grand duc arriva par la fenêtre pour se poser devant Rodolphus qui posa son cigare en soupirant. Le ministère. Il en était sur et certain, il décacheta la lettre sans prêter attention aux regard inquisiteurs de sa femme et de sa fille qui attendaient avec impatience de savoir ce que disait cette lettre si matinale.

Rodolphus reposa la lettre en marmonnât des injures puis se leva en claquant le journal sur la table.

- Je ne pourrais pas venir Oxana, un cas d'intrusion dans le département de la justice magique. Je dois aller régler ça je suis désolée princesse. Dit t'il en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Oxana qui fut terriblement déçu et vraiment fâchée contre ce débile d'intrus qui la privait de son père une fois de plus.

Rodolphus transplana ta dis que sa fille maugréait seule.

- Par merlin. Je déteste les gens qui font ça ! Jamais papa ne peut venir avec nous quand on sort ou quasiment jamais ronchonna Oxana en posant sa tête sur la table

Sa mère ne répondit rien et la sonda du regard un court instant. Elle ne prononça pas une parole mais semblait réfléchir et se concentrer.

- Je comprend tes envies de meurtres chérie mais saches qu'avant ta majorité tu risques d'avoir des ennuis si tu décides de te venger sur la famille de cet intrus et de plus ce serait vraiment mal vu si la fille de Rodolphus Lestrange se retrouvait devant le comité dit t'elle en relevant le menton d'Oxana

- Maman ! J'ai horreur que tu t'introduises en moi et que tu lises mon esprit! S'exclama Oxana en regardant furieusement sa mère qui la narguait en souriant

Oxana ne savait pas résister quand sa mère utilisait la légilimencie sur elle et n'arrivait donc pas à bloquer son esprit. Sa maman avait donc accès à toutes les portes dans son esprit. C'était assez embêtant quand même ...elle allait s'entraîner. Foi de Oxana Lestrange!

**Chemin de traverse**

Oxana venait de transplaner avec sa mère dans une rue à quelques pas du bar de Tom. Elle marchait avec grâce dans la rue, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards des passants qui la fixait comme une bête de foire. Elle savait que c'était sa tenue qui attirait tous ces regards curieux et à chaque fois qu'elle lançait sa tresse dans son dos avec élégance, quasiment toutes les personnes ouvraient leurs bouches comme des poissons rouge.

" Si seulement je pouvais enlever leurs expressions de débiles mentaux qu'ils ont sur le visage je serais tranquille ! " pensa Oxana en se retenant de dire quelque chose et en suivant sa mère qui elle aussi était agacée par cette foule de personnes curieuses.

Puis Bellatrix fit passer sa fille devant elle dans le bar de Tom et les deux femmes disparurent dans des tournoiements de robes. Bellatrix avait lancé un stupéfix de 3 heures sur les pauvres passants histoire qu'ils se souviennent à quel point c'était mal élevé de fixer les gens. Bien fait pour eux.

Elle entrèrent sur l'allée et se dirigèrent directement vers la boutique de vêtements pour les uniformes, capes, manteaux, chemises et tout autres vêtements pour la jeune Lestrange.

-Bonjour Mme Lestrange, heureuse de vous revoir ! C'est cette jeune fille que je dois habiller ? Demanda aussitôt Mme guipure en voyant les deux femme entrer

- Oui, des uniformes de Serpentard avec des capes d'hiver et tout le nécessaire répondit Bellatrix d'une voix froide

Oxana suivit Mme guipure dans l'arrière boutique ou était rassemblé tous les habits de grand luxe et qui valaient extrêmement cher. Elle se fit mesurer par la couturière qui lui fit essayer des jupes, des pulls et des chemises. Elle enfila des bottines de cuir de dragon à anneaux argentés. Puis quand sa mère paya les paquets elle lui montra comment les miniaturiser.  
Ensuite ce fut la boutique de livres ou Oxana acheta tous ses manuels. Elle regarda avec dédain le livre de défense contre les forces du mal. Avec ce manuel elle était sûre de pouvoir dormir parce qu'il semblait des plus ennuyant. Elle le lirait quand même histoire de savoir répondre si jamais on l'interrogeait.

La journée se passait vraiment bien quand elle aperçu Mme Weasley qui semblait marchander un chaudron qui ne semblait plus tout neuf. Elle savait qu'elle négociait le prix car à chaque fois qu'elle avait accompagner Ron pour faire des achats, sa mère négociait chaque prix de n'importe quel article. Parfois elle avait eu de la peine mais maintenant C'en était fini, Ron l'avait humiliée, insultée et traiter comme une moins que rien !

À peine eut t'elle tourner le regard qu'elle aperçut Ron qui au comble de malchance s'avançait vers elle. Bellatrix ne bougeât pas et se contenter de lever la tête un peu plus en le toisant du regard. Si ce rouquin blessait moralement ou physiquement sa fille il connaîtrait rapidement les conséquences.

- Oxana je peux te parler ? ... En privé ? Demanda t'il en désignant de sa tête un coin au calme de l'allée

- Pourquoi donc ? Je ne suis plus une traîtresse à tes yeux à présent? Que veux tu en vrai ? Je sais bien que tu ne viens pas de ton plein gré juste parce que tu as meilleure conscience à présent ! Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de te parler. As tu dis à Gabriel à quel point tu regrettais ce que tu lui as fait ? Lui as tu dit que tu étais désolé ? Et à moi ? Comptes tu t'excuser ou seulement me demander quelque chose ? Répondit Oxana d'une voix glaciale en regardant son ex ami

- S'il te plait Oxana. Je sais que j'ai très mal agi avec toi et que je t'ai manqué de respect en disant des choses horribles sur ta famille et sur toi aussi mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Sans toi je suis perdu je n'existe plus ... bafouilla Ron en regardant son ex amie

- Et bien quand tu auras fais tes preuves pour prouver tes dires je te croirais. Jamais je n'oublierait tes paroles envers moi et les actions que tu as faites contre mon cousin qui était fragile siffla Oxana en continuant son chemin avec sa mère qui ricana devant la tête déconfite de Ron.

Elle savait se défendre sa fille. C'était bien au moins elle savait se protéger de ceux qui lui faisait du mal et même en ayant une santé physique faible. C'était bien une Letsrange et une Black. Bellatrix était très fière de sa fille et se promit de lui faire un beau cadeau !

**À suivre...**

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Je vous laisse me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires en reviews les amis. Je vous incite également à aller jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres fictions comme " la rose rouge ", " la fille de Voldemort ". Si ceux qui aiment bien les forces du mal vous serez servis avec la fille de Voldemort. Voilà je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt les amis pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Gros bisous  
Mae_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey !**

**Coucou me revoilà avec le 19 eme chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Il est un peu court mais le dernier sera plus long. Ensuite je coupe les vacances et place à la cinquième année de Gabriel, Draco et Oxana ! J'espère que vous suivrez la suite:)**

**Je vais faire des réponses de reviews regroupées. Je ne le ferais qu'en cas de fin de chapitre comme aujourd'hui. Comme le prochain chapitre sera la fin je répondrais sur le chap 20 comme ça je ne vous dévoile rien et ça laisse du temps à ceux qui n'ont pas eu le temps de commenter :) en tout cas je remercie tout ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire cette fiction et de me donner leurs avis qui comptent beaucoup pour moi !**

**Voila je crois que j'ai fait le tour, sur ce je vous dis à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de Gabriel Malfoy II.  
PS: La musique " ****_Runaway" de Matt Kearney_**** m'a beaucoup aidée à écrire ce chapitre ^^**

**Gros bisous et à bientôt  
ENJOY, profitez  
Mae**

* * *

**Une merveille invention**

Severus avait passé toute la nuit à travailler sur une nouvelle potion et sur un système ingénieux qui permettait aux jumeaux de retourner à Poudlard sans risquer quelque chose. De toute manière il était insomniaque donc il n'y avait pas de problèmes ! Vers 4 heures du matin il eut enfin fini et en fut tellement heureux qu'il en hurla de joie dans tout le manoir, oubliant que tout le monde n'avait pas fait une nuit blanche.

- WHAOOOUUUUU je suis le roi du monde ! Hurla t'il en dansant dans les cachots. Il commença à gesticuler tel un canard quand la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant pour laisser place à un Lucius un peu échevelé qui portait un peignoir vert et argent en soie. Il paraissait légèrement contrarié vu que sa canne claquait bruyamment au sol.

- Je pourrais savoir ce qui te prend d'hurler ainsi en plein milieu de la nuit ?! Gronda Lucius en restant très calme devant son ami qui s'avança vers lui en le fixant malicieusement. Seul Lucius pouvait voir quand son ami plaisantait ou non, le maître des potions étaient aussi froid d'apparence que le blond. Évidement c'était réciproque.

- Figures toi mon cher Lucius que je vient de terminer une invention qui permettra aux jumeaux de retourner à Poudlard sans prendre de risques. C'est très ingénieux puisque c'est mon idée et il faut le faire essayer aux deux diables ! Ms'exclama Severus en bombant le torse, très content de lui et de son travail.

- Ah oui? Demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil. Et pourrais je savoir ce qu'est cette invention ?

- Alors ici tu as une potion qui fera grandir les jumeaux, oui je sais que tu dois te demander si s jumeaux ne vont pas finit complètements détraqués avec tout ce que je leurs fait avaler. Pas de soucis ! Ensuite la tu as deux émeraudes qui seront comme des capteurs. Les jumeaux l'auront sur eux, accroché à leurs médaillons par exemple. Quand Voldemort arrivera dans le manoir ou exigera leurs présences, des ondes magiques seront envoyées pour les prévenir et les copies version enfants apparaîtront la ou vous serez expliqua Severus en désignant les produit sur une table

- Ingénieux mais comment les copies se formeront ? Demanda Lucius

- J'ai une autre potion la, c'est comme du poly nectar mais la se serait pour créer des clones et non transformer une personne en une autre. Les jumeaux mettront des cheveux dedans et nous en verserons dans la petite cavité creusée dans l'émeraude. Ainsi les copies seront parfaites. Elles pourront faire EXACTEMENT ce que Draco et Gabriel font tous les jours ! expliqua Severus en guettant la réponse de son meilleur ami

Lucius ne souffla pas un mot. Ce plan était vraiment tordu mais vraiment très ingénieux. Après restait à savoir si Voldemort tomberait dans le panneau ce Que bien sur Lucius ne voulait pas. Pour la sécurité de ses fils et pour s'éviter également une mort certaine. Il remercia son ami et tous deux prirent une tasse de thé à 5 heures du matin, un fait anormalement normal.

**Chambre des jumeaux**

- Draco ? Tu dors ? Demanda Gabriel qui n'arrivait plus à dormir à cause du cri de son parrain

- Non, je te je jure que quand le soleil se lève je cours étrangler Sev' pour avoir oser nous réveiller marmonna Draco en levant sa tête de l'oreiller

- Tu pourras pas, tu es trop petit ! Il te massacreras avant que tu lui ai donner le moindre coup ! Ricana son frère en lui lançant une peluche en forme de serpent

- Je te signales que toi aussi tu es petit alors met la en veilleuse monsieur je sais tout ! Répliqua Draco, piqué au vif par la remarque de son frère.

Gabriel savait bien que son frère était légèrement susceptible par rapport à sa taille actuelle du coup il rigola dans son coin en entendant son jumeau protester. Puis les deux gamins se faufilèrent hors de leurs lits respectifs et arpentèrent le manoir sans faire de bruit jusqu'à la chambre conjugale. Le dimanche c'était un jour sacré chez les Malfoy et les jumeaux avaient pris l'habitude d'aller voir leurs parents le matin. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte ils ne virent qu'une silhouette dans le lit.

Narcissa dormait paisiblement, le drap se soulevait au rythme de sa douce respiration. Elle avait une main près de la joue tandis que la deuxième reposait sur son ventre. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur son visage pale et ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête tels une auréole d'ange. Les garçons montèrent et se  
collèrent contre leur maman qui ne bougea pas.

" Elle est encore plus belle quand elle dors maman" pensa Gabriel en se serrant contre le corps fin de sa mère. Il aimait sentir son parfum si doux, si envoûtant. Dire qu'il avait détester les Malfoy juste parce que des personnes lui avait monté la tête contre eux, il avait été vraiment stupide.

Draco avait la tête collée contre le flanc droit de Narcissa et appréciait également le moment présent. Quand il était encore enfin unique, ce genre de geste était très rare chez lui mais maintenant c'est presque quotidien. Les garçons adoraient passer du temps avec leurs parents.

Quand Lucius remonta dans sa chambre il vit ses deux fils endormis contre sa femme. Ce portrait était mignon et pour un peu il en aurait sauté de joie mais il avait quand même sa réputation et sa dignité à tenir, il était Lucius Malfoy et Lucius Malfoy ne sautait pas de joie.

**Manoir Lestrange**

Bellatrix avait les yeux grands ouvert et contemplait depuis près de deux heures le plafond de la chambre. Elle voulait offrir un cadeau à Oxana mais le choix était draconien. Que pouvait elle lui offrir pour lui faire plaisir ? C'était une excellente question à étudier.  
Puis en regardant l'heure elle s'aperçut qu'il était plus de 8 heures et qu'elle avait un rendez vous très important à Gringott. Elle se leva en vitesse, prit une douche, s'habilla et transplana aussitôt. Rodolphus était rentré très tard du ministère et dormait encore.

Oxana était réveillée depuis un petit moment et regardait Ares qui dormait avec elle. Il était allongé sur tout le lit et fixait également la jeune sorcière de ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle se leva également et ouvrit en grand les portes de son immense armoire. Comme si elle avait eu une immense vague d'inspiration elle se sorti une robe blanche vaporeuse à bretelles dorées, une ceinture avec des feuilles en or et des sandales crèmes avec des lanières qui remontaient sur toutes ses chevilles. La robe avait des motifs en fils d'or sur le bas et était assez longue sur le derrière alors que sur le devant elle arrivait aux genoux. Le thème d'aujourd'hui était la Grèce.

Hasha, l'elfe qui l'avait coiffée la veille arriva et lui fit toute la tête en petites tresses fines en ajoutant des fils dorés. Puis elle releva le tout en un chignon un peu défait en enroulant une des tresses autour et en n'en laissant quelques une pendre dans le dos. Le même maquillage lui fut fait si ce n'est qu'un léger trait noir sur ses paupières fut tracé lui bridant légèrement les yeux.

Puis elle descendit pour vaguer à ses occupations. Aujourd'hui elle avait prévu de faire une balade à cheval dans la forêt qui était à quelques minutes d'une ville moldue. Elle savait envie de s'y promener parce qu'elle avait déjà croisé des sorciers et qu'elle y était déjà allée en tant qu'Hermione Granger. Elle écrivit donc un mot pour son père et se dirigea vers le box d'Arizona. Oui sa jument avait le même nom que celle de Draco mais c'était parce que les deux juments était jumelles! Sauf que celle d'Oxana était Arizona Venus lilas alors que celle de Draco était Aizona Rose. Drôle de coïncidence non?

Elle l'enjambât et sorti du domaine sans se retourner. Elle galopa pour arriver dans cette forêt accueillante ou plein de personnes se promenaient malgré le fait qu'il soit 10h du matin. Elle ralentit et se promena au pas, pour profiter du beau temps, du soleil, de la chaleur...

Son corps manqua de s'arrêter quand elle vit deux personnes qui lui étaient très familières. Deux personnes qui promenaient un enfant de moins de 2 ans. Elle crut mourir en les voyant, elle avait mal, elle les reconnaissait alors qu'eux étaient ignorant à elle et se contenait de la regarder bizarrement... Une larme coula sur sa jour pour tomber sur sa main gantée.

" Comment je peux avoir mal alors que je ne fais plus partie de leurs vies ? " se demanda Oxana en les regardant de son profond regard bleuté

**À suivre ...**

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Vous avez aimez ? Qui sont les deux personnes ? J'attend vos avis, réactions et commentaires en REVIEWS les amis ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! À bientôt pour la suite de Gabriel Malfoy II.**

**Gros bisous et à plus les amis !  
Mae**


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey !_

_Me revoilà sur la dernière partie, le chapitre 20. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres et il est un peu plus long. Il y aura des points de vue qui seront introduits et j'espère que les rebondissements vous plairont! Donc j'espère que vous serez de mes lecteurs sur la prochaine fiction, la partie trois et je vais répondre aux reviews comme promis ! Merci à tous et à toutes de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire et pour ceux qui le font merci pour les commentaires ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!_

_Reviews :_

**MissGriffy : l'idée de la garde-robe c'est ce que j'aimerais faire actuellement mais malheureusement la température, le temps et le climat ne me permettent pas de le faire. Comme Tu le dis si on n'avait tous la fortune des Lestrange je pense qu'ont pourrait tous le faire.  
Ça ne risque pas ! Elle ne vas pas lui pardonner aussi facilement et tu vas le voir à la rentrée sur la 3ème partie…j'espère que tu vas bien rire en la lisant. Beaucoup de choses risquent de lui arriver... ^^**

**Stormstrooper2 : pour répondre à ta question je dirais qu'il veut s'attirer ses bonnes grâces mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Oxana accepte après tout ce qu'il a fait ou dit c'est plutôt mal barré comme tu dis!  
Tu as raison c'est bien les Granger qu'elle a croisé et tu vas voir la suite promet d'être ... je dis rien^^**

**Adénoïde : effectivement tu as raison mais je n'ai pas parlé de Voldemort sur le précédent chapitre alors je n'ai pas très bien compris ou alors je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...**

**Noémie : Review hyper long ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de le lire! C'est toujours drôle de voir Severus se faire remonter les bretelles, moi j'adore c'est très divertissant. Je pense qu'il va encore avoir des problèmes.^^  
Tant mieux on ne va pas plaindre Ron c'est bien fait pour lui, il l'a bien mérité. Quant aux jumeaux les 400 coups ils les feront même en étant grands.  
Tu as également raison quand tu dis qu'il s'agit des Granger qu'elle a croisé et oui Oxana est super belle, je voulais qu'elle le soit malgré son apparence un peu maladive.**

_Merci a tous et à toutes pour m'avoir laissé des commentaires, on se revoit sur la prochaine fiction les amis! Bonne lecture_

_Gros bisous  
ENJOY  
Mae_

* * *

**La fin des vacances**

**Bois de Gandalf**

Alors qu'Oxana était toujours sur Arizona elle continuait d'observer ceux qui pendant près de 13 avaient étés ses parents. Jeanne Granger tenait dans ses bras une petite fille d'environ un an, brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux rieurs. Son ancienne mère adoptive ne se rendait compte de rien mais son ancien père Gille Granger semblaient la détailler avec minutie.

_POV Gilles Granger_

_C'est jeune fille me fait penser à quelqu'un, elle a quelque chose qui m'est familier ses cheveux non ? Son corps non ? Ce regard je le connais il y cette étincelle, cette lueur au fond de ses yeux... ce serait... ce n'est quand même pas elle ? Hermione que fait-elle par ici?_

Puis il se décida de lui adresser la parole, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jeanne et s'avança vers la cavalière qui eu mouvement de recul en les voyant s'avancer ainsi vers elle.

- Excusez moi Mademoiselle je sais bien qu'il est impoli de vous avoir dévisagé de la sorte mais je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper en disant que je vous connais ...commença Franck

La voix qui lui répondit lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle était plus froide qu'un vent d'hiver c'était une voix polaire.

- Tu crois ou tu es sûr de me connaître Gilles ? Parce que moi je me rappelle très bien comment toi et Jeanne m'avez jetée comme une malpropre ! répondit Oxana en descendant de cheval

- Hermione ? c'est bien toi ? demanda Jeanne en tremblant légèrement

- Anciennement oui mais maintenant je suis Oxana Lestrange ! répondit Oxana en fusillant du regard ses anciens tuteurs

- Oxana que t'es-il arrivé ma chérie? demanda Jeanne en désignant le corps morcelé d'Oxana

- Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! Seuls mes parents peuvent me le dire et comme tu n'es pas ma mère tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu peux m'appeler Oxana ça suffira ! Pour répondre à ta question c'est quelque chose de grave mais je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait intéresser vu que j'ai été reniée ! Répliqua la blonde d'une voix glaciale

- Hermione sommes désolés mais le jour on appris que tu avais été retrouvée par tes vrais parents ont a également su que j'étais enceinte et quand on a compris que tu avais intégrée Poudlard parce que tu étais née d'une famille sorcière et non pas parce que la magie t'avait choisie nous avons décidé qu'il était mieux de couper contact avec toi pour que tu vives dans un monde mieux adapté à toi expliqua Jeanne en s'avançant vers Oxana

- Mais tu es sourde ou complètement débile ?! Je m'appelle Oxana ce n'est pas compliqué à retenir si ?! Donc en fait si je comprend bien les 13 ans que j'ai passés avec vous n'ont même pas compter et vous m'avez jetée pour vous occuper d'elle ? demanda Oxana en désignant la fillette dans les bras de Jeanne.

Les Granger ne répondirent rien et tournèrent la fillette vers l'adolescente blonde. Oxana la regarda avec mépris avant de se retenir à la selle d'Arizona. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps debout sur un sol en terre. La petite fille n'avait rien fait mais Oxana ressentait quelque chose au fond d'elle qui lui disait de la détester. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Oxana je te présente Mandy Jade dit Gilles à son ancienne fille en lui tendant la gamine tandis qu'Oxana recula et se cogna contre le flanc d'Arizona.

- Je ne veux pas la toucher, je ne veux rien à avoir avec elle et je ne veux plus vous voir! Nous n'avons aucun lien et nous n'en n'aurons jamais ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir de ma vie ! Sur ce je m'en vais, estimer vous contents si personne ne vous rend visite durant les prochains jours!

Puis elle partit sans se retourner laissant les Granger en plan. Elle galopa jusqu'au manoir et retrouva Ares pour lui murmurer quelques paroles douces en Hongrois.

**Manoir Lestrange**

Rodolphus descendit au salon après avoir entendu la porte claquer. C'était peut-être Oxana ?  
Il se dirigea vers le salon d'hiver et trouva une elfe qui nettoyait le sol tandis que d'autres faisaient la poussière sur les murs, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal jusqu'à présent. Puis il entendit un éternuement pas très discret dans la pièce adjacente. Oxana était assise sur le sol avec Ares et lui parlait. Elle avait appris le hongrois en un temps record, c'était une déesse ! Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

- Oxana tu es déjà là ? Tu es rentré tôt dis donc! Dit son père

- Oui j'en avais assez alors je suis là maintenant ! Tu as bien dormi ? demanda sa fille en faisant tourner ses longues tresses en se retournant

- Oui très bien. Dis-moi as-tu déjà visité l'Ukraine ? demanda Rodolphus en regardant sa fille dans les yeux

- Non pourquoi ? On va y aller en vacances ? Demanda Oxana en se levant directement pour faire face à son père.

- Non malheureusement je dois aller là-bas pour vérifier quelque chose avec le ministre ukrainien mais toi en revanche tu vas aller l'école et pendant tes week-end tu pourras me rejoindre si ça te fait plaisir répondit son père en la regardant droit dans les yeux en souriant légèrement .

- Ça me semble être un bon compromis ! Ça me va je viendrai tous le week- end parce que l'Ukraine ça a l'air pas mal s'exclama Oxana en serrant son père dans ses bras.

La complicité entre Rodolphus et Oxana était vraiment fantastique . C'est ce dont ils avaient rêvé tous les deux. Rodolphus adorait sa fille et sa fille le lui rendait bien.

**Manoir Malfoy**

Lucius avait finalement réveillé sa femme et ses fils. Draco et Gabriel avaient fait une course poursuite dans le manoir tandis que Narcissa s'était levée plus doucement. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment bien aujourd'hui et quand Lucius voulu lui demander ce qu'elle avait, elle se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes pour vomir ce qui confirma les inquiétudes de son mari.  
Lucius la suivit et lui souleva maladroitement les cheveux en lui massant le dos dans des gestes circulaires. Elle se redressa toute pale, se nettoya le visage et pris une douche. Lucius était un peu inquiet et sorti rejoindre ses fils qui hurlaient comme des fous dans tout le manoir.

Il failli se faire piétiner par deux terreurs blondes. Il les stoppa tous les deux dans leurs course avec un simple sortilège et les descendis en les portant chacun sous le bras. C'était plus sûr si il ne voulait pas voir son manoir réduit en miettes. Severus attendait dans le salon avec tout le matériel nécessaire.

- Bon vous allez me donner quelques mèches de cheveux chacun ! expliqua le maître des potions en regardant les deux blonds.

Les deux Malfoys junior aller contester mais regard sévère de leur père les dissuadèrent de le faire. Ils arrachèrent quelques mèches blondes tandis que Severus les mettaient dans la potion qui fit immédiatement des bulles Oranges. Puis il versa la potion dans la petite cavité creusée de l'émeraude et le liquide disparu très vite, absorbé dans la pierre. Avec un sort de colle éternelle il fixa les pierres aux médaillons des deux garçons puis consentit enfin à leur expliquer le plan.

- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu as hurlé aussi tôt dans la matinée ? demanda Draco en plissant les yeux

- Oh bah quoi?! Tu préfères peut-être avoir une marque horrible et indélébile sur l'avant-bras ? Répliqua immédiatement Severus en ricanant

- Je crois que je m'en passerais, ça va aller merci! répondit sarcastiquement Draco en faisant une grimace

Puis Severus fit boire la potion aux jumeaux qui les feraient grandir. Apres avoir bu l'horrible mixture, les garçons devinrent plus grands, retrouvant ainsi leurs tailles normales. Narcissa descendit au même moment et observa les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elle ne semblait pas être réellement présente et elle fit signe à Lucius de venir avec elle dans le bureau du patriarche.

La porte claqua, tout le monde voulait connaître ce qu'elle avait à dire. En général c'était grave quand les Malfoy seniors s'enfermaient dans le bureau de Lucius...

**Bureau de Lucius**

Lucius était assis dans le canapé tandis que Narcissa faisait les 100 pas dans la pièce. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, ce genre de situation ne devrait plus arriver, sa vie était presque toute tracée et apparemment le destin en avait décidé autrement.

_POV Narcissa_

_- Comment je dois lui dire ? Je ne peux pas lui cacher, c'est mon mari, le père de mes fils, l'homme que j'aime je ne peux pas lui mentir... je ne peux pas...je suis une bonne et digne épouse, j'essaye d'être la meilleure mère pour mes deux fils parce que je les aime de tout mon cœur et je suis la confidente de ma sœur. Que faire ?_

Narcissa se répétait ce discours en boucle dans la tête. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et commençait à désespérer. Elle ne sentit pas les bras de Lucius la serrer avec douceur, il pouvait sentir sa peur rien qu'au contact de sa peau.

- Est-ce que ce que tu as me dire à un rapport quelconque avec ce qu'il s'est produit ce matin? demanda-t-il dans ton ton doux qu'il n'utilisait avec sa famille.

Elle hocha fébrilement la tête en ravalant ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi alors elle regardait le vide. Contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, il ne tomba pas dans les pommes mais lui caressa le dos dans un geste protecteur.

- À ce rythme là nous allons pouvoir concurrencer avec les Weasley ...fit remarquer Lucius avec ironie.

Derrière la porte Severus, Draco et Gabriel étaient collés au bois et avaient tout entendu. La même conclusion monta à leurs esprits et ils ouvrirent les yeux en grands comme des balles de tennis puis ce fut le trou noir...  
Les deux Malfoy seniors entendirent des bruits derrière la porte et en l'ouvrant ils virent leurs jumeaux et leur fidèle ami évanouis dans le couloir...

La rentrée promettait d'être très mouvementée...

**The end**

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Une petite review pour me donner vos avis, réactions et commentaires ? Bon alors c'est seulement la fin de la partie II. Je vais créer la partie trois qui se nommera Gabriel Malfoy: retour à Poudlard. Donc j'espère que vous continuerez à lire la fiction et sur ce je vous dis à bientôt!**

**Gros bisous les amis on se voit sur la prochaine fiction!**

**Mae**


End file.
